Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav
by Azniv
Summary: jusqu'où une inconnue peut aller par amitié envers eux? Comment leurs rencontres bouleversera le cour normal de sa vie et des leurs? Une course contre la montre pour sauver Jérusalem et se sauver soi même.
1. Chapter 1 Rentrée des classes 1

Juliette respira un grand coup avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, seule. A vrai dire, à cette heure de la matinée, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver personne dans les bureaux, ses nouveaux bureaux, enfin ses presque nouveaux bureaux. Car d'après ce qu''elle savait, il n'était pas évident de rester dans l'équipe A du NCIS.

Il semblerait en effet que le chef d'équipe, agent spécial…Jibbs, non Gibbs, c'est ça Gibbs, était quelque un de peu sociable, ancien marine, à l'air dur, aboyant plus que parlant…Elle déglutit difficilement. Si ce que les secrétaires à l'entrée lui avaient dit vrai, alors, ça allait être coton…Mon Dieu, mais quelle idée elle avait eu. Partir de chez elle pour finir par débarquer ici pour se faire jeter par un ancien marine associable…Ça sentait le fiasco tout cela.

Elle tira machinalement sur son pull qu''elle trouvait trop court, trop ajusté mais que sa colocataire Christina, avait tenue a lui prêter. Elle se refusa de réajuster pour la centième fois depuis qu''elle était arrive dans l'immeuble, son décolleté…Et bien trop décolleté. Soupiras. Et avança, tête haute, mains tremblantes. A en perdre son anglais…son Français et toutes les autres langues qu''elle pouvait connaître.

L'envie de faire demi tour et de partir au courant l'a pris au ventre. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait la. Bon Dieu.

-Vous chercher quelque chose?

Une voix grave derrière elle, chaude, d'un homme d'un certain âge, une odeur forte, entêtante de café et de bois. Elle essaya de se décrisper avant de se retourner mais sentit ses épaules droites et raides.

-Je…oui… Je cherche Monsieur…l'agent spécial Gibbs_. _

Et voila qu''elle bafouillait, rougissait et sentait ses mains devenir moites.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme aux cheveux gris la dévisageaient sans se départir de leur dureté. Elle s'obligea a sourire.

-Savez-vous où je peux le trouver?

-Je suis l'agent Gibbs mademoiselle et vous êtes?

-Juliette Delmas. La nouvelle stagiaire en criminologie Monsieur.

-Ne me donnez pas de Monsieur! dit il

En passant devant elle pour s'arrêter dans un cube de 4 bureaux, devant le bureau le plus éloigné d'elle.

-Pardon Agent Gibbs. Je ne savais pas.

-Pas d'excuses, c'est un signe de faiblesse

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Ok, autant retourner maintenant a son petit appartement et prendre les pages d'offres d'emplois. Après tout, on était aux Etats-Unis non? Le pays où l'on peut embaucher le matin même pour des petits boulots dans l'urgence. Peut être qu''elle pourrait construire, elle aussi, son American Dream.

-On peut savoir ce que vous attendez?

-Euh.. Rien…a part que vous me viriez…

C'était sortis tout seul. Oye.

Elle sentit son regard la fouiller mais rata le léger très léger sourire au coin.

-Qui vous a dit de venir a cette heure?

-Euh personne, en fait, je n'arrivais pas a dormir alors je me suis dit que je devais peut être en profiter pour arriver tôt et me rendre utile…Si besoin.

-Et qui vous a dit de vous adressez à moi?

-Le DRH

-Le DRH? Gibbs ne se souvenait même pas de la tête que celui-ci pouvait avoir ni même où se situait son bureau.

Par tradition, et sans autre possibilité d'ailleurs, le chef d'équipe n'acceptait que les personnes qu''il avait lui-même repérées. Le fiasco de Lee et compagnie était bien la preuve. Gibbs avait la meilleure équipe qui soit au NCIS de DC, il avait donc aussi des prérogatives.

-Oui, il m'a accepté en stage ici pour parfaire mon anglais et valider ma future année de psychologie.

Bien sûr, il avait repéré l'anglais hésitant, l'accent un peu surfait, la grammaire scolaire de son interlocutrice qui paraissait…tout aussi scolaire. Pantalon noire sévère et pincé, converse en toile noire, pull gris ajusté et décolleté pas assez saillant, queue de cheval et une paire de perles aux oreilles, il ne lui manquait que les lunettes a petite monture fine pour parfaire ce look de parfaite petite étudiante en troisième année.

Mais de la à ce qu'on lui envois une étudiante en psychologie…Quel était le bureaucrate abruti qui avait eu cette idée.

-Psychologie?

-Oui, en France, il n'y a pas d'étude de criminologue comme ici, il faut être inscrite dans d'autres cursus universitaire…

Elle s'arrêta discernant déjà l'agacement chez son interlocuteur.

Une seconde Mc Gee.

-Et vous étés en?

-j'ai arrête voila deux ans…Pour découvrir autre chose…je suis en 5ème année techniquement mais en fait je n'ai qu'un diplôme de troisième année…Mais tout cela est expliqué dans mon CV et dossier que vous avez du recevoir

Par mail

-Qu''Est-ce que vous savez faire d'autres a part étudier et découvrir autre chose

Le ton est agacé et sans ambiguïté. Il n'a vraiment pas envi d'être aimable…ni de faire semblant.

-Je…je…parle parfaitement Français, j'ai fait un peu de droit international et…je suis calée dans ce que je fais…je crois…c'est-à-dire…que je n'ai jamais travaillé pour une agence comme le NCIS. En fait, en France ça n'existe pas mais…Ok…Ecoutez agent Gibbs, vous ne voulez pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais perdre votre temps…Apres tout, tout cela était trop beau, qu'est-ce qu''une agence gouvernementale américaine ferait de moi qui ne suis même pas américaine.

Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps a craquer…il en sourit presque derrière son gobelet de café mais ne la quitta pas des yeux, silencieux jusqu''à la fin de la tirade qui priva d'air les poumons de Juliette.

Et crotte Juliette, voila que tu lui donnes de quoi te virer avant même de montrer de quoi tu es capable.

-Je déteste faire ça susurra-t-elle entre ses dents. Vous voulez voir de quoi je suis capable? Ok. Homme d'âge mur, dans l'armée, les marines, services sur le terrain, divorcé obligatoirement. Comment je le sais. Pas d'alliance mais un charme certain sur la gente féminine. Des lunettes de lecture caché dans votre poche de veste…Avez-vous peur de vieillir? Ou de montrer des failles? Comme leader surtout chez les marines ou selon mes connaissances on demande l'excellence, cela peut poser soucis. Une addiction au café, refus de dormir? Pas de trace de PTSD pour autant dans les premières constatations…PTSD signifie…

-Je sais ce que cela signifie…

-même votre manicure est parfaite, névrosé, tenu, mais vous n'êtes pas un haut gradé. Pourquoi? Parce que vous étés encore là, que vous détestez recevoir des ordres et être obligé, que vous suivez votre idée et pas celle de votre hiérarchie mais vous savez obéir quand cela est nécessaire ce qui montre tout de même un ancrage dans la réalité. Donc pas de psychose apparente. Autrement vous ne seriez plus la. Et vous n'auriez pas les meilleurs résultats du NCIS.

-Finis Delmas?

-Votre hobby en dehors de ce bureau et de la vie sur le terrain, la menuiserie, vous traîner une odeur de bois derrière vous…et vous n'aimez pas les nouvelles technologies autrement vous auriez allumé votre ordinateur depuis longtemps ou même sortis votre portable de votre poche mais pour vous cela n'est pas une nécessité première dans la vie de tout les jours.

-Et?

-Et? Dites moi que vous ne pensiez pas que je vous en sorte la moitié?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait eu un certain cran…Mais rien d'extraordinaire pour un agent comme lui, habitué à discerner le moindre indice qu''un suspect de part son comportement peut laisser entrevoir…Il se massa le dessus des yeux. De toute façon, avant de la prendre ou de la virer il était obligé d'en référer à Vance, qui n'était pas encore arrivé .Il était à peine 7h le matin, dans un 15d'heure Mac Gee et Ziva franchiraient les portes de l'ascenseur puis Dinozzo environs une heure après, en retard comme toujours…

Puis Vance l'appellerait pour faire le point sur les enquêtes urgentes en cour, à moins qu'ils ne soient appelé sur le terrain mais cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'aucunes affaires n'avaient été ouvertes. Il semblerait que le Directeur les réservait pour quelque chose. Peut être une nouvelle mission sous couverture. Il avait reçu quelques coups de fils de Fornell et Kort lui demandant gentiment comment ça allait ces derniers temps. Et rien que ça, ne faisait que nourrir son instinct que quelque chose se tramait.

-Savez vous tenir une arme?

-Euh…non agent Gibbs

-Vous battre?

Elle déglutit. Non, évidement. Elle était déjà du genre a se blesser en faisant ses lacets le matin…

-Appréhendez les suspects?

Ben voyons.

-Non. Mais je sais diagnostiqué les traumatismes, les maladies mentales, dressé des profils psychologique a partir d'entretien, de dossier, je peux faciliter votre travail, vous aider a faire parler des témoins via des techniques d'interview…Ecoutez…je suis la pour apprendre et échanger…les techniques françaises en matière de profilage sont totalement différentes de chez vous. Je veux apprendre. Vous aussi vous avez du débuter dans votre vie? Cela ne durera que quelques jours. Je n'interviendrais que lorsque vous me le demanderez, je ne serais qu'observatrice. Quelques jours. Je sais ça va vous user nerveusement parlant. Mais prenez ça comme un exercice…

Finit elle en essayant de paraître décontractée…

-Ecoutez mademoiselle Delmas. Je suis désolée que vous ayez fait un si long voyage depuis la France pour rien. Celui qui vous a dit que vous trouveriez une place dans mon équipe était mal renseigné et…

-Bonjour patron.

-Shalom Gibbs, mademoiselle

-Boquer tov

La jeune femme avait répondus sans bouger de devant le bureau de Gibbs qui restait la fixer. Elle avait enfin oser le regarder en face mais n'avait pas l'air décider de se tourner vers Mc Gee et David.

Cette dernière resta regarder la nouvelle venue avec circonspection. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette manière de saluer en hébreux a part des hébraïsants évidemment. Mais à l'étranger, il était plus rare de l'entendre. Un simple coup d'œil l'a rassura, elle n'était pas du Mossad ou de Tsahal. Et certainement pas israélienne. Alors?

-Ani lomEdet Ivrit. Expliqua-t-elle laconiquement comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Ziva.

-Tov Rabba

-Todah. Mossad?

-Oui. Comment le savez-vous mademoiselle?


	2. Chapter 2 Rentrée des classes 2

Prenant une grande inspiration Juliette se retourna, tendant la main a Ziva.

- Juliette Delmas. 3mois a aider dans des camps de réfugies palestiniens avant d'être éjectés de la bande de Gaza. Nous étions deux équipes, une internationale, une israélienne.

Ziva se contenta de la regarder et de hocher la tête positivement.

-J'ai juste une bons sens de l'observation. Finit la jeune femme timidement.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas regarder.

Juliette ne répondit pas et baissa juste les yeux légèrement, avant de se retourner vers Gibbs qui avait observer, intéressé le dialogue entre les deux femmes. La manière dont Ziva observait la nouvelle venue l'intriguait.

-Alors Monsieur?

Quelques jours d'observation…pas de cas graves en ce moment, et au pire il pourrait la mettre chez Ducky si jamais elle devenait trop embarrassante. Ils parleraient de profilage tous les deux…voila tout.

-Mc Gee aboya-t-il.

-Oui patron?

-Tu partage ton bureau avec Delmas. Passe lui le manuel aussi.

La jeune femme lâcha enfin un sourire franc et sincère.

-Merci. J'apprends vite vous verrez.

Un espèce de grognement lui répondit tandis que Mc Gee derrière elle, vidait déjà un de ses tiroirs.

-Merci agent Mc Gee. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je ne souhaite absolument pas…

-Pas de problème. Et appelé moi Tim, comme tout le monde ici. Enfin sauf Gibbs évidemment. Voici le manuel des agents fédéraux, les règles du service, comment menez une enquête nos droits, nos devoirs. Très intéressant mais très.. soporifique.

-Merci.

-Fait lui faire un tour du propriétaire. Je vous veux à vos bureaux à 8h30 pile. Et si Dinozzo n'est pas là, dites lui qu'il est viré.

La journée s'annonce prometteuse.

-Alors, Juliette, que faites vous ici? Demanda Ziva

-Euh, je suis stagiaire en criminologie…Et je voulais parfaire mon anglais…

-Vous parlez anglais, hébreux et Français d'apres votre accent…intéressant.

Juliette sourit doucement

-Todah Ziva. Mais mon hébreux est hésitant et très petit.

-Et vous parlez arabe?

Instinctivement Juliette releva les épaules. Non, elle ne voulait pas se cabrer devant sa nouvelle collègue, façon de parler, mais…

-Quelques mots aussi. On avait un interprète la bas…Et je ne suis resté que trois mois…auprès d'enfants qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup…

-Drôles d'idees d'aller se poser dans ce genre de coin…

-J'ai aussi passé trois mois dans un dispensaire chez les soeurs à Yeroushalaim.

-J'adore Jérusalem souria poliment Ziva. Vous y étiez quand…

-Lors des derniers attentats…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent se regarder. Une petite fille timide et mal dégrossie, devant la beauté israélienne épanouie. Ou presque. L'enfant refusait de baisser les yeux devant les puits de pétroles que lui présentait la femme.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'attentats à Jérusalem depuis des années interrompis McGee passablement mal a l'aise avec le conflit qui semblait accroché les deux femmes en face de lui.

Juliette souleva juste un sourcil en signe de question.

-Tous ne sont pas rapporté dans les journaux McGee. Vous devriez commencez a faire le tour des bureaux. Gibbs va revenir.

Du haut de son balcon, le chef d'équipe croisa le regard de son agent. Elle ne cilla pas. Elle était la seule à ne pas ciller devant lui. Encore moins depuis son retour. Il vit un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et lui répondit. Chose rare. Elle acceptait cette nouvelle venue. En deux phrases elle avait acheté le respect d'un assassin du Mossad.

Intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de suivre cette petite histoire sans grande prétention. Je suis désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes qui ont put s'y glisser. J'écris souvent avec un clavier à l'anglo saxonne et par "jet", c'est à dire sans réussir à me relire...Du coup ça laisse passer les erreurs

A partir de maintenant il y a des spoiler pour la saison 7 actuellement diffusée aux USA. C'est pas flagrant mais vaut mieux prévenir.

Encore merci

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

La rencontre avec l'agent Dinozzo se passa toute seule, l'italien essayant de facto de jouer de son charme sur la nouvelle venue qui en resta totalement insensible.

Alors que Ziva s'attendait a ce que la jeune femme s'empourpre, bafouille, montre des signes de nervosité, voir, se laisse aller a des sourires envers son partenaire. Cela la fit rire.

Depuis son retour de Somalie, elle avait constaté que Dinozzo avait perdu quelque peu de son sex appeal avec les femmes du bureau. Ce qui, quelque part tout au fond d'elle, lui plaisait assez, elle devait se l'avouer.

Au lieu de rougir et de se laisser avoir, elle trouva un intérêt certain au manuel que Gibbs tenait à ce qu'elle connaisse. Chose intrigante sachant au peu de fois où il s'y referait.

Mais cela, Juliette ne le savait pas encore et prenait très au sérieux les ordres de l'ancien militaire. Premièrement cela lui permettait de se débarrasser poliment de Tony Dinozzo. Puis, elle gagnait des connaissances sur le monde totalement inconnu dans lequel elle allait vivre les jours prochains. Enfin, cela l'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait que l'agent Gibbs ne l'avait pas encore virer. Elle ne connaissait rien de tout ça. N'avait rien a voir avec ces gens. Dire que les armes la rendait nerveuse. Quelle idée saugrenue, idiote, abrutie elle avait eu de poster son CV. Et pourquoi le DRH l'avait elle retenue?

La matinée s'étira lentement, elle fit connaissance avec le médecin légiste et la scientifique de l'équipe, avec le directeur qui la toisa de loin tout en mordillant son cure dent.

Lorsque Gibbs sortis de son bureau, il tenait un dossier dans ses mains. Son dossier.

-Delmas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu savais faire a part jouer les psys.

-Je vous ai dit que je parlais des langues étrangères, que j'avais fait du droit…

-Pas que tu avais été dans des territoires en guerre sous les feus ennemis.

Elle se figea.

-Parce que c'était un accident. Et parce que…ce n'est pas une capacité…

-Tu as sauvé la vie de civils!!

Elle déglutit difficilement, voila pourquoi sont dossier avait été retenus. Elle posa son manuel sur le bureau de Gibbs, se retourna et prit son sac a dos.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps messieurs dames. Merci de m'avoir fait visiter les locaux agent Mc Gee, toutes vos anecdotes étaient fortes intéressantes.

Elle bloqua la boule dans sa gorge, jeta sa veste sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit comme par magie devant elle. Elle appuya vivement sur le bouton du rez de chaussée sans se retourner vers l'open Space où ses anciens futurs collègues restaient la regarder, intrigués. Elle n'entendit pas Gibbs la suivre prestement mais sentis son parfum. Elle se retourna vers lui lorsque les portes se fermèrent sur eux.

-C'est pour ça que la direction a accepté ma demande de stage hum? Demanda-t-elle triste. Parce que j'ai été en Palestine et que je me suis retrouvé dans…sous les bombes.

-D'après le rapport, tu étais dans un quartier réputé pour abriter des terroristes.

-Gaza à un sous sol en gruyère où tout est marché noir et deals en tout genre. Personnellement je n'ai côtoyé que des civils, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards…

-Et tu as sauvé certains de ces civils…

-Pas tous et pas toute seule.

-Courageux pour…

Elle lacha un sourire amère.

-Pour une fille comme moi coupa-t-elle. Non. Rien de courageux là dedans. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et je n'ai pas fait assez Gibbs…

-Ça à duré combien de temps?

-Mon équipe et moi avons été exfiltrés au bout de trois jours de conflits. Mais les « civils » sont resté la bas. On les a juste transférer du lieu des combats à l'hôpital le plus sûr…Il a sans doute été détruit depuis.

-Ce n'est pas tout…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça Gibbs. S'il vous plait. Merci d'avoir gaspillé votre temps pour moi. J'aurais aimé apprendre à vos cotés. Votre équipe à l'air…chouette.

Elle se rendit compte alors que la cabine ne bougeait plus.

-Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'ordre de quitter mon service Delmas?

Nouvelle déglutition difficile.

-Non Monsieur.

Il vrilla ses yeux bleus dans les siens et elle dut baisser la tête.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi…mais tu m'intrigues…

-ça veux dire que je reste encore un peu….

-On a dit une semaine Delmas…

-Sans parler de Gaza?

-Pas pour le moment.

Les portes se ré-ouvrirent et ils trouvèrent Dinozzo devant.

-Le FBI est en route patron. Un rendez vous au MTAC avec…

-Mon père. Lacha Ziva.

Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, Juliette sentit une grande vague de froid entouré les trois agents devant elle.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent a ceux de Mc Gee resté légèrement en retrait. Il était inquiet. Une ombre furtive était passée quelque seconde dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il lui sourit poliment. Dinozzo était tendu, sur la défensive, il irradiait la colère des mètres autour de lui. Ziva, qu'elle s'attendait a voir dans une posture guerrière était repartie derrière son bureau, les yeux vagues, le visage fermé.

Rien ne laissait entrevoir la peur mais Juliette pouvait dire que Ziva David cachait un secret que même un officier du Mossad ne pouvait contenir.


	4. Chapter 4 Au loinL'orage

Bien sur, elle ne fut pas inviter dans le MTAC. Mc Gee lui appris rapidement que c'était une salle de conférence par satellite, avant de monter rejoindre son équipe. Elle attendit donc patiemment, avec une certaine appréhension, le retour des autres.

A l'étage, les 4agents, suivis du Directeur, s'installèrent devant l'écran. Ziva, assise au premier rang, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Debout, devant l'écran, cachant Ziva, Gibbs et Dinnozo, presque au garde à vous. Mc Gee avait prit place avec les techniciens. Vance lui se tenait prêt de Gibbs.

L'écran s'alluma, le visage du directeur du Mossad apparut.

Ziva retint difficilement le petit gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Son père avait veillit depuis ces derniers mois. Il avait perdu du poids aussi. Il jouait nonchalamment avec un crayon, elle frémit. Il n'était jamais nonchalant.

-Shalom Directeur David commença Vance,

-Shalom Léon.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur?

-Une future mission sur votre territoire.

Ziva rentra les ongles dans le velours du siège.

-Des terroristes?

-Il s'agit de recèle d'armes expédiées en Israël, passant par le Maghreb, pour venir fournir le Hamas et le Hezbollah.

-Depuis quand ces deux groupes travaillent ils ensemble, je croyais qu'ils se tiraient dans les pattes? intervint Gibbs

-Pas quand il s'agit de tuer des israéliens…Ironiquement, nous sommes le meilleur ciment pour ces deux ennemis

-Les ennemies de mes ennemies…lâcha laconique Vance.

-Un officier de notre ambassade vous attends pour vous transmettre les informations que nous possédons sur eux. Je préfère le faire à l'ancienne que par internet ou satellite, trop de risque de fuite.

-Nous irons répondit Gibbs.

-Pourquoi cette mission est elle importante a ce point Elie

-Depuis quelques temps, Jérusalem est la cible de ces terroristes. Elle est la première ville touristique de notre pays, une ville emblématique, trois fois saintes. Mais cela ne les arrêtes plus. Nous essayons de déjouer au mieux leur plan avant de voir la mort de centaine de millier de personnes…dont des occidentaux. Le FBI et la CIA sont aussi prévenues et leurs aides seront précieuses.

-Chouette ironisa Tony

-Agent Dinozzo, comment allez vous depuis notre dernière rencontre? Votre épaule à l'air d'aller mieux.

-Vous parlez de la première ou de la deuxième blessure…Elie

-Les deux.

-Quand aucun terroriste n'essaie de m'embrocher, ou de me tuer, je me porte comme un charme.

-Rivkin était un des notre Agent Dinozzo, pas un terroriste!

-Désolé, mais il y a de quoi se mélanger les pinceaux parfois non?

Gibbs jeta un regard au coin à son agent, intimant le silence. Tony serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de reculer d'un pas. Les yeux lâchant des éclairs.

-Vous avez rendez vous dans une heure a l'ambassade.

Un signe de son coté et Elie David disparu de l'écran.

D'un seul homme, les trois agents fédéraux se tournèrent vers leur collègue toujours assise dans le fauteuil, auquel il manquait le velours des accoudoirs, en harpie à ses pieds.


	5. Chapter 5 Premiers secrets

Les quatre agents descendirent, dans un silence lourd dans le bullpen. Debout devant le bureau de Mc Gee, Juliette les attendait. Raide, visage fermé, poing serré. Une petite reproduction de Ziva quelques instants auparavant, la force en moins. Même à cette distance, Gibbs sentait la faiblesse de cette gamine qui, pourtant, avait vu et vécu des choses que peut de gens pouvaient imaginer dans leur confort de Washington ou d'ailleurs.

Il fallait avoir vécus les bombardements et la peur de la mort pour la comprendre.

En face d'elle, deux hommes du FBI.

-Agent Gibbs demanda le plus grand.

-Oui.

-Agent Mc Carthy et voici mon collègue l'agent Chase. Nous venons pour…et Mc Carthy se tut en regardant Delmas qui ne quittait pas des yeux le second agent

-Mc Gee, conduit les dans la salle de conférence. Ziva, prends Delmas et allez chercher ce foutu dossier a l'ambassade. Delmas…Delmas…

-Oui Monsieur. Sa voix est presque effacée.

-Tu fais tout ce que l'officier David te dira de faire. Tout. Compris.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tete. C'est alors que Gibbs surpris la lueur dans les yeux de Chase. Et la peur dans ceux de sa stagiaire. Sa stagiaire…il se ramollissait avec le temps.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses patron? Demanda Dinozzo une fois seul avec Gibbs

-A propos de quoi Dinozzo

-De ce Chase…

Gibbs se permit un instant d'arrêt et de regarder fièrement son agent avant de répondre.

-Je veux que tu le garde a l'œil.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée ce chapitre est long. Je n'ai pas réussis à le couper.

Les traductions en hébreux sont soient de moi (ani lomedet ivrit ;-) ) ou d'internet. Les traductions françaises sont à la fin du chapitre.

Merci de suivre cette histoire. Ma première "publication" et beaucoup de monde qui la suit. Todah!!! N'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses ne sont pas bonnes ou ce que vous appréciez (si vous appréciez of course)

Enjoy!

* * *

Dans la voiture lors des voyages allers-retours entre l'ambassade et le bâtiment du NCIS, les deux femmes gardèrent le silence. Évidemment, pour passer ses nerfs, Ziva se laissa aller dans sa conduite. A la première accélération, Juliette lâcha un petit cris de surprise, puis n'eut plus aucune réaction. Elle ne tourna même pas verte. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Ziva.

Arrivées au NCIS, elles se dirigèrent directement vers la salle de conférence où Fornel avaient rejoint ses deux agents avec Kort

Là encore, la tension était palpable bien avant d'ouvrir la porte. Deux questions tournaient dans la tête de la stagiaire. A quel point les choses étaient elles sérieuses? Et, quel rôle aurait Chase dans tout cela?

-Mademoiselle Delmas, commença Vance, ayez l'obligeance de nous servir du café et une tasse de thé pour l'agent David. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut dans les cuisines derrières.

-Oui Monsieur.

Lorsqu'elle revint, les bras chargés d'un plateau, tremblant, elle trouva Dinozzo debout, tenant l'homme chauve de la CIA par le col, Gibbs debout derrière lui. Ziva, debout, contre le mur opposé, regardant avec une distance incongrue la scène devant elle, visiblement incapable d'intervenir. Les autres agents regardant, surpris, la scène. Elle déposa son fardeau sur la table au plus prêt de Mc Gee qui se leva à son approche, sans faire un pas vers ses collègues, lui ne semblait pas si surpris que cela mais Chase , remarqua la manière dont il se mit devant la stagiaire. Un nouveau flash de colère passa devant ses yeux.

Lentement, sans bruit, elle commença a distribuer les tasses, essayant de ne pas trembler. Elle se tourna vers Ziva, toujours absente, pour lui donner une tasse de thé chaude.

-Ziva, Bévaquasha

-Thodah

-Soukar o soukrazit? Ziva?

-Lo. Ken.

-Soukrazit?

-Tov

-Beseder.

Quand elle se retourna, Tony, Gibbs et l'homme inconnu avait repris leur place silencieusement. Mc Gee avait commencé a distribuer les tasses et elle prit la cafetière pour les remplir. Seul le chef d'équipe avait garder un gobelet XXL de café presque vide. La table était toujours silencieuse, Ziva vint prendre place entre Mc Gee et Dinozzo qui semblait bouillir.

-Du sucre Tony?

-Merci

-Tim?

-Je vais le faire.

Arriver à la hauteur des agents du FBI, elle se contenta de poser la cafetière entre McCarthy et Jarod puis fit signe à Gibbs qu'elle sortait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, pas une seule fois elle n'avait levé les yeux vers les hommes autour de la table, encore moins vers Jarod.

Elle attendit deux heures au bureau de Mc Gee, prenant les messages lorsque le téléphone sonnait, souvent Amy, non, Maggy, non, Abby, voila, Abby qui venait aux nouvelles. Elle croisa de nouveau le Dr Mallard avec qui elle parla une bonne demi heure de profilage, de la France et de Paris.

Lorsqu'elle vit le groupe sortir, elle se leva prestement en essayant de se faire toute petite. Pendant ces deux heures d'attentes, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir a penser à Chase. *

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence n'est-ce pas. Une coïncidence comme il y en a tous les jours . Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait été accepté ce matin même en stage ici. N'est-ce pas? Évidemment.

-Bien sur agent Gibbs, vous étés libérés de toutes les autres enquêtes. Indiqua le Directeur avant de monter dans son bureau.

Alors que les patrons se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur pour finir de manière moins formelle leur réunion, leurs agents restèrent à la traîne. Mc gee derrière son bureau, commença à taper rapidement sur son ordinateur, visage fermé.

Tony et Ziva, devant leur bureau respectif, regardant nonchalamment les deux collègues du FBI. Juliette resta coincée entre le plasma et le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Tim, farfouillant dans les divers petits papiers sur lesquels elle avait prit les messages. Elle posa une petite pile sur le bureau prêt de l'agent qui lui adressa un sourire de remerciement tout en continuant de taper sur son clavier. Elle regarda discrètement vers Ziva, mais pour l'atteindre, il fallait passer devant Chase.

-Ziva. Oda'ote chelha telephoniques

-Todah rabba répondit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers la stagiaire qu'elle voyait en difficulté. Mah shlomcha?

-euh…elles échangèrent un regard. Ok, kahkah

-ani roa ze.

-Ein retsinI…

-N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit répondit doucement Ziva en Français tout en toisant de coté Chase.

-Votre Français est excellent. Bravo. Ça ira merci. Je…J'ai vu pire qu'un homme un peu trop possessif à mon égard.

-Toi et lui vous…

-Euh, les autres aussi parle Français?

-Non, Gibbs comprends un peu mais rien d'important.

-Dis moi Dinozzo, ça se passe souvent comme ça ici? Tout ce charabia? Ça ne t'énerve pas?

-Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez agent Chase?

-Vous parlez des langues que personnes ne comprends...

-Ce sont nos langues maternelles, nous avons plaisir de les parler. Si cela vous dérange, vous n'êtes pas obliger d'écouter.

-Eh bien mon gars, celle-ci à l'air d'avoir un sale caractère! Je te souhaite bon courage car après avoir pratiqué celle la, je peux te dire que tu as de quoi te choper une migraine…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Juliette se recroquevilla.

-Chase, Mc Carthy, vous voulez une invitation aboya Fornel

-A bientôt Juliette s'inclina Jarod. De trop prêt à son goût.

Les trois agents du NCIS regardèrent du coin de l'œil leur stagiaire sans faire aucune remarque. Pour le moment, ils avaient une opération à mener.

Lorsque Gibbs revint, il avait un dossier dans les mains, et une mine préoccupée.

-Mc Gee, cherche moi tout sur l'historique de ce réseau, de la naissance de son fondateur jusqu'à maintenant. Dinozzo, regarde moi les trafics maritimes et aériens susceptibles de transiter des armes selon le schéma donner par nos amis du Mossad. Ziva, je veux que tu me traduise ce dossier, la moitié est écrit en hébreux. Juliette…tu vas aller chez Ducky pour le moment, il s'agit d'une opération impliquant des agences étrangères. Tu n'apprendras rien pour le moment, je vais essayer de te trouver une autre équipe avec des affaires courantes.

-Bien Monsieur.

Sa phrase d'au revoir fut interrompue par un bruit d'estomac…de Tony

-Désolé, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.

-Il est a peine midi Tony répondit Mc Gee

-J'ai des besoins Mc Gee, dont celui de manger régulièrement

-Et salement coupa David.

-Vous voulez que j'aille chercher les repas avant de rejoindre le Dr Mallard. Histoire de vous remercier pour votre accueil.

Gibbs lâcha un coup d'œil.

-D'accord.

Quand elle était arriver ce matin, le ciel était encore sombre, mais maintenant, le soleil inondait la pelouse sur le devant de l'immeuble.

Elle se dirigea prestement vers le restaurant que l'équipe lui avait indiqué en face du Q.G du NCIS tout en lisant, effarée la commande de Dinozzo. Cet homme avait un appétit d'ogre, à coté même en mettant bout a bout les commandes de ses trois amis, ils n'arrivaient pas a sa cheville. Elle sourit en ce souvenant du regard que Ziva lui avait lancé alors qu'il énumérait son repas.

Très vite, Juliette s'était aperçu qu'il y avait bien quelque chose ou eu quelque chose entre ces deux là, elle n'aurait su en dire plus mais les gestes protecteur de Tony pour Ziva était plus que flagrant. La tristesse de la jeune agent aussi. Malgré un caractère guerrier digne d'un officier du Mossad, on sentait une faille, une blessure profonde. Bien sur, la psychologue en elle avait repéré des signes de stress, ses yeux apeurés des qu'il y avait une tension, ce qui semblait être souvent. Son retrait lors de l'altercation entre Dinozzo et ce…Klark…quelque chose comme ça. Ziva aurait largement pu se protéger toute seule, pourtant elle avait regarder Tony avec des yeux effrayés. Oui, ce n'était pas le combat qu'elle avait regarder mais Tony, ses doigts sur le col de ce type. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué les marques sur les poignets de l'israélienne, ses cernes.

Dès l'énoncé de sa commande, le serveur reconnu l'équipe de Gibbs et sourit en servant une double portion de frites pour Dinozzo. Les bras chargés, elle repartit, bonnant m'allant vers les bâtiments du NCIS. Elle ne vit pas la voiture sombre sur le bord du trottoir, à mi parcours, ni l'homme à l'intérieur. Le regard sombre, la main sur la poignée, il repérait sa proie depuis de longue minute, attendant patiemment mais nerveusement qu'elle l'approche. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, elle venait seule, rien que pour lui.

Elle ne le vit pas mais sentit la main trop forte sur son épaule, l'odeur musqué et sa rage.

-Chut, alors ma Ju'. Tu ne pouvais pas rester loin de moi n'est-ce pas?

-Jarod, lâche moi.

-Chut, chut, reste calme, tu ne voudrais pas que les gens autour de nous soient alertés.

-Lache moi grogna-t-elle, le cœur battant, en essayant de se détacher de sa poigne.

-Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que je t'ai à l'œil, que tu es à moi et que je te reprendrais lorsque je le voudrais. Compris?!

Elle ne répondit pas, refusa de le laisser lui caresser la joue avec ses mains puantes, se débattit en essayant de ne pas faire tomber sa commande. Il se fit plus vigoureux et elle lâcha un petit cris de dépit, de peur, de rage, de surprise…elle ne savait pas elle-même.

-Eh! Eh! Lâchez la.

Toute dans sa peur, Juliette ne reconnut pas la voix, l'entendait elle réellement d'ailleurs?

-Prends soin de toi ma Juliette, et surtout n'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens.

-Je…

Pour lui couper la parole, il écrasa ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle laissa les sacs tombés sous le choc et essaya de la gifle avant de voir la silhouette de Mc Gee arrivé en courant. Avant qu'il ne les atteigne, Chase rentrait déjà dans sa voiture et faisait crisser les pneus sur la chaussée. Mc Gee retrouva une jeune femme au bord des larmes, le visage marqué, avec deux grands sacs de nourriture éparpillés autour d'elle.

-Vous allez bien?

Elle resta le regarder, visiblement absente. Posant son bras sur son épaule, à l'endroit même où Chase l'avait saisit, il l'amena à lui.

-Venez, on va rentrer en parler à Gibbs, il ne va pas du tout aimer cela.

-Les …Les repas…Je…

-Ça à l'air d'aller la rassura-t-il doucement.

Elle essaya de retenir les larmes et les sanglots d'angoisse. Mince Juliette, tu en avais vu d'autres non? Respire, c'est pas ce type tout agent du FBI qu'il soit qui peut t'impressionner. Tu as traversé la moitié de la planète pour te retrouver ici aujourd'hui et commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu as vécu dans un pays en guerre, à coté des missiles libanais ou israéliens, Chase n'est rien.

-Respirez. Respirez. Ça va mieux?

-Merci Tim, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas intervenu.

-C'est Gibbs qui s'inquiétait de savoir si vous auriez assez de vos deux mains pour porter tout cela. Rien que la commande de Tony doit faire un sac.

Elle ria doucement en écrasant ses dernières larmes.

-A vrai dire un sac et demi.

Le timide Mc Gee se releva et lui sourit, effaçant d'un coup de pouce une larme trainante.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller dit il doucement en la guidant vers le Q.G.

* * *

1- -Ziva, s'il te plait

-Merci.

-Sucre ou sucrette? Ziva?

-Non. Oui!

-Sucrette?

-Bien

-D'accord

2--Ziva. Tes messages téléphoniques

-Merci beaucoup. Comment ca va?

-Ok, cousi cousa

- Je vois cela

- Rien de grave


	7. Chapter 7 Faisons connaissance

Elle s'attendait à pleins de chose mais certainement pas a la réaction du patron en la voyant arrivé, la lèvre supérieure légèrement ouverte, gonflée, les yeux encore mouillés et les cheveux défaits.

-Bon Dieu Delmas qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Je sais que tu n'es pas une agent de terrain mais je ne pensais pas qu'aller chercher le repas de midi représentait une mission dangereuse…

-Ce n'est pas sa faute patron…Elle a été attaquée…répondit courageusement McGee sous le regard dur de Gibbs

-Attaquée?

-Chase.

Elle s'en voulut de frémir rien qu'à l'évocation de ce prénom.

-Pardon Gibbs…je veux dire…pas d'excuse, je sais…je ne voulais pas…

Eh ben voila qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle aujourd'hui. Ne voyait elle pas qu'elle gâchait une chance unique de bosser au NCIS. Et ces foutues larmes qui recommençaient a vouloir couler.

-Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit il en prenant le ton qu'il réservait d'habitude aux victimes ou témoins de ses affaires.

Elle essaya d'être le plus précise possible, relatant les moindres détails qu'elle avait notée, et elle savait être douée pour noter les détails auxquels peu de civils faisaient attention.

-Et ça a commencé quand?

Un nouveau gargouillis résonna dans le carré silencieux, elle se retourna en riant a travers ses larmes vers Tony qui lui rendit un sourire désolé.

-Je crois que votre repas est un peu détruit agent Dinozzo, dés..

Elle ne finit pas, se tournant d'un quart vers Gibbs qui lui adressa un regard entendu.

Une fois tout le monde installé et servis, elle commença son histoire.

-Bien, vous savez tous que j'ai été en Palestine et Israël. Et avoir ce genre de visas sur un passeport vous amène a être interrogé selon les pays dans lesquels vous souhaitez rentré. Ici compris. Surtout avec mon expérience...particuliere. Ma demande de visa ici a été accepté, comme pour n'importe quel touriste, à la base je ne souhaitais resté que quelques semaines. Un espèce de voyage linguistique. Mais arriver à l'aéroport, au moment de franchir la douane, un employé est venu me chercher accompagné de deux fédéraux. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas que c'était le FBI. Je suis une jeune étudiante en psychologie, qu'est-ce que le FBI me voudrait? J'ai répondu à leurs questions, souvent les mêmes qu'ils répétaient, dans le désordre, histoire de me rendre confuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je venais dans le pays, y avais-je de la famille, et Israël, la Palestine, Gaza, etc…Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien pour me retenir. Même si les informations sur moi étaient assez pointues, rien de compromettant. L'un des agents était Chase. Jarod Chase.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle mais n'osa pas pour autant relever la tête vers son auditoire.

-Il était tard lorsque je suis sortit de leur bureau, extenuée et pas très rassurée de prendre le taxi dans la nuit dans une ville inconnue. Chase la vue et a proposé de me ramener. J'habitais à l'hotel en attendant de me trouver quelques chose de moins cher. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Et le lendemain et le surlendemain, je trouvais des messages de sa part à la réception. Je ne connaissais pas la ville, ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais ici et…il se proposait de me faire faire un tour dans le coin durant le week end. J'ai accepté. Un délicieux week end, puis deux puis…il était parfait...Trop parfait…Et j'étais faible rajouta-t-elle doucement,

Visiblement perdue dans ses souvenirs elle stoppa de nouveau.

-Je sortais d'une expérience violente et lui n'était que douceur et attention à mon égard. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir aimé avec un grand A, mais…ça me faisait du bien de passer ces dimanches avec lui. Puis, il a voulu plus.

Elle baissa les yeux et serra deux secondes la mâchoire.

-En tout, cela a durer deux mois. Je devais commencer à réfléchir pour savoir ce que je voulais faire, renouveler mon visa? Touristique ou étudiante? Trouver un logement, du travail? Ou rentrer en France ou rien ne m'attendait. Un soir, il est arrivé avec un papier me donnant le droit de rester encore 6mois sur le territoire américain. Il parlait d'avenir. Moi, je ne savais même pas ce que serais mon lendemain et puis…Je ne me sentais pas sur la même longueur d'onde, je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais et…Appelez ça de l'instinct si vous voulez mais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de…succès avec les hommes, et lui, fantasme sur patte des femmes, s'intéressait a moi…Et les questions ont commencées…les mêmes qu'à l'aéroport, plus celle de ma vie a Gaza…souvent il revenait sur le sujet…trop souvent.J'ai voulus arrêter notre relation. Il a refusé. Et a commencé a dire que je lui appartenait. Un soir, après…

Son rougissement dit ce que ses mots ne pouvaient pas,

-J'ai fait mon sac et suis partis. Ça à été dur les premières semaines. J'ai changé deux fois d'adresses, de numéros de téléphone, de travail.

Elle lâcha un rire sans joie.

-Ça venait tout juste de se calmer. Ironique non?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenue la police?

-Il est agent du FBI Ziva.

-Est-ce qu'il c'est montré physiquement violent?

-Jamais de trop. Juste de quoi m'impressionner mais sans jamais me blesser. Maintenant, vous devez vous dire que je suis une piètre psychologue si je ne peux même pas voir le danger dans le comportement d'un homme comme Chase.

-Tu l'as très bien expliqué toi-même. Tu étais perdue. Et d'après ce que j'ai lu sur cette…expérience que tu as fait on le serait a moins. Tu n'es qu'une civile Delmas.

-Quand vous étés vous séparer? demanda Tony

-5semaines.

-Il a lâcher l'affaire rapidement.

-C'est-ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur la question. Il fallait que je trouve un stage ou un travail pour pouvoir rester ici. J'ai déménagé. Bref, je l'avais presque oublier si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Ce type a le profil d'un harceleur.

-Et il est passé à l'acte tout a l'heure.

-Je crois que je suis bonne pour déménager de nouveau.

-Tu dis que le dossier du FBI sur toi est nickel

-Oui Gibbs, là bas je n'ai aidé que des femmes et des enfants pour la plupart handicapés. Rien à voir avec le Hamas ou le Hezbollah ni Al Quaeda.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ziva se mordre la lèvre mais ne dit rien, se plongeant dans son reste de salade.


	8. Chapter 8 Juliette Delmas, NCIS

Voici la suite. L'affaire commence réellement ici. Désolée si cela vous a parut un peu long mais nous voila maintenant au coeur du sujet.

Merci de continuer a lire et pour les petits messages

Enjoy!

* * *

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Gibbs avait, encore une fois, disparus.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Demanda Ziva.

-Je ne sais pas. Mon premier jour ici et c'est déjà l'apocalypse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ria Dinozzo, c'est une espèce de tradition dans cette équipe d'avoir des ennuis avec les autres agences…Personnellement, en ce moment c'est la CIA qui me cherche, pour Mc Google, ce ne sont que les simples flics et Ziva…Elle se la joue sur le plan international, CIA, FBI, Mossad…Tu ne fais que perpétuer une tradition ma chère.

-Je ne fais même pas partis de votre équipe agent Dinozzo.

-Quelque chose me dit que cela va changer…

Même elle ne put résister à son sourire charmeur et lui en rendit un timide mais présent.

-Ce qui ferait que je ne serais, enfin, plus le bleu lacha plein d'espoir Mc Gee

-Elle ne sera pas un agent de terrain le bleu, tu seras donc encore et toujours mon Mc Probie préféré…

-Mc Probie se tourna Juliette vers Ziva.

-Cela fait partis d'une autre tradition de l'équipe Gibbs, chaque nouveau venu a un surnom…Notre sauveur ici présent s'appelle le bleu ou Mc quelque chose…ça l'aide a rester motiver continua le second de l'équipe.

-C'est surtout une « tradition » que Tony instaure.

-Et quel est celui que vous avez donner à l'agent David? Demanda légèrement taquine Juliette.

Ziva arrêta de piocher distraitement dans son assiette en carton pour fixer Tony qui lui, déglutit difficilement.

-C'est-à-dire…étant donné que Ziva peut me tuer de 18 manières différentes avec un simple trombone…

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait rigola la jeune femme. Et le votre?

-Moi j'en ai pas, je suis l'agent senior…

-Vraiment mon petit derrière poilu?? Se joignit enfin Ziva.

Ce qui fit rire Mc Gee et Delmas et rougir Dinozzo prit par surprise. Ils ignorèrent délibérément les autres employés présent dans le bullpen qui se retournaient . Cela faisait plus de six mois que des rires sincères ne s'était pas échappés du carré de l'équipe A.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, alors que les restes de repas avaient déjà disparus, des voix fortes se firent entendre à l'étage, en même temps que l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

-Gibbs, vous devez vous concentrer sur une affaire. Ordre du SECNAV

-Léon, ce n'est pas moi qui ai imposé une stagiaire dans mon équipe. Maintenant qu'elle est là, elle sera traitée comme les autres. Si ce type la cherche, il me trouvera.

-Ce type est un agent du FBI qui travaille sur une mission extrêmement importante.

-Plus que la sécurité de cette gamine?

Lorsque Fornel entra dans le carré, il trouva les trois agents tête tournées vers le balcon et Juliette recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

-Eh bien, on s'amuse bien ici. Intervint-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous? Se leva Tony

-Des nouvelles pour notre dossier.

-Vous étés seuls? Vos deux acolytes sont restés à la maison?

-Pause déjeuner…vous savez comment sont les jeunes agents.

Inconsciemment, Juliette caressa sa lèvre encore gonflée. Et dans le même mouvement sentis la main de Mc Gee sur son épaule.

-Ils nous rejoignent après.

-Je ferais mieux de rejoindre le Dr Mallard. Merci pour ce déjeuner.

-Delmas!

-Agent Gibbs.

-Tu restes.

Qu'Est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus?

-Tu es accrédité pour les dossiers sensibles. Tu as le droit de participer à cette enquête. Tu auras un badge de consultant, pas d'arme et où que tu ailles, tu seras accompagné de Mc Gee ou David.

-Pourquoi pas moi Gibbs?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un agent prêt à partir sous couverture.

Juliette n'osa pas demander quel serait son rôle.

Le reste de l'équipe elle, resta sous le choc. Une nouvelle mission sous couverture pour Tony. Ziva se leva, jeta son reste de déjeuner à la poubelle et sortit brusquement. Mc Gee et Dinozzo restèrent se regarder. Juliette se demanda ce que ce dialogue silencieux pouvait dire mais respecta le moment d'intimité entre les deux hommes pour se tourner vers Gibbs qui commençait a rassembler quelques affaires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-MTAC. Ce sera notre cellule de crise.

Montant les marches derrière lui, elle osa enfin l'arrêter discrètement.

-Vous faites ça pour me garder hors d'atteinte de Chase n'est-ce pas?

-Il sera la tout le temps avec nous Delmas…Mais jamais seul avec toi.

Mc Gee fut ordonné de la briefer sur le sujet.

Le conflit israélo palestinien qui semblait se nourrir ici en Amérique en passant par l'Afrique du Nord.

La CIA, d'où la présence de Kort, avait des infos sur deux réseaux différents conduisant un trafic d'arme pour provoquer differents attentats simultanés sur Jérusalem. Le FBI, d'où la présence de Chase et de ses collègues, avait enquêté sur les différents trafics civils d'armes aux Etats Unis et sur les différentes têtes d'affiches des réseaux terroristes déjà identifie sur le territoire. Le NCIS était dépêché pour le côté des trafics militaires. Il était en effet probable que les armes soient volées dans des stocks de l'armée, détournées ou envoyées via bateau jusqu'àu Magrebh. De là, la trace du trafic déjà mince était perdue.

Par soucis diplomatique, les services secrets algériens marocain et tunisien n'avaient pas été impliqué et les américains y allaient sur la pointe des pieds.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayer les renseignements Français?

-Pourquoi? Demanda Mc Gee, occupé arranger une table de conférence avec micro devant l'écran où quelques heures auparavant, le père de Ziva était apparu. La première fois qu'elle voyait son père depuis sa libération de Somalie. 6mois depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé et pas un signe de lui.

-Parce que la France a obligatoirement des renseignements sur ce qui se passe au Maghreb. Le pays a des relations étroites sur ses anciennes colonies. Et beaucoup d'algérien ou de marocains habitent en France. Ils sont arabophones et musulmans. Et nous avons aussi des cellules d'Al queda sur le territoire.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Je lis beaucoup, et on en parle régulièrement a la télé, sans parler des fusils d'assauts que l'on peut trouver dans certaines…banlieue, je pense que c'est le bon mot.

-Et ces banlieues sont surtout habité par les personnes d'origine maghrébines

-Comme ici avec les gens de couleurs.

-On peut en parler a Gibbs, ça mangera pas de pain. Surtout que pour la dernière partie du voyage, il semblerait que l'on ai aucune piste.

-Et pour les terroristes ici?

-On a des noms, en fait des listes de noms, que le FBI doit recouper. Il est impossible que tous ai le désir de détruire Jérusalem. Une ville sainte aussi pour les musulmans pas seulement pour les extrémistes d'ailleurs.

-Nous devons donc chercher des…je ne sais pas le terme…plus que des extrémistes.

-Et c'est la que tu vas nous aider. Avec Ducky et des profilers du FBI, vous aller rechercher ceux qui pourraient faire ça. Arriva Gibbs, chargé de dossier et de sa tasse de café

-Dresser le profil d'un groupe de personne?

-Du leader en tout cas.

-Et combien y a-t-il de possibilités?

-Des centaines. Intervint Fornel suivit de Mc Cathy et Chase.

De suite Mc Gee la conduisit jusqu'à sa chaise qu'il poussa galamment tandis que Dinozzo arriva derrière David avec des bloc notes et des stylos ainsi que différents dossiers. Le NCIS s'assit d'un coté de la table, le FBI et la CIA prenaient place en face. Ils étaient installés de telle sorte que Chase ne pouvait même pas croiser le regard de Juliette qui se trouva étonnée de ne pas trembler, entourée de Gibbs et de Mc Gee.

Lorsque Vance les rejoignit, il annonca une nouvelle visio conférence avec Israel et le Mossad. Ziva fut la seule à ne pas se tourner vers l'écran auquel elle tournait complètement le dos. Dans le mouvement et malgré la pénombre, Gibbs remarqua la main de Dinozzo posée sur la cuisse de sa partenaire en signe d'apaisement et Juliette, les gestes nerveux de cette dernière.


	9. Chapter 9 l'an prochain à Jérusalem

Merci pour les messages et les reviews.

Désolée pour l'erreur de chargement de chapitre hier. Et merci à Vivi de me l'avoir indiqué. Tout est rentrée dans l'ordre.

Ici, vraiment le début de l'affaire. Je ne suis pas très douée pour le suspens. Je préfère la psychologie des personnages mais j'espère tout de même être lisible.

Enjoy!

* * *

L'écran s'alluma sur le visage épais d'un homme d'âge mur, les cheveux plus poivres que sels, bouclés, les yeux bruns, le sourire sévère, presque carnasier, jouant distraitement avec un ouvre enveloppe. Geste que Juliette avait déjà remarqué, le matin même, chez Ziva. Et qui lui donna la chaire de poule.

-Shalom Léon. De nouvelles informations viennent de me parvenir et j'ai tenus à vous les transmettre le plus rapidement possible.

-Shalom Elie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je vous présente un jeune officier. Dit-il en se tournant vers un tout jeune homme resté dans l'ombre.

-Messieurs, Mademoiselle. Officier David. Je rentre de mission, un quartier de Gaza qui était infecté de…terroristes. Nous avons eu comme renseignement qu'ils pensaient commettre les attentats pour une fête importante.

-Juive ou musulmane? questionna Juliette, sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard dur de Gibbs. Instinctivement elle recula d'un pas, se trouvant collée à la table.

-Sans doute juive mademoiselle, s'étonna le jeune homme aux longues boucles brunes. Je ne pensais pas que les américains faisaient ce genre de différence.

-Elle…elle peut être importante…Essaya d'articuler bravement Juliette.

-En effet. Mais il semblerait que cela soit pour la grande fête de Kippour

Juliette se mordit la lèvre. Il ne restait pas grand temps, deux mois si ses calculs étaient bons. Mais cela semblait plausible, une des fêtes les plus respectées du Judaïsme, durant laquelle on chantait « l'année prochaine, Si Dieu Veut, à Jérusalem »

-Très symbolique en tout cas. nota Mc Carthy.

-Oui. Nous avons eu une liste de site touché. Le mur, le consulat américain, le St Sépulcre,

-En plein cœur du quartier musulman?

-Oui Madame.

Elle avait la voix coupée. Tout ces lieux elle les connaissaient, elle les avaient parcourus. Les rues étaient étroites avec des habitations et une foule compacte. Des souks, des enfants qui jouaient sur pas de porte et sur les toits.

-Le St Sépulcre n'est pas juif intervint Mc Carthy

-Non, mais il est chrétien, comme les américains. En tout cas dans l'idée des extrémistes. Vous savez, la bataille du Bien contre le Mal…

-Mais il est dans le quartier musulmans, tenus par des musulmans…

-Le quartier est peuplé de chrétien, la Via Dolorosa,

-Je sais...soupira Juliette.

-Autre chose? demanda Gibbs.

-Nous devons attendre un peu encore pour en savoir plus.

-Pourquoi questionna apparemment nonchalant Dinozzo qui n'avait pas quitte sa place à côté de Ziva.

-Que notre…source se réveil.

Un silence tomba dans la salle de conférence. Elle frémit.

-L'officier Rivkin vous tiendra au courant. Il sera le contact du Mossad avec le NCIS.

-Rivkin glapit Dinozzo alors que Ziva semblait vouloir disparaître sous la table malgré sa contenance rigide.

-Joshua Rivkin Agent Dinozzo. Le petit frère de Mickaël.

Les deux hommes accrochèrent leur regard. Sur l'écran le visage portait une marque de défi.

-Officier David, je prendrais contact avec vous dès que nous en savons plus. Lehitraoth Zivalah.

Elle ne répondit pas, visage fermé, yeux clos. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se contenir. Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle n'étais pas une machine. Les lumières se rallumèrent et elle reprit son masque d'officier du Mossad.

-Ça nous laisse un peu d'un mois pour identifier, et arrêter ces terroristes. Commenca Mc Carthy

-Ils veulent faire un maximum de victimes, ce sont des hauts lieux touristiques...

-Jusqu'à sacrifier les leurs. Ce quartier est précieux pour les musulmans. C'est la capitale qu'ils rêvent de créer une fois que les territoires seront unifiés.

-Vous pensez que leur source nous a berner? demanda Mc Carthy à Juliette

-Je ne sais pas je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions il a été interrogé, mais je trouve cela tellement énorme. Pour avoir côtoyé des palestiniens de prêt et avoir vécus dans ce quartier je peux vous dire que ça me parait…louche.

-Qu'en penses-tu Ziva?

-Que Juliette n'a pas tort mais en même temps, ils sont tellement…fous que rien ne m'étonnes, les victimes musulmanes seront transformées en martyrs de la foi.

-Ils sont vraiment tarés lâcha Chase.

-Pas plus que le Mossad lâcha Tony en se levant. Je vais me remettre sur les transits aériens et maritimes patron.

Il avait quitté le MTAC avant que Gibbs ai pu lui répondre.

Il incomba à Mc Gee, aidé D'Abby de mettre en place des réseaux de communications extrêmement sécurisés afin d'éviter notamment que des agences étrangères ne soient au courant de leur investigations. Ducky et Delmas se virent confier les premières sélections de terroristes présumés du FBI. Ziva leur transmit le dossier du Mossad en anglais et en Français pour Juliette. Et continua ce que Mc Gee avait commencé le matin même avec l'aide de Kort.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Dinozzo réapparut deux dossiers a la main.

-J'ai trouvé deux navires militaires américains qui passent dans les mers des pays concernés. Mais plusieurs alliés, anglais, Français, allemands et italiens. En fait, dans les semaines qui viennent, ils ont annoncés des exercices dans les mers marocaines et algériennes avec l'autorisation de ces pays. Pour le moment je ne sais que ce qui est officiel.

-Je m'en occupe dit Kort

-Je veux les noms des bateaux et la liste d'équipage pour chacun.

-En ce qui concerne les avions Patron, plusieurs des nôtres s'envolent vers Israël tous les jours, de plusieurs aérodromes possibles.

-Alors il va falloir voir s'il y a un lien entre eux et les possibles terroristes.

-C'est chercher une aiguille…Je suis dessus Patron.

Et le MTAC resta une fourmilière pendant toute l'après midi avec des allers retours, des visites de militaires haut gradés, accompagnés de Vance, des techniciens venant aider les informaticiens. A la fin de la journée, soit 22h lorsque tous le monde commença à se rendre compte que les bureaux extérieurs étaient devenus silencieux, que les yeux piquaient sur les dossiers et les écrans.

-A demain, 7h ici. Lâcha Gibbs en prenant le chemin de son bureau.

Tout le monde commença à ranger ses affaires et suivre le patron. Sauf Juliette et Chase qui depuis quelques minutes s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle resta , le nez plongé dans un dossier récapitulant la liste d'une cellule terroriste probable des environs de D.C., un crayon à la main, elle listait les revendications de cette cellule qui ressemblait à toutes celles lues jusqu'à présent, presque aux mots prêt. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas pu trouver une branche terroriste pouvant d'un coup comme ça vouloir visée Jérusalem.

Chase ne faisait même pas semblant de lire un dossier où d'être occupé, il était la, à la regarder. Affalé sur sa chaise, il attendait qu'elle relève la tête. Elle ne broncha pas, concentrée sur ses dossiers, voulant faire bonne impressions a Gibbs.

Il perdut vite patience et lui ferma son dossier.

-Tu as entendus Ju', ton boss nous a permis de partir. Rentrons a la maison tous les deux.

-Je ne rentrerais pas avec toi Jarod. Laisse moi tranquille.

-Allons, allons. Tu n'as pas toujours dis cela. N'oublies pas grâce à qui tu es resté dans ce pays Juliette.

-Je travaille pour le NCIS maintenant, tu ne peux plus utiliser ce moyen de pression sur moi. Fout moi la paix, oublie moi.

-Autrement quoi Juliette? Tu crois que ton boy scout de tout à l'heure me feras grand-chose?!

-L'agent Mc Gee n'a fait que son travail et je te déconseille fortement de t'en prendre à aucuns d'entre eux. Dit-elle en se levant.

Il la retint par le coude.

-Tu m'appartiens Delmas, ce que tu as, tu me le dois.

-Laisse moi.

-Tu rentres avec moi maintenant.

-Un problème Juliette? Intervint Tim de la rambarde d'accès.

-Non, j'essayais d'expliquer a l'agent Chase que nous devions rester professionnel et avoir l'esprit d'équipe articula difficilement.

-En effet, cela me semble un bon conseil. Dit il en descendant vers le couple, Chase tenant encore d'une poigne ferme le bras de Juliette.

-Franchement Mc Gee, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver. Ce n'est qu'une seconde main qui a couché avec l'ennemi…

Il lacha si violemment son emprise qu'elle faillit chuter et dût se rattraper à la table.

-Peut être Chase, mais je n'ai pas besoin de la menacer pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer avec moi ce soir.

* * *

un peu long mais je ne savais comment couper...


	10. Chapter 10

Ils restèrent se regarder dans la pénombre.

Le temps pour Juliette de calmer sa respiration.

Le temps pour Mc Gee de se calmer tout court. Il avait eu une envie folle d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce type.

-On devrait peut être rejoindre les autres. L'équipe a pour habitude de se retrouver autour d'un repas chez Ziva le lundi soir, elle vous invite.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, je crois qu'elle vous aime bien.

-Je l'aime bien aussi…Merci pour…

-Pas de problème, et puis, Gibbs nous a ordonné de ne pas vous laisser seule avec ce Chase. Je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il ne nous suivait pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pourrez pas être la tout le temps. Je vais rentrer chez moi et il y a des chances qu'il m'y suive ou m'y attende. Dans ma dernière colocation, il téléphonait de jour comme de nuit. Il en a fait peur a ma colocataire, du coup, j'ai du déménagé.

-Vous saviez que c'était lui.

-Il ne s'est jamais identifié mais… Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

-Aller venez. Les autres vont nous attendre dit il en glissant sa main dans son dos.

Malgré les soucis de la journée, la fatigue, la retombée de l'excitation d'avoir obtenue cette place inattendue de consultante au NCIS en une journée, Juliette passa une très agréable journée. Entre les blagues et les citations de films de Dinozzo, les claques à la tête que Gibbs lui administrait avec, semble -t-il, un certain plaisir, les histoires sans fin mais pleine de sagesse de Ducky et les babillages enjoués d'Abby, personne ne vit la soirée s'écoulée. Minuit passé sonna quand Gibbs donna l'ordre de lever l'ancre. Juliette vérifia son portable encore une fois, Christina n'ayant pas appelé, elle espéra que Chase l'avait laissé tranquille et accepta d'être reconduite à la maison par Tim. Ils roulèrent tranquillement, continuant les discussions entamées plus tôt. Le message était clair, parler de tout sauf de boulot ou d'agent du FBI harceleur.

-Tout semble calme. Merci Tim, la soirée était vraiment géniale.

-Ziva est un vrai cordon bleu. et depuis son retour de Somalie, on essais de passer un maximum de temps tous ensembles.

-Ça à durer combien de temps?

-2mois sans nouvelles. Jusqu'à ce qu'on aille la chercher. Comment le savez-vous?

-Mon boulot c'est d'observer les gens…Mais je ne ferais aucunes remarques ni ne poserais aucunes questions.

-Je ne pense pas en effet qu'elle soit prête à en parler.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver en retard pour mon second jour.

-A demain matin 6:30 ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

-Ordre de Gibbs.

-D'accord, alors a demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Comme un agent appliqué, il resta devant la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'ai refermée sur elle. Seulement après il s'autorisa à se relaxer.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci de suivre cette histoire. Aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, mieux que les soldes lol ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Maintenant que ses invités avaient quitté les lieux, que la vaiselle était faite, Ziva était assise, seule, sur son canapé, dans le noir, a regarder dans le vide.

Elle entendait encore les rires de la soirée dans les oreilles, l'odeur des falafels planait encore dans la pièce de son nouvel appartement. Un lieux neutre où le sang de Mickael n'avait pas coulé, que personne n'avait fait brûler. Sans piano.

Elle n'avait pas entendu la musique d'un piano depuis la veille de son départ en Afrique. Elle avait joué une ballade qu'elle avait essayer d'enseigner à Tony l'été où Gibbs s'était retiré. Elle l'avait joué inlassablement jusqu'à être certaine de ne pouvoir l'oublier. Elle n'avait qu'a fermer les yeux pour la réentendre. Mais ce soir elle ne le voulait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de cicatrice ou de marque visible. Il ne lui restait que les cris dans la tête, la peur de dormir, et la peur…le peur encore et toujours. Cette après midi, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque Kort avait fait ces réflexions et que Tony lui avait sauté dessus. Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait pu mettre ce type par terre en deux mouvements, lui faire ravaler ses paroles en quelques secondes, sans avoir besoin de sortir son arme.

Peut être qu'elle devenait trop…molle, peut être ne pouvait-elle plus se défendre elle-même? Ou ses partenaires? Devait-elle arrêter d'aller sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que ces peurs disparaissent de nouveau. Si elles disparaissent. Ou peut être que le Directeur David avait raison. Elle n'était plus assez bonne à ce qu'elle faisait, plus assez bonne officier ni pour le Mossad ni pour le NCIS. Ce qu'elle avait toujours été, une bonne officier qui suivait les ordres sans broncher ni mot dire. Elle avait tuer, espionner, tricher, utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition pour accomplir ses missions, même son corps. Mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle ne le voulait plus. Mais, même les ordres les plus clairs elle n'arriverait plus à les suivre.

Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Que ferait elle d'autre?

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre à la question, la clef tourna dans la porte d'entrée et instinctivement elle attrapa son arme sous le cousin du canapé.

-Eh, Zee-vah, je te croyais couchée, tu dois être épuisée.

-Je t'attendais avant d'aller dormir.

-Ok, sweetheart, la journée a été longue. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle cala sa tete dans son épaule.

-Viens dormir.

* * *

un peu de Tiva, que je n'ai pas véritablement dévellopé par la suite même si des surprises restent à venir...

si certains sont intéréssés, je peux écrire des "vignettes" expliquant le pourquoi du comment de ces réfléxions de Ziva et sa relation avec Dinozzo. Y a qu'a demander et me laisser un peu de temps...

A bientôt

Azniv


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure prévue, Gibbs trouva son équipe accompagnée de Fornell et de Kort.

-Bonjour Gibbs, commença Ziva, Le Mossad vient d'appeler, leur source n'est plus...valable. Ils nous ont envoyés toutes leurs informations sur elle et le réseau auquel elle appartenait. Ça arrivera par attaché d'ambassade dans la matinée.

-J'ai aussi les renseignements pour le trafic aérien et maritime des pays alliés, on a commencé à les éplucher. Plusieurs pourraient faire l'affaire si on prends en compte le fait que toutes les armes et charges explosives soient a transportées et non déjà en partie en Israël.

-Pourquoi font-ils faire tous ce chemin et prennent ils tous ces risques pour les importer alors qu'ils pourraient en faire venir de plus prêt, Jordanie, Egypte? questionna Juliette

-Les frontières du pays sont très sécurisées.

-J'ai vu passer des litres d'essences, des cigarettes, des médicaments dans des tunnels, par des gamins. Pourquoi pas des armes?

-Parce que les tunnels dont tu parles Juliette, le Mossad les connaît.

-Alors soyons logique commença-t-elle a arpenter la salle sous les yeux de Gibbs prêt a entendre toutes les idées pouvant faire avancer cette enquête. Les frontières sont extrêmement sures, mais ils sont certains de pouvoir faire entrer des centaines d'armes et des tonnes d'explosifs, de les faire parvenir a Jérusalem, de les placer et de tout faire sauter, d'ici deux mois. Si la date est bonne.

-Elle parait plausible. Lacha Fornell qui checka son portable pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

-Ils ont du commencer avant. Regardons alors les aller retour de ces derniers mois entre le Maghreb et l'Israel, les noms des équipages etc. continua Gibbs.

-Je suis en train de mettre au point un programme pouvant me relier les noms des différents marins des différents bateaux des différents pays impliqués mais ça va prendre du temps.

-Demande à Abby de venir t'aider.

-Il faut un leader charismatique, sur de lui, avec des moyens importants et surtout un bon travail en amont pour faire accepter à des musulmans pratiquants de sacrifier leurs frères et la ville sainte…continua Juliette plus pour elle que pour ses collègues. Des hommes prêts a tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? questionna Gibbs.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Que le kamikaze envoyé là bas ne sera sans doute pas le même que celui qui est envoyé en Afhganistan, il sera sans aucun doute plus fanatique. Il ne s'agit pas de défendre son pays en guerre mais de détruire le dernier endroit sur terre où le prophète a été vu. Il faut plus qu'un islamiste extrémiste.

-Un mercenaire? Commenta Dinozzo

-Qui accepterais de sacrifier sa vie a la cause?

-Et pourquoi pas un palestinien continua Ziva.

-J'en suis pas certaine lacha Juliette. C'est plausible mais alors avec un énorme lavage de cerveau avant. Je suis vraiment…Je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelques choses cloche…

-C'est sans doute pour cela que tu n'es pas un agent lacha Chase en entrant suivis de prêt par un Mc Carthy au visage fermé. Fornell, voici les dossiers demandés. Al Quaeda semble dans le coup.

-Un message de Ben Laden envoyé a des têtes de cellules marocaines et palestiniennes a été transmise durant la nuit.

-Dinozzo, pointe tes recherches sur les avions et bateaux en direction du Maroc. Mc Gee, montre nous ce message sur l'écran. Ziva, tu traduis.

Un message en caractère arabe apparut sur l'écran géant du MTAC, Ziva, aidée de Mc Carthy, lus a voix haute un court texte de six lignes, annonçant la fin prochaine de la présence des croisés en terre sainte et de la fin du monde occidentale. Exhortant les combattants a prendre les armes pour une lutte sans merci.

-Bien, je veux une équipe qui se penche sur les transports et une autre sur ce message.

-Le FBI s'en occupe déjà. Je pense que le NCIS devrait s'occuper des transports et des implications militaires pendant que le FBI fait son boulot proposa Fornell.

-Delmas

-Gibbs

- Les pistes d'hier?

-Aucun des réseaux déjà identifiés ne parle une seule fois de Jérusalem. Ils peuvent tous être impliqués ou aucun.

-et sans nom tu ne peux rien faire n'est-ce pas

-Exactement. Il me faut un minimum d'infos pour dresser un profil

Gibbs se souvint de Kate devant le dossier d'Aswari.

-En quoi dresser un profil pourra nous aider a empêcher ces attentats? demanda Chase

-Cela peut nous permettre d'anticiper certaines actions et de pouvoir avancer dans la recherche des individus impliqués.

Ce n'étais pas Juliette qui avait répondus mais Mc Gee, qui bidouillait toujours sur un des ordinateur du MTAC. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'agent du FBI et un sourire caché de la part de Gibbs.

-Au boulot!


	13. Chapter 13 Peur?

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous interrèsse encore. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de feedback alors j'ai un peu de mal à savoir ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas, toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

Surtout que j'ai écrit une trilogie à partir de cette histoire :-) Dites moi si ça vaut le coup de continuer...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Les journées et la semaines passèrent sans que vraiment ils aient le temps de s'en rendre compte, ponctuées d'aller et retour entre la CIA, le FBI et NCIS, des appels quotidiens du Mossad. Sans parler de toutes les alertes de vols et de disparitions d'armes et d'explosifs des réserves militaires.

Le lundi revint après un week end au travail chargé. Une unité de marine avait découvert la disparition de pinte de C4. 1200kg. Envolés dans la nature. Cette alerte avait permis de remonter un trafic, sans savoir pour autant si il était relié aux menaces terroristes.

-Juliette, tu n'as pas oublié pour la soirée demanda Abby venue prendre des nouvelles de son équipe.

-Non, Mc Gee me dépose chez Ziva dès que Gibbs nous donneras l'autorisation de partir.

-Où est elle?

-Euh…Elle et Tony sont partis plus tôt. Je ne sais pas trop pour quoi.

-Tu semble fatiguée.

-Un peu, consentit-elle en ayant vérifié que Gibbs n'était pas alentour. Le rythme est plus soutenu que je ne le pensais. Mais ça va aller. Se changer les idées nous feras du bien a tous.

Abby resta regarder la jeune femme en souriant doucement, la tête sur le coté comme lorsqu'elle essayait de deviner quel dessin de molécule pouvait se dessiner sur son écran plasma.

Elle la jaugea quelques secondes avant de lever les épaules et de faire demi tour en trottinant sur ses chaussures à plate forme. Juliette resta la regarder intriguée, avant d'essayer de se replonger dans ce dossier.

Deux sous officiers avaient été identifiés en ce qui concerne le vol de C4, deux marines d'origine marocaines. La CIA s'était procurée les dossiers des renseignements marocains sur eux et Juliette était chargee de préparer le terrain des interrogatoires pour Fornell, Gibbs ayant déclaré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour faire craquer deux sous off' assez débils pour voler dans les réserves de l'armée américaine, réserve qu'ils étaient censés surveiller.

Elle étouffa un second baillement en deux minutes à peine, repoussa son café au loin, ne supportant plus l'odeur. Elle en abusait trop ces derniers temps et cela la rendait nauséeuses. En plus de cela, sa migraine ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil. Peut être qu'un thé lui ferait du bien.

Arrivée devant la machine a café, elle ne sentit pas la présence de Chase derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsque son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque.

-On se retrouve Juliette.

-Jarod, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter cela.

Depuis la dernière altercation, et si on mettait de coté certains sous entendus désobligeants, il s'était tenu tranquille

-Ton boy scout n'est pas là?

-Tim est avec Gibbs, s'occupant des voleurs de C4. Tu devrais être avec eux.

-Mc Carthy est dans la salle d'observation. Dit-il en se collant à elle, lui rappelant ainsi sa supériorité.

-Recule.

-Sinon quoi, railla-t-il

-Recule Chase.

-Tu aimes ça Juliette…Je le sens. Ce n'est pas ton informaticien qui…

-Ferme la Jarod. Il ne se passe rien entre Mc Gee et moi.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de s'expliquer devant ce type.

-Recule maintenant s'il te plait. Dit elle en détachant chaques syllabes

-Pas avant que tu ai accepté un rendez vous.

Il placa sa main sur sa hanche. La nausée la reprit de plus belle. Il était déjà tard et personne à l'horizon. Elle se refusa de paniquer.

-Non Chase.

-Tu ne comprends pas Juliette. Tu n'as pas le choix. Ton équipe risque de découvrir des infos compromettantes sur toi. Très embarassantes même...Ce soir chez toi.

Son souffle était trop prêt de son oreille, elle serra la mâchoire pour qu'il n'entende pas la petit cri qui voulait s'échapper contre sa volonté. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les réouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit une main calme sur son épaule.

-Delmas-tu m'entends.

-Gibbs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands, le souffle entrecoupé.

-Tu vas bien?

-Bien sûr. Respira-t-elle doucement. J'ai étudié le dossier du second marine. Selon moi, il serait le leader du duo. Avec son degré d'études, ses capacités personnelles, il mériterait mieux qu'un poste de surveillant de réserve. Ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles montre un soldat de très bon niveau. Après 5ans dans le corps des marines, je trouve bizarre qu'il ne soit resté que sous officier. Si il est là c'est soit qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise, soit de son plein gré. Dans les deux cas, ça lui fait un…une bonne excuse pour rester là.

-Un mobile

-Mobile.

-Il doit être bien frustré sauf si rester à cette position sert un but bien précis.

Ils n'avaient pas bouger de devant la machine à boisson, Gibbs la regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle débitait son rapport. Sa voix était douce quand il lui parlait, elle aurait même put voir une petite pointe d'inquiétude.

-Et d'après les infos que Mc Gee m'a fournis sur lui, il semble avoir le profil idéal pour commander un type comme ce BenFarla. Ce dernier est plus faible psychiquement. Un niveau d'étude plus bas, il a plus de mal a intégrer la culture américaine. Bien sûr, je ne peux être certaine qu'après les avoir vu et avoir parler avec eux mais…Sur papier cela semble cohérent. Je vous taperais un rapport que j'enverrais à Ducky pour avoir son aval.

Depuis ces derniers jours elle et le médecin légiste s'étaient rapprochés à force d'essayer de cerner un profil potentiel. Ce dernier appréciait d'avoir une oreille attentive pour ces histoires parfois trop longues pour le reste de l'équipe mais qu'elle adorait écouter. Après tout, écouter et observer faisait partis de son travail. Et il avait bonne impression d'elle. Gibbs le savait.

-Bien. Mais hors de question que tu les interroges. Tu n'es pas une agent. On le fera demain, laissons les mariner un peu.

-Mais la garde a vue...?

-Pas de délais pour les affaires de terrorisme.

Elle resta le regarder. Jusqu'à present ils n'avaient que la preuve de vol.

-Est-ce que je te fait peur Delmas?

Peur…Gibbs devait effrayer la moitié de ce bullpen, si ce n'est l'agence entière. Sans parler toutes les nouvelles recrues qu'il faisait pleurer. Mais non, après avoir connue la peur extrême de mourir sous des bombes, elle pouvait dire que Gibbs ne lui faisait pas peur.

Au contraire même, elle devait avouer ressentir une certaine assurance à ses cotés. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle qui avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

Il vit la question dans ses yeux.

-Tu trembles Delmas. Dit il en lui tendant le gobelet de thé qui restait refroidir dans la machine depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Appel Mc Gee, Ziva nous attends.

Et il avait disparut.


	14. Chapter 14 Alors quoi?

Merci pour la review Vivi, ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver des choses à Chase mais il faudra attendre le "2nd Tome" pour le savoir...Oui je sais, je suis pas sympa ;-)

Sais tu comment je peux faire pour te répondre directement? Je n'y arrive pas.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Soudainement, Juliette se trouva encore plus las qu'en début de soirée, elle sentit ses mains tremblées, se sentit envahir par une envie de pleurer incontrôlable. Elle qui n'avait pas pleurer depuis des mois. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Elle décida de suivre les ordres de Gibbs et retrouva Mc Gee à leur bureau en train d'empacter ses affaires et les siennes.

-Gibbs nous attends dans le garage, on prends sa voiture pour aller chez Ziva. Je pense qu'il veut que l'on revienne après pour continuer sur l'enquête.

Pas de réponse.

-Ça va Juliette leva-t-il la tête de son sac.

-Bien sûr. Répondit elle tête baissée.

Doucement il essaya de la regarder dans les yeux mais elle s'y refusa. Elle sentit à peine son pouce sous son menton.

-Tu pleures. Murmura-t-il. En déplaçant doucement, trop doucement, son pouce pour écraser une larme qu'elle ne savait même pas échappée.

-Non ça va promis. Mais ses larmes redoublèrent sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Eh, Juliette. Dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour la consoler.

Il sentit ses bras s'agripper à ses épaules dans un geste de sauvegarde. Comme sil elle avait peur de couler maintenant.

-C'est fini. Tout va bien se passer. Il ne te feras pas de mal. Je te le promet. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus une menace dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste d'apaissement.

Comment savait il qu'il s'agissait de Chase. Même elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle craquait maintenant. La fatigue. Elle n'était pas pire qu'a Gaza. La pression non plus. Gibbs semblait content d'elle, même si il ne le montrait pas en tout cas il ne montrait pas le contraire. Elle etait bien intégrée à l'équipe plus qu'elle ne pensait au départ d'ailleurs, surtout grâce à Ziva et Mc Gee.

Alors quoi?

De son balcon, sans que ses agents ne s'en rendent compte, Gibbs observa la scène avec intérêt. Plus loin, toujours dans l'indifférence des deux jeunes gens, Chase et Mc Carthy arrivaient de la salle d'interrogatoire. Juliette se raidit dans les bras de Tim à leur apparition dans son champs de vision. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux mais ne dit rien. Son visage se durcit, Gibbs se prépara à intervenir si besoin mais à son grand étonnement Tim ne bougea pas, resta fixer Chase avant de prendre les deux sacs à dos sur son bureau et de serrer la main de Juliette dans la sienne avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur sans un mot.

Même de là où il était, Gibbs vu la peur sur le visage de Delmas et la colère noir sur celui de Chase que son coéquipier tenait par l'épaule. Et l'assurance dans la démarche de Mc Gee.

Loin de l'agent qui 5ans auparavant bafouillait à la moindre de ses paroles, rougissait à la moindre blague que Dinozzo pouvait faire sur lui. Si il en resentit de la fierté, Gibbs ne le démontra pas, ses yeux froids plaqués sur Chase qui se dirigea vers la cabine d'ascenseur à grande enjambée. Trop tard pour autant rattrapé le couple ce qui valut un coup de poing dans la porte de la cabine.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans le garage du NCIS, que Gibbs les rejoignent.

A peine arrivé à l'appartement de Ziva, Juliette courut jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard perplexe des hommes présents. Seule Ziva eut la présence d'esprit de la suivre. Elle la trouva pliée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, se tordant de douleur.

-Sssh, ça va aller. Vas y…dit elle en tenant les cheveux de cette dernière déjà humides. Elle lui massa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un assouplissement de ses muscles. Ça va mieux?

Yeux clos, s'asseyant par terre, elle hocha juste la tête, essayant de reprendre bonne mesure.

-Todah Ziva.

-De rien. Ça va mieux?

-Je crois. La journée a été rude.

-Je vois ça. Je vais te préparer un bouillon, tu vas aller t'allonger dans ma chambre quelques minutes.

-Non…Je…

-Chut…Prends ça comme un ordre d'une supérieure.

-Vous avez l'air tout aussi fatigué que moi Ziva dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche

-La journée a été rude.

-Et les nuits aussi n'est-ce pas…

-Toi aussi?

Elle se contenta d' hocher la tête positivement. Elles se sourirent, presque complices.

Et se levèrent en cœur pour découvrir Gibbs suivit de prêt de ses deux agents mâles, en train de les observer sur le pas de la porte.

-Delmas, Ziver?

-On arrive Gibbs, juste le temps de prêter une chemise à Juliette. Et de se rafraîchir

-Vous entendez messieurs, laissons ces dames se rafraîchir

Les deux jeunes femmes ignorèrent les regards de leurs coéquipiers et la dernière chose que Gibbs aperçut avant de fermer la porte sur eux sont les deux mains serrées que rien ne semblait pouvoir séparer.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon cosy de Ziva, elles y découvrirent Dinozzo et Mc Gee assis sur des cousins à même le sol devant la table basse, Palmer et Abby en train d'y déposer des plats, Ducky et Gibbs, prêt de la petite cheminée en train de discuter nonchalamment. Ziva guida Juliette changée une chemise émeraude trop grande pour elle laissant entrevoir des épaules ivoires et contrastant avec ses cheveux aux reflets roux, jusqu'au canapé. Gibbs remarqua les yeux fuyant de son plus jeune agent et le regard inquiet du plus ancien. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus est la réaction d'Abby. Non pas par l'énorme accolade qu'elle donna à la jeune stagiaire mais par sa précaution en le lui donnant, comme si cette dernière était en verre. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Ducky.

-Comment vous sentez vous ma chère amie?

-Beaucoup mieux, je pense ne pas avoir digérer le repas de midi.

-Je trouvais aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée de commander pareil que Dinozzo lacha Ziva donnant un sourire au coin à son partenaire qui lui répondit par une face faussement outragée.

-Mes gouts culinaires sont excellents

-Tu l'as obligé a gouter ton espèce de sandwich à trente six étages…

Cette fausse querelle eut le don de faire rire l'assemblée, Juliette la première et adoucit l'ambiance.

L'équipe prit son temps pour manger, se reposer, essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à l'affaire qui revint de temps à autre dans la discussion. Ce qui permit à Gibbs de se rendre compte que Juliette y participait pleinement, dans la mesure de ses connaissances, guidée par Ducky mais lui donnant aussi son point de vue que ce dernier recevait avec intérêt.

Cela rassura la patron. Ce n'était donc pas l'affaire si énorme qu'elle soit qui perturbait la jeune femme. Sûr, le comportement de Chase, plus tôt dans la soirée, pouvait expliquer pas mal de chose mais pas tout.

* * *

Demain je pourrais publier plus tôt. J'espère que vous suivez toujours ;-)


	15. Chapter 15 Profiler

Ils débarquèrent tous au NCIS vers 23h, Gibbs fit envoyé le présume leader du complot en salle d'interrogatoire et le laissa mariner jusqu'à ce que Fornel et Kort débarquent. Ducky, Ziva et Juliette installés dans la salle d'observation tandis que Mc Gee et Dinozzo continuaient de fouiller dans le passé des suspects.

Juliette observa longuement le jeune prévenu. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25ans, athlétique, peau basanée a souhait, yeux amandes, légère barbe de quelques heures, cheveux ras, uniforme des marines, il avait une allure certaine, un charme que peu de femmes devaient ignorer. Pas d'alliance, pas de cicatrices visibles, pas de tatouage, même pas celui des corps de marines nota-t-elle en relisant rapidement le rapport le concernant. Il paraissait fatigué mais sur de lui.

-Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici sans avocat, indéfiniment, pas pour un vol.

-Pas pour un vol en effet répliqua doucement Gibbs.

Dans son dos, accolé au mur derrière l'accusé.

-Mais pour participation à une équipe terroriste oui.

Il ne répondit pas. Secoua juste la tête.

-Parce que je suis arabe? Alors j'ai obligatoirement volé ce C4 pour faire sauter quoi…l'ambassade d'Israël?

Pas de stress, ni d'ironie, ni de peur, ni de sarcasme dans sa voix. C'était juste un fait plutôt qu'une question

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je n'ai ni volé ces explosifs, ni eut des souhaits d'attentats contre qui que ce soit, je suis américain comme vous. Et un marine, comme vous.

Il ne vit pas le sourire narquois de Gibbs dans son dos.

-Non, pas comme moi. Je n'ai jamais volé mon pays.

-Moi non plus agent Gibbs.

Sur de lui. Presque effronté mais pas trop. Il savait resté à sa place, passer sous les radars. Malgré son envie de montrer…sa supériorité?

Juliette se creusa les méninges. Comment le faire parler?

-Nous avons vos empruntes sur les restes des explosifs, des traces de C4 a votre appartement,

Pendant tout l'échange il avait garde un calme olympien, ne frémissant pas, ne montrant aucun signe de mensonge.

-Il est bien entraîne souffla Ziva.

-Il a surtout un sacré Ego…Il fait tout pour se retenir de se montrer supérieur a Gibbs, comme à mon avis il a dût le faire depuis des années dans son unité. Car ses capacités devaient dépasser de loin ceux des autres sous off de son unité. Ce genre de type pense réussir tout ce qu'il entreprends et il peut se montrer assez patient; Pour attendre des années avant de passer à l'action.

-Il est séduisant continua doucement Ziva, regardant si Juliette suivait son point de vue.

Ducky sourit, l'ayant déjà saisit mais laissa la jeune femme répondre.

-Ce ne doit pas être difficile pour lui d'avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut en effet.

-Mais il doit avoir un point de pression pour pouvoir lâcher tout cette frustration continua l'israélienne.

-Le sexe?

-Pas de petite amie signalée?

-Non. Mais tu as raison Ziva. Cette supériorité intellectuelle à refouler et cette frustration pour pouvoir continuer aussi longtemps, il faut qu'il trouve le moyen de les évacuer. Et vu son comportement avec Gibbs, je dirais que ce type est un Alpha qui se retient.

-Continuez ma chère.

-Il est séduisant mais nous n'avons aucunes aventures connues. Il n'est pas homosexuel. Je pourrais en mettre ma main à couper.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne collerais pas avec le profil de musulman pratiquant, marine et Alpha que nous avons devant nous répondit l'étudiante pour le grand plaisir de son maitre.

-Y a-t-il des possibilités qu'il se « préserve » pour l'élu?

-C'est un concept catholique que vous évoquez la Docteur…Le sexe semblerait en effet le meilleur moyen pour lui…de…se décharger de toute cette tension…

-N'est-ce pas là, la définition de la libido…Demanda réthoriquement le médecin

-Tony, cherche si notre gars ne fréquente pas les femmes un peu trop, clubs, bars, prostituées…Ou un hobby quelconque…Oui je sais Dinozzo, les femmes ne sont pas un loisir dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel…Tu vois ce que je veux dire…Pas de casier judiciaire dans le civil? D'accord. Il cherche et nous tiens au courant dit-elle à l'attention des deux autres observateurs.

-J'aime assez votre manière de penser…Lacha enfin Ducky après quelques secondes supplémentaire d'observation. Tout n'est pas très bien développé mais le but final est bien présent…

Gibbs ne se trompait jamais en ce qui concernait le recrutement des membres de son équipe se sourit-il à lui-même.


	16. Chapter 16 Profiler 2

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tim arriva rapidement les rejoindre. Accompagné des agents du FBI.

-Bien vu Ziva. Il fréquente les clubs de striptease…Qui offre des services supplémentaires aux plus offrant…Il a été identifié lors d'une descente des mœurs. Mais ils avaient rien pour l'arrêter car il n'a rien payé…

-Le service était gratuit?

-De toute manière, cela nous apporte quoi? Demanda Chase. Après tout, ce type est un marine…Les militaires sont connus pour fréquenter ce genre de lieux…

-Non, il est musulman, il ne boit pas d'alcool, il ne peut pas aller s'amuser avec ses compagnons d'unité…C'est un plaisir solitaire. Pas honteux mais solitaire…Rajouta a mi voix Juliette qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'interrogatoire de Gibbs.

Kort entra.

-Les services des prostituées et des masseuses ont été payés via un compte à l'étranger. On est dessus

-Il a été trop sûr de lui…Il pensait réellement que nous enquêterions sur un simple vol. Et qu'il n'était que témoin .

-Si un avocat avait été là, on aurait pas pu accéder aussi facilement aux comptes en banques de la boite qu'il fréquente. Enfin sans que McGee ne pirate les fichiers.

-Ce qui est parfaitement illégal…commenta Mc Carthy

-Pas ici, puisque nous enquêtons sur des possibles attentats répondit le Geek à peine rougissant.

-Bon, et maintenant, il nous faut des noms, des adresses, quelques chose pour continuer à creuser. Continua Ziva

-Son acolyte n'a rien dit encore. Il est plus nerveux mais semble n'être qu'un commis chargé de stocké chez lui le C4, vu la quantité de trace que nous avons trouvé chez lui répondit McGee

Maintenant épaule contre épaule avec Juliette en face de la vitre sans tain.

-Il ne pourra que nous confirmer l'application de celui-ci murmura Juliette.

Toujours accrochée au spectacle devant elle.

-Les femmes sont des choses n'est-ce pas, des choses qu'il monnaie. Qu'on lui offre. Pourquoi les lui offre-t-on? Comme un trophée? Elles sont donc des choses…Sans valeur…Qui ne me font pas peur…

-Je n'aime pas votre idée ma chère, je tiens a vous le dire

-Quelle idée? demanda Mc Gee

-Ziva? Questionna Juliette sans décrocher les yeux de Gibbs et du prévenu

-Tu pense que je peux le faire craquer…

-Sans utiliser tes techniques de Mossad. Il ne doit pas savoir qui tu es…Il doit penser que tu es faible…plus faible que lui…Gibbs est trop fort pour ce genre de type. Il ne lâchera pas sa garde.

Même si cette idée mis Ziva mal a l'aise, elle hocha la tête.

Et tendit son arme de service à Mc Gee, le couteau qu'elle portait à la ceinture et celui dans sa manche. Puis se tourna doucement, en silence vers Juliette et mis ses mains a sa nuque, détachant délicatement l'étoile de David. L'embrassa et la tendit a sa nouvelle amie.

-Bevaquacha Juliette.

-J'en prendrais soin dit elle en français, en l'embrassant à son tour et en la mettant autour de son cou

Ziva lui sourit, ravis qu'elle ai saisit l'importance de ce geste. Elles se fixèrent quelques instants. Amicalement, profondément, puis:

-Ducky, pouvez vous aller chercher Gibbs?

-Tu en es certaine Ziva demanda-t-il

-Oui. Je ne risque rien. Je suis en sécurité rajout a-t-elle plus doucement

Ils étaient là pour elle, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Elle ne devait pas avoir de craintes ni de peur. Ne devait pas trembler. Tout irait parfaitement bien.

Mais a qui savait lire, son langage corporel disait autre chose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouver dans une salle d'interrogatoire et la dernière fois, la prévenue c'était elle. Et ce mettre dans le rôle d'une femme ingénue et faible alors que cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait de se reconstruire, de se prouver qu'elle était la Ziva forte…d'avant…

Lorsque Gibbs rentra dans la salle d'observation, ce qui émanait de lui dépassait la colère. Il se plaça derrière Delmas, assise sur sa chaise en face de la vitre qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui.

-Je te répète Delmas qu'il est hors de question que tu entres la dedans.

-Je ne le ferais pas Gibbs. Sauf si Ziva a besoin de moi.

-Hors de question

Elle en répondit pas, de l'autre coté de la vitre, les réjouissances commençaient.

-Ils m'envoient une femme maintenant. Il pense que quoi, que vous me séduirez…railla doucement mais calmement le jeune homme.

-Non, je ne suis là que pour vous surveiller durant la pause de mon supérieur.

-Vous avez un accent, d'où venez vous?

-Cisjordanie.

Juliette sourit en voyant la lumière traverser les yeux du sous officier Mahmoud Amine

-Cisjordanie…intéressant. Et ils vous envoient pour que l'on copine…entre petits arabes…

-Non, juste pour vous surveillez…c'est la procédure. Regarder, je n'ai même pas d'armes -Vous n'etes pas un agent?

-Pas un agent de terrain…juste…en test…

Deuxième lueur fugace dans les yeux de leur prisonnier. Ziva ne le fixait pas dans les yeux, elle restait sur le côté, près de la porte, comme pour pouvoir fuir dans la seconde.

-Vous étés ici depuis combien de temps?

-En Amérique?

-Oui.

-Bientôt 5ans.

Ce dialogue prenait place en arabe, systématiquement et assez facilement traduis par Mc Carthy.

-5ans…

Apparemment, Ziva sembla se relaxer et commença à jouer avec une de ses boucles. Sans pour autant lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Et vous?

Il la fixa. Ses yeux suivirent ses traits, la couleur sucrée de sa peau, les boucles noires qui dansaient sur ses épaules, ses cernes, ses doigts qui tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

-Je vous fait peur mademoiselle?

Juliette sentit des picotements dans sa nuque.

La même question que Gibbs lui avait posé quelques heures auparavant. Un Alpha contre un autre Alpha…Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer, inconsciemment. Ziva leva ses yeux brillants sur Mahmoud mais n'articula rien.

-Je sais que je vous fait peur…Mettre une jeune femme comme vous, seule, sans arme, avec un marine surentraîné comme moi, qu'ils accusent de terrorisme…

Le corps tout entier de Ziva se raidit instantanément.

-Je pourrais vous casser et même vous tuer à mains nues avant même qu'ils aient le temps d'intervenir.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sous officier chargé de surveiller une réserve c'est tout. Vous croyez vraiment que mes supérieurs me laisseraient seule avec vous si…vous étiez vraiment un risque pour eux.

Un sourire qui fit frissonner dans le dos Juliette, se dessina sur les lèvres du marine.

-Vous le croyez vraiment? En êtes vous certaine? Dit il en se rapprochant doucement.

Juliette se leva de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte.

-Oui…

-Je serais vous, je ne le serais pas. Mais les femmes ici, on tellement l'habitude du prince charmant qui les protègent et ne leur fera jamais aucun mal. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça…

Il se trouvait tout proche de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas, seule ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus.

-Je peux vous tuer. Tuer des milliers de personnes même…sans en avoir aucuns remords. Je suis un marine, entraîner a tuer…

-C'est pour cela que vous surveillez une simple réserve. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Je vaux mieux que ça, croyez moi.

-Je pense plutôt que vous étés un beau parleur. Vous êtes comme moi, obligé de faire les petits boulots que les autres refusent de faire. Que « Eux » refusent de faire.

Un flash de colère apparut, fugace, sur le visage de l'homme.

-Croyez moi, bientôt « ils » auront une bien bonne surprise…Nous ne sommes pas seuls à nous sentir exploités…

-Continue Ziva murmura Juliette. Doucement, prends ton temps.

-Laissez moi rire…fit Ziva désabusée. Vous allez faire quoi?

-A nous de leur faire comprendre qui commande…

-Ben voyons…Ce ne sont que des paroles. Vous n'êtes qu'un gardien de réserves pas foutus de voler sans se faire attraper.

-Comment me parles tu susurra-t-il trop prêt d'elle. Je suis un homme. Tu me dois le respect.

Une lumière brilla dans les yeux de Ziva.

-Je ne respecte que ce qui est respectable.

-Bientôt, tu verras. Que Dieu épargne les tiens…

-Que ferez vous alors que vous serez derrière les barreaux? Hum? Les vrais héros, ce sont qui vont au bout de leur mission Marine.

Il serra la mâchoire.

-Mes amis vont me faire sortir. Et je finirais ma mission. Et je t'emmènerais avec moi. Tu devras répondre de ton manque de foi…

-Quoi? Vous me dites que vous volez du C4 au nom de Dieu? Et pour récupérer les 1001 vierges peut être aussi ria-t-elle.

-Pour les vierges, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici bas.

Juliette se dit que si un regard pouvait déshabiller, celui qu'il venait de jetter à Ziva l'avait dépouillée de ses vêtements en quelques secondes.

-Mc Gee interrompis Gibbs. Recherche tout lien, même minime avec une mosquée, un imam, n'importe quoi qui se rapproche de la religion.

-Ou le propriétaire du club où il se rends rajouta Juliette…Peut être…Dit-elle en croisant le regard du patron.

-Il est temps de la sortir de là dit il en se retournant vers l'agent David

Pour le grand soulagement de Juliette qui se sentait se « fondre » sous les yeux lagons.

* * *

Un peu long, désolée.


	17. Chapter 17 merci patron

Ils avaient gagnés un point, il n'avait certes pas signé d'aveux mais il avait tres fortement laissé entendre ses désirs de vengeances. Au nom de Dieu. C'est tout ce qui leur suffisait pour le garder enfermé, voir le faire envoyer à Guantanamo.

Gibbs et Ziva retrouvèrent Dinozzo, Ducky, Delmas, et Chase très mal à l'aise, dans la salle d'observation.

-Bien joué patron. Lacha Tony. Voila ce que l'on sait de son passé. Il a été arrêter à 17ans pour de petits larcins et vols sans conséquences, il a découvert la religion pendant son séjour de un an en prison. Il était mineur donc, cassé judiciaire effacé. Il a intégré le corps des Marines à 21ans. Entre temps, il a beaucoup voyagé. Avec une seule et même association, pour promouvoir la parole de Dieu…

-Qu'est-ce que l'on sait de cette association?

-Que son siège est au Maroc et qu'elle a été fondé par un oligarque puissant. On creuse encore. Mais elle n'est pas notée sur la liste noire du FBI

-Non, puisqu'elle n'est pas sur notre territoire répondit Chase.

Un simple hochement de tête intima l'ordre à l'agent Dinozzo de retourner au travail.

Il croisa McGee qui rentrait avec les infos qu'il venait de trouver. Tout prenait une vitesse hallucinante tout un coup et Juliette se surprit à penser n'être plus fatiguée mais…assez excitée…Elle devait se l'avouer.

-Bon travail David. Dit Gibbs dont les yeux demandaient à son agent comment elle allait.

Un mince sourire lui répondit. Pas trop mal sans doute.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant?

Gibbs regarda ses agents et la stagiaire un à un puis se tourna vers Chase, visage fermé et illisible.

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Fornel sortit-il.

-Bien, Delmas, toi et Mc Gee continuez de creuser. Ziva je veux ton rapport et celui de Dinozzo sur mon bureau. Eh, Delmas.

-Oui?

-Bon boulot. Tu as bien jugé Ziva et ce type.

-Cela ne nous donneras peut être rien.

-C'est toujours une piste et c'est mieux que rien.

-Merci.

-Oh, dit il en la conduisant vers l'open espace, la prochaine fois que tu as un plan, tu m'en parles avant, autrement je te botte le train jusqu'à ce que tes petits enfants s'en souvienne…suis-je clair?

Cette phrase que d'habitude il adressait avec une certaine hargne, il l'avait prononcé calmement, un bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui lui sourit.

-Oui patron

Lorsque Juliette arriva à « son bureau », elle trouva une tasse de thé au citron chaud, se retournant elle vit la jeune israélienne lui sourire.

Les deux autres agents semblaient perdus dans leurs différents rapports. Elle s'assit silencieusement à sa place, les lumières baissées donnaient une certaine intimité à ce si grand espace pouvant être intimidant à qui ne savait se retrouver dans cette ruche bourdonnante.

Elle savoura les minutes de silence et de calme seulement perturbées par le bruit de Mc Gee tapant rapidement et efficacement son rapport et les soupirs de Dinozzo…tapant lentement et théâtralement son rapport.

Sa migraine semblait s'estompée et elle n'était plus vraiment nauséeuse mais son ventre la rappelais à l'ordre à chaque gorgée avalée. Elle sentit rapidement le froid a travers la chemise de Ziva. Un frisson la réveilla de sa torpeur au moment où Gibbs décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer se coucher. Cela faisait quasiment 24h non stop qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire, Kort était maintenant en charge du prisonnier, Gibbs de l'enquête sur le C4. Mc Gee avait eu, dans l'apres midi, l'idée de regarder tous les petits vols commis ces derniers mois et de créer un programme informatique les traitants. Ils s'y plongeraient avec l'aide des autres équipes du NCIS des demain, enfin tout a l'heure. Il était déjà prêt de 4h.

-Retour à 8h.

-4h de sommeil, quel luxe railla Dinozzo déjà prêt a partir. Ziva, je te ramène.

-Volontiers, j'ai laissé ma voiture chez moi…

Tous deux ignorèrent le coup d'œil de Gibbs et de Juliette qui se rencontrèrent.

Le premier la questionna du regard, la seconde lui sourit doucement.

-Mc Gee, tu raccompagnes Delmas.

-Bien sûr.

Mais même a la jeune fille fatiguée, l'air inquiet, presque sombre, un peu…mal dégourdis…Elle n'était pas certaine de ce mot mais…. Bref, l'air gêné et en pleine réflexion de MC Gee lui sauta aux yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Agent Mc Gee?

-Non, non, je…Je…Réfléchissais juste sur…Nos logements sont à vingt minutes l'un de l'autre et il est déjà très tard et après ce qu'il y a eu ce soir avec Chase…Je…Je me demandais si ça ne vous dérangeais pas de dormir chez moi ce soir. Je…J'ai un sofa et je vous laisse bien volontiers mon lit. Anticipa-t-il. Je suis réellement épuisé, comme vous devez l'être d'ailleurs et ça nous ferait perdre 40minutes…Je…

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ziva me ramène mes vêtements tout à l'heure. Je me changerais dans les vestiaires. Merci pour cette proposition agent Mc Gee.

-Vous en êtes certaine?

-Certaine.

-Merci.

Le trajet fut tellement tranquille que Mc Gee vérifia, discrètement, au moins par deux fois si Juliette était encore réveillée.

Elle avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts mais était encore là. Écoutant distraitement la musique trop douce qui passait a la radio.

La tête contre la vitre, regardant les étoiles elle pensa a toutes les soirées passées sur les terrasses de Jérusalem, a regarder ces mêmes étoiles, oublier pendant quelques doux instants la peur de ses amis, les menaces de guerre imminente.

Profitez de l'air doux des soirées de printemps, Depuis, elle aimait regarder les étoiles et pourtant, à demi ensommeillée, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait le cœur aussi léger.

-Nous y sommes.

-Je commençais a m'endormir.

Bien sûr, galamment, il courut lui ouvrir la porte et pris son sac a dos. Elle ne put que sourire à ses airs de scout comme disait Tony.

L'appartement n'était pas grand et indéniablement habité par un homme…Plus précisément par un informaticien.

Bureau avec deux écrans d'ordinateur, encastré dans une grande bibliothèque encombrée de livre, d'appareil technlogique divers et de ce qui semblait etre des prix, obtenus d'un concours. Sur le bureau pas mal de feuilles en vrac, et une vieille machine à écrire que Juliette aurait aimé voir de plus prêt mais la fatigue étant là. Mc Gee la dirigea vers le lit, caché par la bibliothèque. Un lit deux place parfaitement fait, faisant face a une télé grand écran encadrée par des DVD et différents jeux videos.

-Où est votre sofa?

-En fait c'est un futon , je vais aller le chercher et le déplier dans le coin bureau. Euh, vous trouverez ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain pour vous rafraîchir. Faites comme chez vous. Avez-vous faim? Soif? Besoin de quelque chose.

-Euh, un T-Shirt pour dormir si vous aviez? Je ne me sens pas de dormir dans la belle chemise de Ziva.

-Bien sûr. Euh…Je pense que ça ira très bien comme chemise de nuit. Dit il en fouillant pour un T-Shirt MIT.

-Merci Tim.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle le trouva de l'autre cote de la bibliothèque, allongé sur le futon, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Vous êtes sur d'être confortable.

-Oui. Je vous attendais pour éteindre la lumière. Bonne nuit Juliette.

-Bonne nuit Tim.

Cela lui parut étrange d'entendre le bruissement des draps à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Il essaya de se mettre le plus confortable possible, se débâtant entre le manque de place et la petite couverture qui ne le protégeait guère du froid.

Réentendit les draps glisser contre son corps. Se tendit instinctivement. Il grogna quand il se rendit compte que son propre corps répondait à ce petit bruit. Comme un réflexe pavlovien. Il l'entendit soupirer mais essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Il fallait qu'il se detende. Qu'il ne pense plus a rien, ni à l'affaire, ni à Chase, ni à Tony et Ziva, ni à Chase, ni à ses jambes blanches contre ses draps trop rèches pour elle, il en était certain.

A nouveau son corps le trahis. Il essaya d'étendre ses jambes un peu plus, de respirer plus profondément. Rien ne l'autorisait à réagir de la sorte. Rien.

-Ouch!

-Tim?!

-Ce…Ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné le pied contre le bureau. Je…Ça va…

La lumière de sa table de chevet s'alluma. Elle se leva et vint le rejoindre.

-Donnez moi votre main…Allez!

-Pourquoi, c'est le pied que je me suis cogné.

-Bien. Puisque c'est comme cela…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Soit vous venez dans ce lit, soit je partage le futon avec vous. A vous de choisir!

-De..quoi…non…je…

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genoux

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Juliette.

-Il nous reste précisément 3H30 de sommeil…A peine si je dois compter le temps de route. Alors? Autant les passer confortablement non?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre. En fait, à cet instant, Tim aurait pu dire que les yeux qu'elle avait ressemblaient à ceux de Ziva lorsque cette dernière avait une mission à accomplir. Elle était décidée a le faire dormir dans le lit.

Il ne le pouvait pas. La décence ne le lui permettait pas. Son ventre se tordit tout seul lorsqu'elle le poussa doucement, lui montrant son attention de s'allonger.

-Je…D'accord. Mais sachez que ce n'était pas mon intention et que je ne…

-Mc Gee…Je sais que vous ne me mettez pas dans votre lit…je sais que vous étés un gentleman et que vous n'abuserez pas de la situation. C'est curieux a dire pour moi, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Alors maintenant, venez dormir.

Il fit moins attention au sens de ses paroles qu'à son souffle prêt de sa joue. Et son corps tressaillit.

-En plus vous risquez d'attraper froid. Et je ne suis pas certaine que Gibbs accepte les arrêts maladie en ce moment…

Il la laissa s'installer avant de prendre place dans le lit. Essayer de ne pas la toucher était difficile, son lit n'était pas si grand que ça en fin de compte. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Il retint difficilement un frémissement. Il décida de lui tourner le dos. Elle se retira doucement vers l'extrémité du lit.

Elle serra la mâchoire. Seuls les hommes comme Chase pouvaient aimer l'avoir dans son lit?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis supère contente que vous continuez à lire cette histoire. J'ai même découvert hier qu'il y avait un lecteur d'Israël. Barou Aba.

Merci pour les reviews encore une fois

Titefofole: surprise surprise pour le sort de Chase. Il faudra sans doute attendre la suite de Yeroushalaïm Shel Zahav. Merci d'avoir laisser un ti mot. N'hésite pas à tu te pose toutes ces questions c'est que j'ai reussis à faire naitre de la curiosité...Coool

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Les 3heures de sommeil passèrent vite et Timothy assomma plus son réveil qu'autre chose lorsque ce dernier l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

Il sentit d'abord le poids mort sur son bras, la tête de Juliette sur son épaule. Ensuite, il sentit sa chaleur. Puis il sentit leurs jambes entrelacées et sa main abandonnée sur la hanche de la jeune femme, il se permit quelques seconde pour savourer la douceur de sa peau contre ses mains un peu plus calleuse.

Elle dormait encore profondément.

Depuis son retour de Somalie, il avait passé encore plus de temps en entraînement physique et en stand de tir. Ses mains en avaient perdus de leur douceur de peau de bébé. Cette nouvelle sensation était très agréable, il devait l'admettre.

L'odeur des cheveux mi roux aussi.

-Fraise murmura-t-il.

Il arriva à se lever doucement, à préparer un café et aller se changer sans même la réveiller.

C'est l'odeur du café qui le fit.

Lorsque Juliette le sentit, son ventre se contracta et un goût de bile se forma dans sa gorge. Décidément, elle avait trop consommer et abuser de café ces derniers temps. Elle s'assit dans le lit pour découvrir Mc Gee, prêt au départ, une tasse à la main. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'y soulager.

Il la retrouva, assise au sol, les yeux clos, les cheveux dans la figure, le cœur battant vite.

-Je crois que c'est vous qui allez prendre un arrêt maladie.

-Hum…Non…Je…Juste l'odeur du café…Je crois que j'ai du mal à la supporter. Ça va déjà mieux. Je n'ai plus mal au ventre.

-Vous devriez sans doute consulter. Dit-il en se mettant a sa hauteur.

-Trop cher et je ne suis pas du genre à aller chez le médecin. Quelques tisanes et ça ira mieux.

-Ducky peut le faire

-Je ne suis pas morte McGee

-Il est médecin avant d'être un légiste. Dit-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Pas la peine…Ça va mieux déjà. Et Gibbs va nous attendre.

-Venez. Ça va? Dit-il en la mettant sur ses deux pieds.

-Vi. Laissez moi me rhabiller et on y va.

-On s'arrêtera prendre un petit déjeuner en route.

-Pas faim maugréa-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Leur arrivée dans l'Open Space se fit dans le silence, lui entrain de réfléchir, elle entrain de se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle sut que Gibbs se trouvait derrière elle à cause des loopings que fit son estomac.

-Oh non!!

-Un problème Delmas?

Il n'eut comme réponse que ses pas qui s'échappaient vers les toilettes. Il se retourna vers McGee.

-Elle a été malade ce matin aussi patron. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir le médecin mais elle a refusé.

-Ziva. Amène là chez Ducky. Où est Dinozzo?

-Je ne sais pas.

-McGee, trouve le moi.

-Je suis ici Patron. J'ai les résultats des recherches sur les transports alliés. Un des moussaillons Français du…Jeanne D'arc a fait beaucoup d'aller retour entre le Maroc et l'Israel…En tant que civil et en tant que militaire. Rien que cette année, alors que son équipage n'a fait que des allers retours en Méditerranée, il a été de lui-même 6fois en Israël.

-Il a peut être de la famille la bas?

-C'est a toi de me le dire McGoogle. Où est Freud?

-Freud?

-Juliette…je me suis dis qu'après son succès d'hier elle méritait bien son petit surnom, histoire qu'elle se sente en famille.

Gibbs cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de café et commença a checker ses messages téléphonique.

-Elle est encore malade. C'est la deuxième fois ce matin.

Pour seul réponse, le visage d'un Dinozzo totalement dégouté.

-Et Ziva?

-Avec elle.

Ou peut être inquiet

-J'espère qu'elle va pas lui refiler le virus.

-Pourquoi Dinozzo…Tu as peur de l'attraper ensuite?

La voix de Gibbs, faussement sévère le fit sursauter.

-Euh…c'est-à-dire…je…Ziva est ma partenaire et si elle tombe malade, elle risque de le refiler à n'importe lequel d'entre nous et…Enfin…Tu sais avec mes antécédents médicaux, la peste etc…Je dois faire attention…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Tony, ce qu'elle a tu ne risque pas de l'attraper. Lança Ziva en regagnant son bureau pour y saisir son sac à dos et retourner vers les toilettes des dames.

Les trois hommes restèrent se regarder et décidèrent plus prudent de les laisser entre femmes...


	19. Chapter 19 Doron

Bonjour,

Voici un chapitre qui ne me plaît pas tellement et en même temps, je ne me vois pas ne pas le mettre dans l'histoire. Mais la suite sera meilleure (j'espère lol)

Merci pour les messages encore une fois je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant plaisir.

Titefofole: chut tu risques de faire peur à McGee, s'il t'entends il risque de prendre ses jambes à son cou ;-). Est ce cela ou une simple indigestion??? Telle est la question...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions. J'adore quand je reçois tes reviews en tout cas.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

La journée passa rapidement entre rendez vous entre les agences et services militaires. De nombreux coups de fils relatant des vols ou disparition d'armes, de lecture de dossier, de rédaction de rapports, de vols de boule de papier à travers la salle de crise, de menace de mort en hébreux et de manque flagrant de caféine pour Gibbs.

Seul Mc Gee et Delmas restèrent silencieux.

Pour la seconde, Gibbs se doutait bien que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre, la jeune femme était lessivée et se battait contre les nausées et maux de ventre.

Pour McGee, malgré son instinct, Gibbs n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus.

Pour sûr, il demandait beaucoup à son jeune agent sur cette mission, ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à monter des programmes leur permettant de gagner du temps dans cette recherche d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sans compter les craquages des réseaux d'informations étrangers. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. McGee était...Sombre.

Il avait grandis ces derniers mois. Il avait été très bon dans la mission de Somalie et n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir du mal de s'en remettre. Il avait continuer a s'entraîner, a dépasser ses limites. Pour devenir encore un meilleur agent de terrain. Ce genre de travail ne lui faisait donc plus peur.

Alors quoi? Lui demandait-il trop en prenant soin de Delmas en plus de ses autres devoirs? Ils semblaient bien s'entendre pourtant et Chase semblait avoir calmé ses ardeurs envers la jeune femme depuis qu'il avait vu l'équipe de Gibbs spontanément l'adopter.

Bilan de la journée, quelques avancées dans l'enquête qui commençait a peser sur l'équipe, Une migraine galopante pur Gibbs et un début d'ulcère pour McGee. Des suspects toujours muets malgré des techniques appuyées de la CIA et silence radio de la part du Mossad. Ce dernier point devenait aussi inquiétant d'ailleurs...

19h00 sonna lorsque l'ordre de quitter les lieux fut donné au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Au moment où les agents du NCIS se dirigèrent de bon cœur vers l'ascenseur, celui-ci sonna à leur étage, laissant sortir un homme jeune dans la vingtaine, visage buriné par le soleil, long cheveux bruns.

Juliette reconnu l'officier qui était chargé de l'arrestation de la source palestinienne. Frivkin…Quelques chose comme ça. Il était accompagné de McCarthy visiblement épuise et Chase visiblement en colère. La stagiaire comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait pas rejoint la veille…

-Shalom Zivalah

-Josuah.

L'atmosphère précédemment légère sembla se transformer en plombs en un clin d'œil. Le silence régna quelques secondes durant lesquelles Dinozzo et l'israélien se regardèrent.

Pendant lesquels Chase dévora Juliette des yeux.

Pendant lesquelles Ziva voulut disparaître.

Pendant lesquelles Juliette eut très froid. Jusqu'au os. Instinctivement, elle se positionna plus prêt de McGee qui inconsciemment s'assura d'être armé.

-Tu ne portes plus ton Maguen David Zivalah?

Juliette porta sa main à son cou. Elle la portait depuis hier.

-Ton père sera peiné de l'apprendre.

Dinozzo serra sa mâchoire, il ne voulait qu'une chose, prendre Ziva et l'emmener loin d'ici. Passer avec elle une autre de ces soirées tranquilles qui étaient devenues une habitude.

Une habitude salvatrice. Un film ou un livre, une pizza ou un plat maison, un bon canapé, un plaid et parfois le silence réconfortant.

Lui jouant avec ses boucles brunes alors qu'elle regardait nonchalamment les dernières aventures de James bond, riant devant la stupidité des James Bond Girl et parfois critiquant leurs manières de faire.

Encore plus, il voulait la garder en sécurité, prêt de lui. Il avait mis des mois pour que ses cauchemars se calme, pour que la simple pensée de son père ne la tétanise pas. Pour que le fantôme de Michael ne soit plus entre eux. En deux secondes, tout cela risquait de partir en fumée. il y avait trop à perdre.

Ziva se refusa de se crisper, se refusa de se mordre la lèvre, se refusa de baisser les yeux, se refusa de faiblir.

-Il aurait du y penser avant. Maintenant excuse nous mais…

-Je ne te retient pas Zivalah, je suis venus parler a ton supérieur. Il s'avère que nos enquêtes viennent de se rencontrer. On se reverra sûrement demain. Agent Dinozzo. Au plaisir.

Le trio les dépassa.

Chase se retourna une fois sur Juliette qui portait encore une fois la main à son cou et qui frôlait McGee.

Ce dernier dessera sa main de son arme et passa distraitement son bras dans le dos de Juliette. Qui s'y colla.

Silencieusement, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans l'asenceur.

-Ziva commença Juliette en détachant l'étoile de David.

-Doron dit doucement cette dernière sans se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

-Lo!

-Juliette. Yadide.

-Beseder. Todah Rabbah, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…Rajouta-t-elle en français.

Ce qui fit franchement rire sa comparse.

-Tu la porteras bien mieux que moi.

-Je ne suis même pas juive.

-Dans mon pays ça ne se fait pas de refuser un cadeau. Dit-elle

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle gagnait la bataille avec cet argument.

-C'est pourquoi je l'accepte. Mais…la tradition veut aussi que je fasse quelque chose pour toi en échange.

Ziva ria de plus belle sous les regards étonnés de Mc Gee et Dinozzo qui n'essayaient plus depuis longtemps de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans la relation entre les deux femmes, ni dans ce qu'elles pouvaient bien raconter d'ailleurs.

En quelques secondes, Juliette avait reussit a faire disparaître les traits d'inquiétudes du visage de Ziva.

Et cette dernière venait de lui offrir un gage d'amitié indéfectible.

C'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Lexique

-Doron=cadeau

-Lo=non

-Maguen David= étoile de David qui représente le judaïsme. Maguen David à aussi le sens de bouclier protecteur...

-Yadide=amie

Lehitraoth (A bientôt)


	20. Chapter 20 On ne touche pas à la famille

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

**WARNING:** ce chapitre contient** une scène de relation sexuelle**...On ne crie pas...Il n'y a rien d'explicite à mon goût mais je ne sais pas si je dois ou non changer le T en M. Si c'est le cas, laisser moi un message pour me le dire. Les lecteurs mineurs et trop jeunes sont avertis. Vous pouvez dépasser le passage entre les deux lignes continues...

J'ai inseré un passage que je n'avais pas écris à l'origine, pour faire plaisir à Vivi et Titefofole. ;-) J'espère que cela vous plairas Mesdemoiselles. J'ai des craintes sur sa vraisemblance du coup.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

-Allo…Bonsoir Sarah…Oui…Je sors du travail, je viens le chercher de suite…Je sais, tu es une reine…Je t'adore…

-Oh…Oh…On dirait que McSexy a un rendez vous ce soir…

Une claque sur le sommet du crane. Ziva prenait de sales habitudes. Il se contenta pour autant de se masser la zone douloureuse.

Juliette, elle, se contenta de regarder fixement le sol de la cabine.

-C'était Sarah, elle a accepté de garder Jéthro depuis le début de toute cette enquête mais elle part demain pour un stage de 15jours et je dois le récupérer.

Pour mieux respirer tout d'un coup.

D'aucuns d'eux ne vit l'ombre derrière le groupe. Seule la main trop brutale sur son épaule la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Et la fit se retourner.

-Jarod!

Le petit groupe fit volte face.

-Juliette tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose?

Elle regarda la main pale sur son pull. Mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Elle aurait juré que sa voix était inaudible.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de toi. Je suis clair?

-Alors faut arrêter de te comporter comme un clown mon gars, intervint Dinozzo.

-On rentre dit-il en ne lâchant pas sa proie des yeux.

-Vous avez raison Agent Chase. Nous rentrons. Juliette et moi, et vous de votre côté répondit McGee.

Maintenant proche de Juliette. Tellement qu'elle crut sentir ses doigts frôler les siens.

-Dis moi McGee, qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver? Hum? Tu sais ce qu'elle faisait dans ces camps chez les arabes? Elle…

Une baffe retentissante le fit taire. Elle était maintenant nez à nez avec lui.

-Ne parles pas d'eux, tu m'entends Jarod. Ne parles pas de personnes que tu ne connais pas. Ils valent mille fois plus que toi. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Une sale pourriture.

Sous le choc, il avait lâché son épaule et elle n'attendit pas son reste pour lui tourner le dos et partir vers la voiture. Tremblante…De rage.

Assez satisfait, McGee la rejoint, dépassant ses amis.

Dinozzo s'avança vers l'agent du FBI qui était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il le plaqua contre le mur en brique rouge.

-Écoute moi bien Jaroood. Tu vois la belle brune derrière moi. Elle peut te tuer à mains nues. Sans aucun soucis. C'est une ancienne assassin. Et elle oubliera toutes les règles si tu continue à t'attaquer à son amie.

Il vit dans les yeux de Chase que ce dernier ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

-On ne touche pas à la famille grogna-t-il. Je suis clair?

L'expression sur le visage de Tony ne laissait aucun doute. Il ne bluffait pas.

Chase se redressa et réajusta sa veste.

-Oh et je te déconseille de vouloir l'a harceler au téléphone ou faire peur à sa colocataire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Autrement, ta femme risque de trouver des choses compromettantes à ton sujet…

Tony et Ziva le laissèrent là.

Le premier se permit de glisser une main sur la hanche de sa partenaire qui ne put que sourire à cette soudaine envie de marquer son territoire face à un autre homme. Qu'importe. Ca ne la dérangeait pas.

* * *

Ils conduisirent en silence pendant un petit moment dans des rues que Juliette ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'en fichait. Mc Gee pouvait la conduire n'importe où, elle était trop fatiguée pour réagir.

Elle entendit à peine son chauffeur lui dire qu'il en avait pour quelques secondes avant de le voir revenir en courant avec un beau berger allemands manifestement heureux de revoir son patron. Le chien monta directement a l'arrière de la voiture visiblement pressé de rentré chez lui. Des qu'il sentit la nouvelle amie de son patron, il posa sa tête sur le haut de son siège.

-N'hésitez pas a le pousser si il devient envahissant, il est gentil mais a besoin de place.

Seul un sourire triste lui répondit.

-Cela vous dérange-t-il qu'avant de rentrer nous passions par le parc. Il fait encore beau et il a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes surtout si on veut pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

-Pas de problème.

Il guida la jeune femme doucement le long de la promenade, respectueux de son silence. Elle avait passé doucement un bras atour de son bras et marchait sur ses pas. Même Jéthro qui d'habitude tirait sur sa laisse marchait tranquillement à leurs cotés ne s'arrêtant même pas pour renifler ses recoins favoris. Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne demi heure, silencieux, dans leur pensées, insouciant de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

Dans ce même silence, ils retournèrent dans l'appartement de Mc Gee. A peine Juliette fut elle assise sur le lit, que le chien se précipita pour poser le museau sur ses genoux, la regardant avec des grands yeux.

-Eh toi. Dit elle en caressant sa tête. Tu manquais de câlin?

Pour seule réponse, le chien lui renifla doucement le ventre et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Las, elle enfouie sa tête dans les longs poils de l'animal qui se laissa aller à cette caresse.

Elle ne comprit qu'elle pleurait que lorsque Mc Gee vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille comme on s'accroche à une bouée.

Sa tête dans sa chemise elle laissa aller ses sanglots. Il ne sut que caresser doucement ses cheveux, puis les embrasser, l'entourer de ses bras. Lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

Instinctivement, sa peau réagit sous le tissus de sa chemise alors qu'elle se recula, légèrement rosit. Il réprima un frisson qu'elle se refusa de voir.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts restèrent joués dans ses cheveux, bizarrement, cela ne la gêna pas. Elle se sentait même à l'aise avec ce geste si familier.

Sa main alla saisir celle de Mc Gee, qu'il avait laissé le long de son corps. Son pouce dessina des lignes sur le dos de celle-ci alors qu'il se rapprocha.

Elle se refusa de relever la tête, refusa de rencontrer ses yeux pour y voir ce qu'elle ne voulais pas.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête maintenant, que son ventre arrête de se serrer, que sa peau arrête de réclamer. Il allait la repousser elle en était certaine.

Il passa doucement sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage et qu'elle voit ses yeux verts lui parler. Il ne devait pas faire cela.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il résistait. Règle numéros 12 Mc Gee.

Mais même la voix acide de son patron ne pouvait plus calmer son désir.

Il effaça les larmes de ses yeux, de ses joues, de ses lèvres.

Et elle ne put qu'embrasser son pouce. Sa main. Son poignet. Ses lèvres qu'il prit avec gourmandise en l'allongeant sur son lit.

Délicatement.

Comme la plus précieuse des fleurs que l'on couve.

Un simple baisser qui fit naître en elle un désir insoupçonné jusqu''à ce que ces jambes traites aillent enfermées la taille de Tim pour ne plus le laisser partir.

Elle le sentit contre elle et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise qu'il prit comme autorisation de continuer.

Sa bouche, son cou, la naissance de ses épaules. Ses mains sur ses hanche alors qu'elle glisse ses doigts gourmands sous sa chemise pour goûter sa peau si sucrée.

Ses hanches, son dos, son torse.

Le goût de sa peau, sa poitrine, son ventre découvert.

Il se décolla d'elle difficilement mais il devait le faire.

-Si tu veux…Arrêter maintenant. Je…Après je ne pense pas pouvoir.

Elle resta le regarder, sérieuse, insondable.

Avant de laisser ses doigts jouer sur la ceinture de son pantalon ce qui le fit expirer d'aise.

Il fit de même avec son pantalon souple voulant approfondir la découverte faite le matin même. Puis son pull qui l'empêchait de savourer sa poitrine complètement.

La bruissement de ses sous vêtements contre son propre bas ventre fit grossir son désir.

Et elle aima ce qu'elle sentit contre elle.

En demandant plus, elle reconquit ses lèvres, sa bouche, prenant dominance et dans une pirouette s'installant sur lui. Ses cheveux à présent défaits, auréolant son corps quasi nu dans la lumière du soir, lui fit fermer les yeux.

Elle en profita pour finir de le déshabiller voulant la peau contre elle.

Nu sous elle, elle put tracer de ses doigts le dessin de son torse imberbe, de son ventre, de ses abdos fermes, de ses hanches. L'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elle embrassa. Il anticipa la sensation et frémit.

-Laisse moi te faire l'amour Juliette.

Pour unique réponse, elle se positionna sur lui.

Et ils firent l'amour comme une certitude.

* * *

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui le réveilla mais la sonnerie de son portable. Que lui voulait Gibbs a 23h.

-McGee, as-tu vu Ziva…

-Ziva? Non, elle est rentrée avec Tony patron…

-Oui. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ai décidé de prendre l'air seule et ne soit pas rentrée.

-Portable?

-Eteint.

-Voiture.

-Elle est partie a pieds.

Son estomac se tordit.

-Petit ami connu?

-A part Dinozzo Mc Gee?

-D'accord soupira-t-il en essayant de bouger sous le poids de Juliette. J'arrive.

-Prends Delmas avec toi.

* * *

Alors? C'était pas trop trop explicite?


	21. Chapter 21 On ne touche pas à la famille

Un nouveau chapitre court. Et comme c'est Pâques et je suis gentille, un second arrivera dans la journée. :-)

Titefofole: j'adore tes reviews, tu portes bien ton pseudo mdr. Mais il me semble que Gibbs se doutait de quelques choses pour Tony et Ziva non? Mais tu va voir dans les prochains chapitres...Tony ne s'en sort pas comme cela.

Rose Marguerite: Bienvenue dans l'aventure.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Gibbs vit le jeune couple débarquer chez Ziva, visiblement tout juste sortis du lit.

-Pas de nouvelle patron?

-Non dit-il

En fixant Juliette habillé d'un jogging et d'un survêtement de McGee. Ma parole, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot?

-Où est Tony

-A l'intérieur en train de reprendre ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on c'est pour le moment?

-Elle est partie il y a deux heures courir pendant que Dinozzo finissait de préparer le dîner. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

-A cause de Rivkin.

-C'est-ce que pense Dinozzo.

-Qui est-ce Rivkin? Demanda inquiète mais pâteuse Juliette.

-Une longue histoire. Et un possible danger.

Elle hocha juste la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Vous avez contactez Abby?

-Pas de nouvelle non plus chez elle.

-Il faut commencer a s'inquiéter n'est-ce pas?

Il préféra ignorer les yeux tristes et les poings crispés de sa stagiaire pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Il s'était inquiété dès les premières minutes de silence de la part de Ziva.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle depuis son retour, depuis que Dinozzo semblait camper chaque soir chez elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait tué son frère pour lui sauver la vie.

-Bien et on fait quoi?

-On va lui rendre une petite visite déclara Tony sortant en trombe de l'immeuble vers sa voiture.

-Oh la Dinozzo…Tu n'apprends donc rien de tes erreurs? Le coupa Gibbs.

-Mes erreurs. Tuer ce bâtard n'était pas une erreur patron. Pas pour lui sauver la vie. Et si je dois tuer le petit frère, je le ferais. Si c'est pour la sauver.

-Tu connais son adresse? Demanda McGee.

-Non, ça c'est ton domaine de hacker les dossiers pour trouver ce que les gens ne veulent pas que l'on trouve.

-Et tu as un plan Tony? Demanda Juliette plus doucement que Gibbs mais plus incisivement que Mc Gee.

-Un plan Freud? Pas le temps.

-Moi j'en ai un. Rajouta-t-elle en le fixant.

-Excuse moi princesse mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas agent, ni entraîner pour ce genre d'opération.

-Sans doute. Mais je connais les méthodes du Mossad. Crois moi.

Gibbs resta les regarder sans rien dire pendant que Mc Gee s'occupait de trouver l'adresse sur son portable. Enfin, elle s'ouvrait.

-Allons Freud. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi McProbie t'as ramener ici.

-Ordre du patron! Lâcha ce dernier sans vraiment se préoccuper du duel du regard qui se passait entre Tony et Juliette.

-Il m'a fait venir parce qu'il savait pertinemment que je pourrais servir. Parce qu'il vous connaît tous les deux, me connaît et sais ce que je peux faire par amitié. Maintenant Dinozzo, tu as deux possibilités. Allez là bas sans être préparé et faire la plus grosse…Ok, une des plus grosses conneries de ta vie ou m'écouter pendant quelques petites secondes et y aller avec un maximum de chance…Tu risque la vie d'un homme pour qui le Mossad enverra dix des siens pour le venger. Tu risques ta vie et celle de Ziva. Je ne sais pas manier d'arme. Mais je sais manier les esprits.

Un homme comme l'officier Rivkin est entraîner pour repérer les coups fourrés des kilomètres à la ronde. Si vraiment il veut du mal à Ziva et qu'il te voit arriver la bouche en cœur, il se doutera de quelque chose. Et tu tomberas dans un piège. Tu as tué son frère, tu crois qu'il est venu à Washington, travaillé avec toi en toute sérénité? Mais si il voit une simple stagiaire bafouillant deux mots d'hébreux, morte de trouille devant un homme en arme, il baissera sa garde et je pourrais voir ce qu'il en est de Ziva.

-Quoi?

A la surprise générale, c'est Tim qui avait crié. Et il fallut toute la force d'esprit de Juliette pour ne pas se retourner vers lui mais vers Gibbs pour avoir son aval.

-Dinozzo? Questionna-t- il.

-C'est risqué…Tu vas vers des ennuis dont tu n'as pas idées.

-Trois semaines dans les prisons du Mossad me laisse percevoir ce que je risque Dinozzo. Merci.

Personne ne répondit. Mais elle sentit trois paires d'yeux la fixer. Chacun à sa manière. Avec ses propres questions. Travailler avec des enquêteurs signifiaient avoir des tonnes de questions.

Elle sentit la présence forte de Gibbs se rapprocher dans son dos alors qu'elle continuait à fixer, en essayant de ne pas trembler le jeune homme en face d'elle.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de moi Juliette.

-Je sais. Je sais. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi non plus. Répondit-elle dans un murmure.


	22. Chapter 22 Qu'est ce que je fous là?

Voici le second chapitre de la journée.

Il me satisfait pas mais je devais avoir une excuse pour que Juliette rencontre le fameux Eli David...Et oui, les deux prochains "Tomes" de la série sont le résultat de ce méchant directeur du Mossad.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

La nuit noire, l'air humide, le léger vent, la rue silencieuse où seuls ses pas résonnaient. Tout cela semblait parfaire la scène de cinéma qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer. Elle entendait presque Dinozzo faire une citation de film.

Presque.

Car il se situait en arrière, dans la voiture à une rue de là avec Gibbs et Tim.

Elle n'avait ni oreillette, ni micro et comptait sur l'instinct sur-développé de son patron. Il lui avait dit qu'il prendrait place pas très loin une fois qu'elle serait rentrée dans l'appartement.

Elle avait vraiment envi de vomir…

D'abord le trouver. Second étage, troisième porte, c'est la seule chose que Tim lui avait dit durant le trajet, et il l'avait fait sans même la regarder. Elle avait préférer se plonger dans l'observation du paysage nocturne. Ses étoiles…

Frapper doucement. Ne pas sursauter à l'entente du verrou que l'on fait jouer.

Et ordonner à son estomac de se calmer.

-Monsieur Rivkin?

-Oui.

-Euh…Shalom. Je suis Juliette Delmas…je…

-Je vous reconnais. Vous travailler pour le NCIS.

-En fait, je suis stagiaire dans l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Et…je suis…désolée… de vous réveiller à cette heure et de débarquer ainsi chez vous mais…

-Un problème Joshua? Demanda une voix forte à l'intérieur.

-Lo Directeur David. Entrez je vous en pris mademoiselle.

Il s'effaça avec un sourire narquois. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade d'ici. Lui qui s'attendait à se confronter avec Dinozzo. On lui envoyait une enfant visiblement bien apeurée.

-Merci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.. Je suis juste venue vous déposer ce dossier, de la part de l'agent Gibbs.

La pochette jaune pale était chiffonnée, là où ses doigts l'avait tenue.

Le pire étant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour rentrer dans le rôle de la stagiaire anxieuse…Des fois Juliette tu as vraiment des idées à la con…

-Entrez, il fait froid dans ce couloir.

-Merci.

Dans le salon dans lequel il l'introduit, elle trouva le Directeur Eli David assis à une petite table avec à ses cotés, Ziva, le visage fermé, les yeux humides.

Les yeux humides?

-Oh, Officier David…Je ne savais pas que je vous trouverais ici. Je…L'agent Gibbs m'a envoyé déposer ceci et prévenir l'Officier Rivkin de l'avancée de la réunion de demain au MTAC avec les grandes pompes…Je veux dire les…supérieurs des différentes agences et de l'armée. A 8h au lieu de 9h.

-Votre patron vous envois a cette heure ici, seule, pour si peu? Demanda le directeur, une main possessive sur le bras de sa fille qui regardait sa tasse de café chaud.

-Euh…En fait, c'est une idée de l'agent Dinozzo Monsieur…En tant que…Probie, je suis…assignée a certaine tache…Voila…et Gibbs a une réputation…a tenir. Et je ne préfère pas dire non à l'agent Dinozzo, il était d'une humeur de chien ce soir…

-Je vois…Vous étés venue à pied?

Ils surveillaient l'extérieur. Vraiment un plan à la con…

-Taxi. Mais il m'a laissé quelques rues plus loin…Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas bien compris…Souria-t-elle timide et anxieuse. Je ne suis pas américaine et des fois lorsque la fatigue est là…J'ai tendance a perdre mon anglais.

-A votre accent je dirais européenne.

-Française.

-Oh. J'ai fait mes études à Paris…le Louvres, Versailles, les Champs Elysées…

-Il n'y a pas plus bel endroit que Paris a mon gout en effet.

-Et que faites vous au sein du NCIS?

Juliette resta le regarder quelques instants avant de répondre. Ce qui fit sourire le directeur du Mossad. Elle jaugeait ce qu'elle avait le droit de lui dire ou pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans l'équipe de Gibbs? Elle semblait pire que leur informaticien.

-Je suis stagiaire. Pas agent…Je…Travail en psychologie. Profilage notamment.

-Juliette nous aide sur la mission.

-Bien. Gibbs a donc confiance en vous.

-Confiance je ne sais pas. Mais il me garde à l'œil comme cela.

Le directeur sourit encore. Caressa doucement le bras de sa fille.

Juliette eut la chaire de poule.

-Bien maintenant que mon travail est accomplis, je vais rentrer. A demain Ziva.

-Non. Pas demain. Je…je ne serais pas la. Peux tu prévenir Jéthro pour moi.

-Bien sur. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très content mais je le lui dirais.

-Todah.

-Mon plaisir. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Dit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Dis à Dinozzo de ne pas fouiner dans mon bureau pendant mon absence. Je le saurais s'il le fait.

-Vous serez absente longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas. Le Directeur David m'a confié une mission.

Il sembla à Ziva que Juliette allait poser une question mais son regard croisa celui du Directeur et elle baissa les yeux, timide à souhait.

Parfaite.

Elle sentit son père se relaxer. Il attendait un agent du NCIS, pas ça.

Cette enfant dans son vêtement trop grand pour elle, qui rougissait à la moindre de ses paroles, qui n'osait pas regarder autour d'elle, qui passait d'un pied à un autre en espérant sortir de la le plus vite possible.

-Oh, et s'il te plait, je dois annuler un rendez vous avec le Docteur Benoit. Mais je n'ai pas son numéros avec moi. Et demain matin, je serais dans l'avion…

-Pas de problème.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez stagiaire en secrétariat ma chère.

Juliette sourit poliment à Eli, puis à Ziva.

-A bientôt monsieur le Directeur.

Une vraie enfant sortant de la classe de son principal.

-Mademoiselle, se leva-t-il poli.

-Shalom Ziva.

-Shalom Juliette.

Et la voila sortit dans l'air frais du soir. A prendre de grande inspiration.

Et la voila sortit dans l'air frais du soir.

Presque courante. Essayant d'écouter si elle était suivie.

Décrocha son téléphone alors qu'il sonnait dans sa poche.

-Oui.

-Je suis dans la petite ruelle juste entre les deux immeubles, rapproche toi du mur doucement. Il ne peut pas te voir de la fenêtre.

A peine s'exécuta-t-elle qu'une main la happa dans l'obscurité.


	23. Chapter 23 Fin de liaison?

Nous sommes toujours dans le week end de Paques donc...Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ;-)

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

-Mince Gibbs!!

-Alors sourit-il

Avait il pris un peu de plaisir à lui faire peur?

-Ziva, Rivkin, Directeur David. Reprit-elle son souffle. Tous les trois armés d'au moins une arme et un couteau à la ceinture pour Rivkin. Ziva n'est pas à l'aise. Dit-elle.

En suivant Gibbs dans la ruelle vers une rue plus grande où la voiture les attendait. Plus en courant qu'en marchant, alors que lui semblait marcher tranquillement. Elle maudit son petit mètre cinquante huit.

Et elle le mit au courant des ses découvertes jusqu'à leur arrivée à la voiture où les deux autres hommes poireautaient.

-Pourquoi parle-t-elle de son médecin?

-Le Dr Benoit est une ancienne…cible de Tony. Une fille d'un trafiquant d'armes.

Gibbs se tourna vers l'intéressé, sans prendre la peine de formuler la question.

-Elle parle de nous patron murmura Tony.

-Parle Dinozzo.

-Son père…est venue la récupérer. Mettre fin à sa liaison.

-Sa liaison…répondit doucement Gibbs.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas un double sens et ils ne parlaient pas du NCIS.

-Elle l'annule parce qu'elle annule votre liaison…Murmura sur le même ton Juliette.

A ses cotés, Mc Gee pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tournés.

-Et pourquoi refuse-t-elle que tu fouilles son bureau?

-Parce qu'elle me connaît dit-il en continuant de fixer droit devant lui.

-Combien de temps Dinozzo?

-Depuis l'arrivée de Juliette environs patron. Ou avant selon…

La claque à la tête ne se fit pas attendre.

-Merci patron.

-C'est pour avoir enfreint les règles, pour avoir mal garder le secret, pour ne même pas savoir depuis combien de temps tu es en couple avec mon agent.

Juliette sourit, elle aurait pu parier entendre « ma fille » à la place de « mon agent »

-Le sexe, depuis que Freud a débarqué..Mais…

-Ravie de faire cette effet sur vous agent Dinozzo rigola cette dernière.

Ce qui fit se retourner les trois hommes vers elle.

-Bien continua-t-elle doucement. Maintenant que tout le monde est focalisé sur le même point, que faisons nous?

-J'ai ici la liste des vols prévus vers Tel Aviv, rien sur les compagnies aériennes classiques et rien non plus sur les vols prives programmés. Mais ils peuvent ne pas l'avoir programmé ou ne pas aller à Tel Aviv directement.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que l'on devrait savoir Dinozzo?

-Non patron.

-Bien, alors, il nous reste comme solution d'aller dans cet appartement, et de récupérer Ziva dit Juliette en ouvrant sa portière, suivit rapidement de Gibbs.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi Delmas?

Bonne question…

-Je me demande pourquoi Ziva a accepté si facilement de le suivre…Il n'avait pas d'armes pointées sur elle ou je ne sais quoi…Il doit avoir un point d'avance sur nous.

Tony fixa encore plus intensément le sol…

-Je vais y aller…Vous vous restez à couvert derrière moi dit Gibbs à ses deux agents de terrain…

-Il faudrait peur être faire sortir Ziva d'abord dit Juliette

Un regard en coin pour Tony qui acquiesça

-Et après?

-Après Tony, c'est a toi de jouer. De lui montrer qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

-Ziva est une agent du NCIS, plus une officier du Mossad. Vance doit donner son accord pour qu'elle puisse participer à une mission en extérieur.

Ça servait de s'être taper tout le règlement intérieur en début de stage…

-Et je suis certaine…

Peut être allait-elle un peu trop loin…

-Vas-y! Grogna Gibbs

-Je suis certaine que les journalistes apprécieraient de savoir que le grand Directeur du Mossad fait passer ses intérêts personnels avant une mission aussi importante que celle qui est menée actuellement contre le terrorisme…Imaginez les grands titres…Une histoire d'amour passe avant les intérêts internationaux…Belle pub pour le Mossad…Non?

Gibbs resta la regarder, étrangement, de l'autre coté de la voiture.

-Et qui passerais un coup de fil aux journalistes?

-Une source anonyme qui en a vu assez pour raconter des choses à l'ONU. Si on rate la mission, il sera dans une position de faiblesse. Les médias s'attaqueront à lui et ressortir qu'il a délibérément enlevé sa fille de l'équipe chargée d'arrêter les terroristes…Il en est finit de sa carrière.

-On ne ratera pas cette mission.

-Non monsieur. Pas si on garde Ziva près de nous lui répondit-elle d'un air entendu.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai garder dans mon équipe Delmas….

-Merci Monsieur.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais si ça nous permet de récupérer Ziva.

-Juliette propose juste de dévoiler l'opération Kippour contre Ziver.

-Tu risque trop sur ce coup la Freud.

-Quoi?! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre stagiaire un peu stupide. Qui…oublie un dossier dans une photocopieuse par exemple. Maintenant je vous conseille de bouger. J'ai froid et n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me recoucher.

-Eh ben…McLover, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais ce soir mais elle semble avoir mangé du Lion.

Pour unique réponse il entendit le claquement de portière de McGee et ses pas courir derrières Gibbs et Freud.


	24. Chapter 24 La famille du Mossad

Le reste se passa encore plus aisément qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle retourna à l'appartement de Rivkin, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche serrée.

Elle expliqua qu'elle s'était fait suivre dans la rue, qu'elle avait pris peur et qu'elle n'avait eu comme idée que revenir ici.

Rapidement, Ziva saisit la perche et expliqua rapidement que Chase harcelait Delmas depuis quelques jours.

Tout cela en prenant Juliette par les épaules pour la calmer.

-Je vais te ramener. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Gibbs m'en voudrait a mort.

-J'ai essayer de le joindre mais…

-Il doit être au MTAC, les portables sont brouillés la bas.

-Vous étés sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Ziva se tourna vers son père. Demandant l'autorisation.

-N'oublie pas à quelle heure part l'avion.

Comme Juliette l'avait prévu, il était certain de son ascendance sur Ziva. Il avait dut lui faire très peur pour qu'elle soit si docile à son égard…

-Je reviens des que j'ai déposé Juliette chez elle Aba.

Elle ne laissa échapper un soupir qu'une fois les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elles.

-Ils sont en bas. Dit-elle en Français.

-Je vais devoir retourner dans l'appartement. Mon père ne me laisseras pas partir comme ça.

-Gibbs a quelque chose à faire avant.

Ziva resta regarder Juliette avant de sourire doucement.

-J'ai eu peur. Admit-elle.

-Nous avons tous eu peur pour toi li axot

Pour seule réponse Ziva lui prit la main et c'est ainsi qu'elles rejoignirent les trois hommes les attendant dans le hall.

Gibbs les dépassa rapidement après leur avoir adressé un regard entendu et quelque peu soulagé. Et c'est toujours mains liées qu'elles se dirigèrent vers Dinozzo et Mc Gee.

Le premier, visage fermé, restait fixer Ziva comme si ils avaient été séparé pendant des semaines et des mois.

McGee restait les regarder tous les deux, non sans avoir ouvert ses bras à Juliette qui se contenta de poser la tête sur son épaule, soulagée de ce geste si familier et intime.

Puis leur deux agents s'enlacèrent doucement.

-Tout va bien? Murmura Tony.

-Mieux maintenant.

Un dialogue muet se joua entre eux et il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre. Elle sourit un peu plus

-Dis donc les bleus…Vous n'auriez rien à nous dire reprit Dinozzo maintenant dans son rôle de bout en train.

Juliette sourit doucement à Ziva qui maintenant avait adopté la même position qu'elle avait avec Mc Gee.

-Que fais Gibbs? demanda-t-elle enfin

-Un deal…toi contre la sécurité intérieur d'Israel…

-Pardon?!

-Ce n'est pas mon idée mais celle de Delmas…Je n'y suis pour rien.

-C'est un coup de poker. Mais s'il marche, tu seras en paix encore quelques temps et Dinozzo ne sera pas obliger de jouer les cow-boys tirant plus vite que leur ombre.

-Vous êtes fous.

-Shh…Je suis persuadé que Gibbs va nous la jouer très finement celle là…C'est le boss…Il a toujours réussis à nous sortir du pétrin. La calma Tony en essayant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

-Et pour le moment ça semble bien se passer remarqua Mc Gee sortant de son long silence. On a entendu ni cris, ni coup de feu…

Enfin, les pas rapides de Gibbs se firent entendre dans les marches en face d'eux. Si le patron avait eu besoin de prendre les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenceur, c'est qu'il avait eu besoin de calmer ses nerfs…pensa Dinozzo.

Et la claque sur la tête ne se fit pas attendre.

-C'est pourquoi ça patron?

-Pour m'avoir mentis. Pour m'avoir mal mentis.

Instinctivement, Juliette se redressa et se resserra dans les bras de Tim. Elle n'avait pas peur de Gibbs, jamais elle n'en avait eu peur. Elle aimait même la manière dont il fonctionnait mais là…Son estomac se tordit. Et la crainte s'insinua lorsqu'elle entendit la cage d'ascenceur arrivée à leur niveau.

-Zivalah. La voix calme et profonde du Directeur David en sortit.

-Aba répondit sa fille, se détachant rapidement de Tony.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit différent…

-Abba, Bevaquasha…Écoute moi.

-L'agent Gibbs vient de me parler longuement et avec des arguments…convaincants

Juliette aurait pu parier que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle se resserra dans les bras de Tim qui ne desserra pas son étreinte.

-Tu ne partiras pas en Israël…Pas tout de suite.

Tony serra la mâchoire jusqu'à se la faire craquer. Non. Elle ne partirais jamais. Plus jamais.

-A la fin de la mission Kippour, tu prendras le premier vol pour Tel Aviv.

La voix est calme, posée, lourde de sens.

L'instinct de Juliette cria dans sa tête.

Les yeux d'Elie lançait des flammes. Il avait été manipulé et se vengerait.

Il se dirigea doucement vers Tony qui se mit devant Ziva en protection.

McGee mit sa main sur son arme et Gibbs se prépara à intervenir physiquement si nécessaire.

-Et la mission que je devais…

Il y avait donc réellement une mission?

-Un autre...agent la prendra dit-il sans détacher ses yeux de Tony. Je ne vous aimes pas Dinnozzo. Je ne vous aimes absolument pas et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être…aimable avec les gens que je déteste.

-Comme cela on est deux.

-Mais ma fille vous aime semble-t-il.

Ce qui fit rougir légèrement Ziva.

-Assez pour faire un enfant avec vous.

Le couple sentit six pairs d'yeux se tourner vers eux.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez…Lacha Tony à l'attention de ses amis et patron.

-Ce bébé sera un David. Il vivra dans la tradition des David.

-le Mossad murmura Juliette.

-Mon fils fera ce qu'il veut de sa vie David.

-Nous verrons.

-Vous vouliez envoies votre fille enceinte dans une mission réfléchis tout haut Juliette.

-Elle est un soldat Mademoiselle. Et vous pouvez d'ailleurs la remercier.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous partez demain pour le Maroc.


	25. Chapter 25 Drôle de famille non!

Bonjour,

Voici la suite. Un long chapitre peut être un peu "gnangnan" mais important pour la suite des relations entre les personnages (enfin à mon sens lol)

Pour ceux qui ont marqués ''Il aurait put te tuer" dans leur favoris, merci et sachez que la suite qui sera en fait chronologiquement le début de l'histoire, est en cour de fin d'écriture...(suis pas certaine d'être claire hum hum...)

Encore merci de lire et de reviewer, ça me fait supère plaisir, je saute de joie à chaque fois que je vois le nombre de lecteur et que je reçois des petits mots dans ma boite mail...

Je papote de trop aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_Quelques heures après dans le salon de Gibbs._

-Où est Juliette demanda doucement Gibbs.

Gibbs ne parle jamais doucement…

-Encore dans la salle de bain en train de finir de se vider lâcha Dinozzo passablement fatigué.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour que la gamine reste en Amérique et qu'un autre agent parte à sa place. Ce n'était certes pas une mission à haut risque et Ziva soupçonnait son père de l'avoir pris comme excuse pour reprendre contact avec elle.

Mais Juliette n'était pas un agent de terrain. Ni un agent tout court. Cela faisait à peine quinze jours qu'elle côtoyait le NCIS et certes elle leur avait été utile mais…plus comme soutient moral, matériel, pour donner des idées à droite à gauche. Elle les avait aider à se souder encore plus, à faire s'ouvrir Ziva qui n'avait pas rit une seule fois avant son arrivée.

Elle avait été vite adopté dans leur famille non conventionnelle mais comme une cousine éloignée que l'on aime recevoir pendant les vacances. Pas entièrement comme l'une des leur.

Pour être entièrement comme eux, il aurait fallut qu'elle ai l'expérience du terrain, la poussée d'adrénaline, la peur de perdre son partenaire.

-Ce type est vraiment un bâtard.

-C'est le grand père de ton futur enfant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois patron

-Ah bon? Il n'y a pas trente six manières de devenir père pourtant Dinozzo.

-En l'occurrence si. Dit-il en se laissant aller, las dans le canapé.

Ils avaient prévus d'avoir cette discussion tôt ou tard avec l'équipe mais…plutôt tard que tôt.

-Ziva n'était pas certaine d'être enceinte avant ce lundi. Et avec la mission plus Chase a surveillé et l'arrivée de Rivkin, on a préféré attendre pour vous l'annoncer.

Gibbs s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui, attendant que le jeune homme trouve ses mots.

-Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas prévue de tomber enceinte. Et je…

-Tu quoi Dinozzo?

Un flash de colère passa dans les yeux du plus vieux.

-Je ne suis pas le père. Elle et moi avons briser la règle 12 après la conception du bébé.

Bien sûr, ce dernier point, Gibbs s'en doutait. Il avait vécus assez de fausses alertes avec ses ex femmes pour savoir comment calculer ce genre de chose. Cela ne faisait que quinze jours que Freud les avait rejoins. Trop tôt pour être certains d'une grossesse.

-Un soir alors qu'elle se sentait mal, elle est partis prendre un verre dans un bar et a fait…Une rencontre d'un soir. On s'était disputé…Encore…Et…Elle a eu besoin de réconfort.

-Et que comptes tu faire?

-M'occuper d'elle et de l'enfant évidemment. Tu es le seul a connaître la vérité. Pour tout le monde ce petit sera un Dinozzo et je m'en occuperais comme du mien.

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire devant le feu qui dansait dans les yeux de son agent. Après quelques secondes il se leva de la table basse.

-Allez viens m'aider a préparer le petit déjeuner. Elles vont en avoir besoin.

-C'est tout?

-Eh bien tu veux quoi de plus…que je te sortes les violons…

-Pas de menace de mort…Ni d'être viré si je ne m'occupe pas bien d'eux?

-Si tu la blesses, elle est assez grande pour se débarrasser de toi, je l'aiderais juste a faire disparaître les preuves…Quant au bébé, il te fera mener la vie dure sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Railla Gibbs.

-Merci patron.

-De rien Dinozzo c'est un plaisir.

-Et…euh où est le bleu? dit Dinozzo en prenant les couverts que Gibbs lui tendait.

-Partis chercher son chien et des affaires de rechange pour tout le monde.

-Comment prends t-il tout cela.

Un regard impassible lui répondit

-Mal évidemment. Et lui aussi auras le droit à sa claque sur la tête pour avoir enfreint la règle 12?

Une fameuse claque se fit sentir.

-D'accord que moi…Euh pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas une agent mais une stagiaire et que le patron préfère ménagé McGee pour le moment répondit la voix de Juliette. C'est de la pure psychologie…

Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent les deux femmes dans l'entrée de la cuisine, visages fermés, lèvres pincées, Juliette blanche comme un linge.

-Assied toi, je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau proposa Ziva.

-Todah Rabbah.

-Ça va mieux? S'enquit doucement Gibbs

D'une voix paternelle qui aurait pu faire sourire Tony si la situation n'était pas si préoccupante.

-Désolée Gibbs. Mon ventre me joue des tours en ce moment. La fatigue et le stress mais promis tout ira bien.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-C'est soit moi, soit Ziva…Le choix est vite fait. Ce n'est pas la mort, juste aller dans l'ambassade, occuper de potentiels financeurs d'un réseau terroriste pendant qu'un agent du Mossad glane des infos utiles et rentrer à la maison…ironisa-t-elle. Et vous serez là en renfort…Et…Tout va bien se passer dit elle en inspirant bien fort pour repousser une nausée. Et puis…Il faut bien passer le pas un jour. Vous tous avez eu votre premier jour sur le terrain, même vous Gibbs…

-Tu trembles Delmas.

-Shit Gibbs…Je sais que je tremble, je viens de rendre mon repas pendant plus de vingt minutes…Exulta-t-elle plus violement qu'elle ne le pensait en fermant les yeux pour combattre la migraine qui apparaissait. Désolée patron.

-Ne t'excuse pas c'est un signe de faiblesse et tu es forte Juliette. Plus forte que tu ne le pense. Tu te souviens comment tu etais lorsque tu es arrivé au NCIS. Tu n'osais même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Et cette nuit, tu as monté un plan contre le directeur du Mossad. Rien que ça.

-Le plan s'est retourné contre nous…

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir continua Ziva en posant une main malhabile sur son épaule. Mon père est doué dans ce genre de chose. Et je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas de faire cette mission.

-Non! S'exclama la plus jeune. Pense au bébé. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais à vie. J'ai fait pire que cela…C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas et que je ne sais pas trop ce qui va me tomber dessus.

-Tu seras avec Josuah, il te guideras.

-Je…Je peux avoir confiance en lui?

-Il ne fera rien qui ferait échouer cette mission.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il fera tout pour me ramener ici…maugréa-t-elle.

-Non mais nous si intervint sérieusement Dinozzo.

-Maintenant Delmas, mange c'est un ordre et après tu iras te reposer un peu.

Le ton et le regards de Gibbs étant sans appel, elle but une petite gorgée de son verre de jus d'orange et Tony se retourna s'occuper de la fin du petit déjeuner.

-Comme quoi prendre le petit déjeuner à pas loin de 4h le matin, avant de refaire une petite sieste pour aller reprendre le travail et le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur…Y a que ça de vrai…Rigola doucement le jeune homme

En posant un plat d'œufs brouillés sur la table tandis que Ziva s'occupait des pancakes.

-Drôle de famille tu ne trouves pas lâcha-t-elle souriante.

-Non, Gibbs comme père attentionné pour les enfants que nous sommes dit ils en évitant soigneusement le regard de son patron.

Juliette sourit aussi.

-Toi et Ziva seriez les enfants de cette drôle de famille?

-Et bien oui…

-Hum hum…

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de frère et sœur qui ont un bébé ensemble…Enfin dans mon pays ça ne se fait pas se moqua doucement Juliette.

Consciente de l'effet de cette discussion sur Gibbs qui restait les regarder impassible.

-Bon..D'accord…Disons que je suis…

Croisant le regard de Gibbs, il reprit,

-Ziva est la fille adorée du patron et moi…

-L'employé de la maison qui tourne trop autour d'elle…grogna Gibbs se qui fit rire aux éclats les deux jeunes femmes et rougir faussement Tony.

-Bon…Je ne sais pas ce que fais le bleu mais on va s'en doute commencer a manger sans lui changea-t-il de sujet.

Les bruits de pattes de Jéthro sur le parquet de l'entrée lui répondit, suivit de McGee chargé de sacs de voyage.

-Il y a de quoi tenir quelques jours répondit-il aux regards interrogateur de son collègue.

-A table McGee commanda Gibbs qui avait rejoint Ziva et Juliette.

-Dis moi le bleu, tu as pris aussi les affaires de Ziva?

-Oui Tony et le tienne aussi…Et non, je n'en ai pas profité pour fouiller dans les sous vêtements des filles. Je n'ai pas d'envies suicidaire dit il en jetant un regard vers Ziva.

Ce qui fit franchement sourire Gibbs.

Le repas se passa en silence, entrecoupé de rire du aux chamailleries de Tim et Tony.

Gibbs les laissa faire, conscient de la tension dans la pièce, pointant son attention vers les deux jeunes femmes mangeant tranquillement cote à cote.

Une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance qui malgré des expériences passées certainement douloureuses, avait réussit a garder une certaine légèreté, un sourire, une nature douce qui donnait envie de la protégée.

Et une femme n'ayant jamais eu d'enfance, qui avait vu assez d'horreur pour être dégoûté de la vie et qui allait donner le jour à un bébé. Elle qu'il avait envis de protéger plus que tout. Même de Dinozzo, il se devait de l'admettre.

Bien sûr, il était fier de son agent principal, de son…presque fils…

Bien sûr, il savait que ce dernier sacrifierait sa vie pour Ziva et le petit. Il l'avait déjà prouvé. Mais, cette jeune femme avait traversé l'enfer, l'enfer que Juliette pourrait peut être rencontré à la fin de cette mission.

Ces deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas il y a encore quelques semaines, rien prédisait qu'elle auraient pu se rencontrer. Une assassin du Mossad, une bénévoles dans les camps palestiniens. Maintenant, la seconde était prête a courir des risques inconsidérés pour épargner la première. Et l'israelienne semblait prête a mordre quiconque s'approcherait trop prêt de son amie. Amie.

Il se souvint en souriant doucement comment Ziva avait eu du mal à se lier avec quiconque à son arrivée au NCIS, les tensions entre elle et Abby. Et en quelques jours elle et Juliette étaient devenues comme deux sœurs.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendus compte. Deux sœurs. Ses deux filles.

Il remarqua les gestes discrets mais attentionnés de McGee pour Juliette. Une main rassurante sur la cuisse, un regard à la dérobé, un sourire.

Mais un visage remplis de crainte et de doute.

Il l'aimait.

Cela tordit le ventre de Gibbs.

Tout comme les regards concernés que Tony envoyait à Ziva et son ventre encore plat.

Ces deux la allaient avoir un bébé. Un bébé. Alors qu'ils commençaient de nouveau a se chamailler comme deux enfants. Un bébé.

Depuis Kelly, il n'avait pas eut de bébé dans sa vie, à part entière. Évidemment il avait eu des affaires avec des enfants, il avait eu des enfants d'amis etc mais…Pas d'enfants auprès desquels il se sentirait…Engagés.

Car malgré ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire croire à Dinozzo, ce bébé, il l'aimait déjà, rien que de savoir que Ziva le mettrait au monde et il était reconnaissant à Juliette de prendre cette mission. Mais une fille contre une autre…

La dispute avec Elie David avait été rude et il avait botté en touche lorsque ce dernier avait déclaré que Ziva était enceinte et qu'il était hors de question que Dinozzo élève cet enfant. Qu'elle rentrerait à Tel Aviv mais qu'avant cela, elle aurait une mission a effectuer afin de racheter son image auprès de ses partenaires israéliens. Image encore tachée de la mort de Rivkin et de sa relation ambiguë avec le meurtrier de ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas une mission sensible, juste de récupérer des renseignements et de permettre l'identification de quelques personnages douteux possiblement impliqués dans les futurs attentats.

Son rôle serait d'occuper les quelques grosses têtes de l'ambassade de France au Maroc lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance, organisée conjointement par la femme de l'ambassadeur Français et la femme de l'ambassadeur américain, impliquée dans la mission.

Alors qu'il commençait a argumenter contre, David lui sortit un dossier, celui de Juliette. Elle ou Ziva. Ziva ou elle.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en parler à la jeune femme avant que ce dernier ne l'interroge.

Juliette n'avait pas hésiter malgré sa peur incontrôlable. A lui de faire qu'elle rentre saine et sauve. Évidemment, une alarme dans sa tête lui criait que c'était de la folie que d'envoyer une civile sans entraînement là dedans. Mais cette mission lui rappelait trop la dernière de Ziva.

Il espéra juste faire le bon choix.

Gibbs se leva, tasse de café vide dans la main.

-Ziva, Juliette vous partagerez la chambre du fond au rez de chaussée. J'ai changé les draps. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain attenante. Tony, le sofa. Mc Gee la chambre à l'étage…

-C'était trop beau maugréa Tony…

-De quoi Dinozzo?

-Rien patron…

C'était tellement bon de faire mariner Dinozzo.


	26. Chapter 26

_La chambre de Mc Gee._

Allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de son patron, Tim se retourna pour la centième fois en 10minutes. Son oreiller était déjà tombé trois fois et il ne restait que la moitie du couvre lit.

Il comprenait que Gibbs le séparait de Juliette mais il aurait eu besoin de lui parler, de la sentir contre lui, d'essayer de la rassurer pour demain, d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Ok, cela, c'était sans doute peine perdue. Tony, Ziva et Gibbs avaient essayés pendant le trajet et le temps qu'il avait été absent.

Tout cela était trop rapide, trop confus.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait l'amour des jours auparavant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Et il risquait déjà de tout perdre.

Las, il se leva, remit son jean et alla se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir puis jusqu'à la cuisine.

C'est sans surprise qu'il y trouva Gibbs.

_Le sofa_.

Ok, Gibbs lui en voulait.

Il ne savait pas trop a propos de quoi puisqu' il y avait l'embarras du choix.

Lui avoir mentis, avoir menacé de tuer un autre agent du Mossad… Avoir brisé la règle 12, avec Ziva… Ou ne pas lui avoir annoncé lui-même qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé…

Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Soudainement, la peau de Ziva à ses cotés lui manqua.

Il aimait s'endormir en lui caressant le ventre doucement.

Il savait que le bébé ne le sentait pas encore, comme il savait que Ziva faisait semblant de dormir lorsque il laissait ses doigts mémoriser l'endroit où il aimait penser que son fils, car il etait persuadé que ce serait un garçon, se trouvait niché.

Ils auraient un fils.

Même si ce n'était pas la maniere dont il s'était imaginé devenir père, il allait avoir un enfant avec Ziva.

Les images du soir où elle est arrivé chez lui, paniquée, pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait rentrer en Israël rapidement et quitter définitivement l'équipe.

Il lui avait fallut garder tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui crier qu'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie en Somalie pour qu'elle retourne dans la gueule du loup.

Il l'avait rassuré. Pris dans ses bras et combattu l'envie de l'embrasser qu'il avait depuis des semaines, de plus en plus pressante.

Elle s'en accroché a son cou, comme lorsque les premiers soirs de son retour, il la rejoignait dans son lit après les cauchemars.

Mais depuis leur dernière dispute, elle avait pris ses distances.

Il avait mis cela sur le compte de sa reconstruction. Elle redevenait la Ziva forte d'avant.

Elle avait sangloté. Longtemps. Avant de murmurer qu'elle attendait un bébé. Sans s'en rendre compte il l'avait étreint plus fort alors qu'incroyablement, il sentait un soulagement certain.

Ce « n'était que cela. »

Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la nuit sur le canapé de Tony. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est le premier soir où il laissa ses doigts doucement caresser son ventre pas encore ronds.

Et puis, le reste s'était fait si naturellement.

Il releva discrètement la tete quand il entendit des pas pressés se diriger vers la cuisine. Mc Gee non plus ne dormait pas.

Il regarda sa montre. Le levé serait dans moins de deux heures. Autant aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Il alla dans la cuisine et retrouva son patron et son partenaire devant une tasse de café, un sourire narquois chacun sur leurs lèvres.

_Chambre de Ziva et Juliette._

Ziva fixait le plafond depuis au moins 10minutes. Elle savait que tout à l'heure, le manque de sommeil la prendrait en traitre et qu'elle aurait du mal a finir sa journée.

C'était l'une des conséquences de sa grossesse. la moins embêtante sans doute. A coté d'elle, dans l'ombre, elle sentait le corps endormis de Juliette. Extenuée, le jeune femme n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer des vêtements de nuit et s'était endormis dans le sweater de Tim.

Lorsqu'avant de quitter l'immeuble de Rivkin, Juliette lui avait assuré qu'elle prendrait la mission à sa place avec une ferme détermination sur le visage, elle avait sentis les larmes arrivées à ses yeux.

Seconde conséquence de sa grossesse…un peu plus embêtante. Elle n'arrivait pas a habituer à montrer ses faiblesses, malgré la Somalie, malgré Tony…

Elle sourit. Tony. Le père de son bébé. Elle croisa ses doigts sur son ventre. Grâce à lui, elle allait connaître la plus belle étape de sa vie, elle en était certaine.

Quelque chose de serein s'insinua en elle. Qui côtoya automatiquement la peur qui ne la quittait pas depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Tony lui manquait. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de s'endormir qu'avec sa présence à ses cotés. Son corps chaud et rassurant. Même avant de savoir pour sa grossesse.

Elle se leva discrètement, ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses chaussettes et chaussure et descendit au salon qu'elle trouva vide. Toujours sans faire un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva les trois hommes assis, riant doucement. Seule Gibbs l'aperçut. Son sourire se figea et elle crut lire dans ses yeux de la fierté. Du bonheur. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ne sut pas trop ce qui guidait ses geste mais se laissa aller vers lui. Ouvrit les bras et lui donna un câlin digne d'Abby.

Elle sentit rapidement les bras se refermer sur elle.

-Tout va bien se passer Ziver. Tu n'as qu'a garder Dinozzo dans le droit chemin. Et je suis certain que tu seras une excellente maman.

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, sérieux, de Dinozzo.

-Et il se peut même que Tony fasse un bon père avec un peu d'entraînement souria-t-il.

-Tu seras la Gibbs?

-Bien sur Ziver…Bien sur.

-Cela me donne pleins d'idées d' écriture dit doucement Mc Gee.

-Hors de question que tu utilise mon fils dans tes romans le bleu…

-Non…non…Et je t'ai déjà dit que cela n'était pas votre vie…mais…des personnages fictifs…

-Ben voyons…

-Alors de quoi parles tu? demanda Ziva.

-Me suis toujours dis que j'écrirais bien des livres pour enfant…Et ce petit a venir serait une bonne excuse pour m'y essayer…

-Donc pas de nouvelles histoires de l'Agent Tommy et de l'Officier Lisa?

-Pas pour l'instant non…

Il ne leur avait pas dit mais depuis l'Afrique, il n'avait pas réussit a écrire une suite pourtant longuement promise a son éditrice.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Tim, je serais heureuse de lire ces histoires au bébé.

-Alors je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec notre choix rajouta doucement Tony soudainement sérieux

-Pas tout le monde Dinozzzo.

-D'accord en dehors de beau papa…

-Abby n'est pas encore au courant…

Le visage de Tony s'allongea, son sourire se figea…La scientifique allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure il le savait.


	27. Chapter 27 James Bond Girl

Un second chapitre pour aujourd'hui car

1- je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain

2-J'ai reçues deux reviews en peu de temps ce qui me ravie

3-parce que j'avais envie...

Rose: Les choses entre McGee et Juliette risque de se compliquer dans le futur...mais pas avant le second tome

Titefofole: Pour la réaction d'Abby, j'essaierais d'écrire une vignette exprès car ce n'est pas inclus dans l'histoire. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'accélerer. Mais je pense écrire des choses sur BB Tiva et surtout les relations de Tony, Ziva, Joshua, Gibbs...En tout cas si je vois que les gens sont intéressés.

Ceux qui aimerait du TIVA peuvent me laisser un message et je vous le ferais...Toujours plus ou moins en rapport avec cette histoire.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Lorsque Juliette se réveilla, elle était seule.

Rapidement, elle entendit des voix et des bruits de tasses provenant du rez de chaussée.

Elle sentit aussi une odeur agréablement douce, thé au Jasmin décida-t-elle. son préféré.

Avant qu'elle ai put réellement finir de s'assoier dans le lit, la porte finit de s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser entrevoir McGee, une tasse fumante à la main.

-Eh, bien dormis.

-Hum…Me suis sentie un peu seule sourit-elle.

-Il semblerait que Ziva n'ai pas eu sommeil.

-Je n'avais pas l'attention de passer la nuit avec Ziva de toute manière rajouta-t-elle.

Il resta la regarder quelques dixième de secondes puis un baisser lui répondit.

-Gibbs m'a permis de t'apporter une tasse de thé. On part dans une demi heure.

Elle laissa sa tête se poser dans le cou de Tim, assis prêt d'elle dans le lit.

-Pas assez dormis.

-On se rattraperas ce soir dit il doucement, jouant avec ses cheveux défaits.

-Où est Jéthro?

-Avec Ziva, il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle au grand damne de Tony et au grand contentement du patron.

-Il sent qu'elle a besoin d'être protégée. C'est rassurant de l'avoir prêt de nous.

-Gibbs est d'accord pour l'envoyer au bureau aujourd'hui. Pas le temps de le redéposer à la maison et Abby le sortira si on est trop tard.

-Cool. Il aura le droit de mordre Chase si il est trop embêtant.

-Ca peut s'arranger ria doucement Tim.

-Je peux garder ton sweater?

-Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus habillé?

-Je vais passer ma journée a essayer des tenues pour la mission….Je veux avoir ton odeur prêt de moi.

-Pas de problème avec moi. Allez viens. Le boss veut être sûr que tout va bien avant d'y aller. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ils entendirent juste…

-Patron, Mc Gee et Freud font des choses vraiment dégoutantes dans ta chambre. Beurk

Et avant qu'il ne sut comment, Tony reçut conjointement une taie d'oreiller dans la tête et une claque sur le sommet du crane façon Gibbs.

-En route…

-Oui patron répondirent trois voix en chœur.

Au NCIS, ils furent accueillis par Rivkin et l'équipe du FBI dès leur entrée dans l'open Space.

-Vous étés en retard.

-La nuit a été courte lâcha Tony en les dépassant pour déposer son sac à son bureau.

-Shalom Ziva

- Joshua

-Juliette

-Boquer Tov Monsieur Rivkin.

-Vous êtes prêtes?

-Lo…

-Les directeurs nous attendent au MTAC. Puis nous irons nous préparer.

-D'accord…D'accord. On part quand?

-Ce soir.

Si Juliette avait encore des couleurs, elles venaient de les perdre.

Si vite.

Elle décida de respirer calmement, ne voulut pas remarquer le manque de Tim à ses cotés qui venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Ni remarquer les regards entendus de Ziva et Gibbs.

-Bien. Je serais prête.

Ben voyons Juliette...

Ni remarquer la voix tremblante, les mains tremblantes.

Et essayer de se focaliser sur les derniers comptes rendus, la voix grave de Vance, l'accent méditerranéen de David, les interventions d'un monsieur du gouvernement expliquant les implications internationales que cette menace terroriste représentaient. Ignorer les regards inquiets de Timmy, rieur de Rivkin, sombre de Ziva.

Suivre mécaniquement Gibbs vers le labo d'Abby qui l'accueillit avec une étreinte pouvant casser les os. Sous le regard du berger allemand qui avait trouvé refuge chez la scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur? Réussit elle a articuler

-Tu fais partie de cette équipe…Et tu prends la place de Ziva pour la préserver…Et…Et…Tu rends mon Timmy heureux et tu rends Gibbs heureux aussi…Et…Tu es courageuse…Ça va je ne t'ai pas blessé, tu va bien? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Euh oui Abby. Merci.

-Abby, montre nous les gadgets dont Rivkin et Delmas auront besoin.

-Bien Gibbs. Assieds toi Freud. Alors…Le Mossad a mis en place la surveillance vidéo de la soirée, tout se passera principalement dans la salle de réception.

-Qu'Est-ce que je devrais faire? Demanda Juliette.

-Chanter. Fit une voix grave et accentuée derriere elle

-Pardon se retourna-t-elle vers le Directeur David qui venait de les rejoindre. Comment…?

-Sœur Ruth.

-Qui est cette sœur?

Juliette se figea. Il savait tout d'elle.

-Une none que j'ai connu à Jérusalem.

-Il parait que vous avez une voix d'ange…Et si c'est une bonne sœur qui le dit.

Ne pas remarquer l'ironie pour essayer de garder la tete froide.

-Je n'ai jamais chanté…En public…A part les offices.

-C'est une soirée caritative pour les orphelins de Marrakech, vous chanterez et les tiendrez occupés pendant que l'officier Rivkin ira visiter certains bureaux et que d'autres officiers s'occuperont des bureaux et résidences de certaines cibles présentes. Vous avez été annoncée par l'ambassadeur américain lui-même. L'agent Gibbs sera là aussi, parmi les spectateurs, uniforme obligatoire. Dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Qui opina juste du chef.

-Tu portera cette broche qui me permettra d'avoir une vue des spectateurs. Parmi lesquels, certains suspects que j'identifierais directement grâce à un programme de reconnaissance faciale. Pour se faire et selon les plans qui nous ont été transmis par l'ambassade, il faudra que tu passes de tables en tables, que tu t'approches de certains. Ton micro et ton oreillette seront directement reliés ici. On verra tout en direct. On pourra te guider. Mais pour les techniciens de la soirée, se sera juste une oreillette normale pour le retour scène.

-D'accord.

Comme si elle comprenait quelque chose à tout cela.

-Des officiers du Mossad seront dans la salle. En renfort. Au cas où.

-Je ferais partis des VIP de l'ambassade américaine et serait chargé de te ramener à la maison à la fin de la soirée. Les ambassadeurs américains sont au courant.

-Tu serviras aussi a sortir les documents que l'officier Rivkin aura trouvé. Sous forme de micropuces.

-Co…Comment?

-Des coutures dans ta robe seront aménagées. Tu iras changer de robe au milieu de la soirée. Dans la seconde, il aura eu le temps de glissé les deux petites puces contenant les infos dans la doublure. Tu ne seras pas fouillée à la sortie puisque tu repars avec l'ambassadeur.

Les poumons de Juliette semblaient refusés de se remplir complètement.

-Si Dinozzo était là, il nous citerait James Bond réussit-elle a lâcher dans un mi sourire.

-Où est il? Demanda Abby

-Avec Ziva… lâcha comme si de rien n'était Gibbs. Ils s'occupent des faux papiers de Delmas.

-Et McGee?

-En train de comparer ses programmes informatiques…Avec les infos du FBI et de la CIA.

-Bien, alors il aura la surprise pour ce soir dit-elle en prenant Juliette par la main pour la conduire vers son petit bureau afin de découvrir différentes robes de soirée.

-Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas mettre cela…Je…Jamais mis ce genre de chose…Je…

-Assied toi…Tu es toute pale.

-Abby, trouve lui ce qu'il faut et une fois que vous avez finis, on se retrouve chez moi.

-Oui Sir.

Devant elle, deux robes longues couleur bordeaux, une extrêmement décolletée, l'autre dos nu. Une robe bleu marine à paillettes qui brillerait de mille feux sous les projecteur. Sur un cintre accroché à une étagère, une robe noire, longue, collant au corps et épousant parfaitement les courbes féminines. Derrière elle, une robe émeraude, courte au décolleté vertigineux, sexy à souhait. Sur le bureau, des collants, des bas résilles, des jar telles. Juliette ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Abby s'était fait plaisir en choisissant ces tenues.

-Abby…Nous serons dans un pays musulman où une certaine…étiquette est exigée.

Comme si tu allais te sauver comme cela...

-Je me suis renseignée…Tout cela est parfaitement conforme…Et puis on pourra rajouter une petite écharpe de soie autour de tes épaules si besoin est…Allez essais celle-ci dit elle manifestement excitée par la séance d'habillage.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas…

-Tu n'as pas le choix cela fait partie du personnage coupa court la scientifique en lui tendant une robe fourreau bordeaux...

* * *

Ca fait rêver toutes ces belles tenues non?

Si vous en avez une en tête de bien précise pour Juliette. Vous connaissez la ritournelle. Un message et je l'habillerais avec. Ce serait marrant de voir comment vous voyez ce personnage, si ca correspond à l'image que j'ai d'elle dans la tête. Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée sur sa description physique car quand je lis j'aime m'imaginer les personnages, pas me les représenter.

Allez assez papoté pour ce soir.

Erev Tov Aleicheim


	28. Chapter 28 Opération RabatJ1

Voilà, les choses avancent rapidement maintenant.

Voici un chapître qui va en ravir certaines...

Encore Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte. Ca fait boum boum dans mon ti coeur lol.

Enjoy!

Azniv

Ps: la soirée de gala arrive demain (sauf contre temps de la vraie vie.) je n'ai pas reçue de vœux particuliers sur la tenue possible que devrait porter l'héroïne...Si vous avez des souhaits c'est maintenant, demain après midi, il sera trop tard...

* * *

La musique habituellement forte dans le laboratoire d'Abby tournait comme un murmure en fond.

Quand McGee descendit avec le Caf Pow traditionnel, il la trouva, assise, silencieuse à son ordinateur. L'avion apprêté par le Mossad venait de partir avec Juliette à bord et il avait espérer que descendre voir l'excentrique scientifique lui changerait les idées.

Ce soir, il dormirait sans doute sur le futon de son amie, attendant que l'opération Rabat commence vraiment. Demain après midi avec le décalage horaire. Mais ce qu'il vit là, ne lui laissait pas présager une bonne soirée. Une Abby silencieuse et calme est obligatoirement une Abby inquiétante.

-Eh Abbs.

-Eh Timmy

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il précautionneusement

-..Tim…Je crois que j'ai fait une grande erreur…Une énorme erreur…une gigantesque erreur…

-C'est-à-dire? A quel propos…

-Juliette.

-Quoi?

-Je…Je…suis…Désolée Tim…Je…J'ai mis plus de temps que prévus pour faire ces tests parce qu'entre les programmations des fichiers et les tests de l'enquête sur le vol de C4 et les autres équipes de scientifiques qui étaient un peu débordés vue que l'équipe est dédiée à cette monstrueuse affaire de menaces terroristes…Et…Et..

-Ok Abbs, je vois. Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec Juliette? Sa fausse identité? Ses accessoires? Quoi?

-Son test sanguin…Oh Mon Dieu…J'aurais dû le dire avant…Toujours se fier a son instinct…C'est-ce que Gibbs aurait fait…

-Elle…Elle est malade?

-Non Timmy…Elle est enceinte.

* * *

Les heures suivantes, Tony et Ziva les passèrent a essayer de retrouver McGee, partis précipitamment du laboratoire après la déclaration impromptue d'Abby qu'ils avaient trouvé en pleurs alors qu'ils pensaient lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle du jour…Enfin la seconde bonne nouvelle du jour, mais cela ils l'ignoraient encore.

Malgré l'aide de Jéthro et leurs expériences d'enquêteurs, ils n'arrivèrent pas à lui mettre la mains dessus.

Évidemment, il avait éteint son portable et son GPS voiture, il n'était pas chez lui ni chez Abby ni chez aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas chez son éditrice ou sa sœur.

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit avant que l'ascenseur ne sonne à leur étage pour laisser en sortir un McGee défait visiblement extenué, débraillé.

-Eh McProblème, heureux de te revoir, on commençait a se faire du sang d'encre.

-Pas la peine Tony je vais bien dit-il en récupérant son sac à dos et en éteignant son ordinateur.

-On peut savoir ou tu étais?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh…Tu crois??? On a retrouvé Abby en pleurs dans son laboratoire, incapable de nous dire ce qui venait de se passer à part que tu était partis en courant sans rien dire. On t'a cherché pendant exactement 3h et 46 minutes pour rien, sans résultat même pas une réponse à ton portable. Et tu penses que je ne devrais pas savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Le ton de Tony n'avait rien a voir avec le gamin attardé qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. Plutôt le ton que Gibbs prenait lorsque quelque chose touchait de trop prêt son équipe

-C'est personnel Tony

-Je croyais que dans cette équipe on n'avait pas de secret…

-Je suis le seul ici a n'avoir jamais eu de secret pour vous. J'ai sans doute droit à mon joker. Lui répondit tout aussi sérieusement et fermement l'agent McGee.

-Tu oublies le roman…

-Qui n'est plus un secret pour personne depuis des années Tony. Et je ne considère pas cela comme une information vitale pour l'équipe mais comme un passe temps. Écoute. Les informaticiens surveillent les différents programmes qu'Abbs et moi avons mis en route. Le FBI mène encore son enquête avec la CIA sur l'association de bien faisance qui nous intéresse et tant que l'opération Rabat n'a pas commencé, on à rien a faire. Donc. Je me permet de rentrer à la maison pour rattraper le retard de sommeil que j'ai accumulé. Toi et Ziva devriez en faire autant. C'est sûrement pas bon pour le bébé.

Avant que Tony n'ai pu répondre, le jeune agent avait quitté le carré de bureau et rejoint l'ascenseur.

_Quelque part au dessus de l'atlantique. _

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Et depuis le décollage du jet privé aux armes des Etats-Unis elle n'avait pas changé de position.

Assise, raide, les bras le long du corps, ne touchant pas les accoudoirs, répondant poliment aux sollicitations du personnel de vol. Pas de livres, pas de journal, pas de MP3, pas de DVD et une respiration au compte goutte.

Il aurait presque parier sa chemise qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Presque.

Il vida d'une traite sa quatrième tasse de café. Encore plus dégoûtant que celui de la machine du bureau.

Ces deux jours allaient être interminable.

Involontairement, il croisa le regard rieur du jeune Rivkin.

Ça sentait mauvais tout cela.

Il faisait nuit maintenant a DC. Tim balança ses baskets dans l'entrée, retira son sweater, celui que Juliette avait porter. Il défit la laisse de Jéthro qui se précipita vers sa gamelle d'eau.

Deux heures de marche alternée de course. Pendant que son patron se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Habituellement, lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait, il s'installait devant sa vieille machine à écrire et se permettait des heures et des heures d'écriture, souvent sans but, sans plans, mais avec un effet catharsique immédiat. Ce soir, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Et il craignait que le semi marathon qu'il venait de faire ne le soit pas non plus.

Une bonne douche Timothy, une bière peut être et une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout cela ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, et sentit des larmes lourdes naître sous ses paupières…

Ou peut être pas…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter.

-Eh…Le bleu…une petite soirée entre homme ça te dit.

-Tony…On avait pas décidé de rentrer se reposer…

-Non, tu as décidé de rentrer te reposer…Sans qu'il y ai eu de décision collégiale..

-Où est Ziva?

-Elle est rentrée dormir…il semblerait que son jogging l'ai épuisé…

-Son jogging, à cette heure ci? Oh non Tony, ne me dit pas que vous m'avez suivis…

Il avait bien sentis quelque chose derrière lui et Jéthro avait été assez turbulent mais il avait jugé que tant que personne ne venait le voir directement ou qu'il n'entendais pas crier etc.. Il pouvait pour une fois penser a lui et ses…problèmes…

-Ce n'est pas mon idée Probie mais la sienne et tu sais, en ce moment, j'évite de la contrarié, ça peut être mauvais pour le bébé…

-En règle général Tony, tu évites de la contrariée…On parle de Ziva…

-Alors imagine Ziva enceinte…

Mc Gee ne put retenir un léger sourire et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami.

-Une bière lui proposa ce dernier

-Volontiers dit il en le suivant sur le lit, le seul endroit sans sa chaise de bureau sur lequel ils pouvaient s'assoire…

-Tu sais…Il va te falloir chercher un autre appartement…

-Pour le moment, celui-ci me convient très bien…

-Avec un enfant, on a immanquablement besoin de plus de place…

-Votre bébé sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi Tony mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à acheter un nouvel appartement pour lui

-Je ne parlais pas du notre rajouta sérieusement et doucement Tony

-Je sais lâcha McGee avant de prendre une grande gorgée de bière. Vous avez parler à Abby…

-Oui. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir fait ces tests avant et d'avoir laisser Juliette partir…Elle pense que tu es en colère contre elle…

-Non…Non…Pas contre elle. Mais…C'est pas vraiment une situation que j'imaginais vivre un jour…Juliette et moi on se connaît depuis deux semaines et sommes ensembles si on peut dire ça comme ça…depuis la nuit dernière…

-Ça t'as pris tant de temps que cela?? A te voir agir avec elle…J'aurais pensé que t'avais conclus la première semaine de son arrivée.

-Tony!! Combien de temps t'as t il fallut pour Ziva?

-Juliette ne peut pas te tuer avec une trombone au moindre prétexte…Son père n'est pas Directeur du Mossad et Gibbs ne te menace pas des pires peines si tu l'approches…

-5ans Tony…Et peu d'excuses…

-Euh…C'est pas ta vie qui était menacée mais la mienne

McGee lâcha un rire malgré lui.

-Et tu ne regrettes pas?

-Non. Je n'aurais pas été un bon…compagnon si j'avais passé le cap avant…Je crois. Il fallait que je grandisse un peu…

-Et le bébé?

-Jusqu'à présent je peux te dire que c'est la plus belle chose qui e soit arrivée depuis…depuis notre retour de Somalie…

-Ouais…la Somalie…Il t'arrive encore…D'y penser? De…

-Tous les soirs quand Ziva se réveille en sueur en pensant qu'elle est encore enfermée dans la cellule ou quand elle sursaute involontairement parce que j'ai fait tomber un objet par terre et que le bruit lui a fait peur…Et encore plus depuis que ce petit est en route…Il n'est pas le mien McGee…Il…Elle…

-Je sais, je sais.

Côte à côte, les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas. Ils semblaient fixés un point inconnus mais sans doute le même…Un fond de cellule poussiéreuse et sombre de Somalie…

-Pour Juliette non plus, je ne suis pas responsable…Je…

-Ouais ça nous le savons tous les deux McGee mais la question est…Est-ce que tu te sens prêt a passer le reste de ta vie avec cette fille…Enfin cette femme en l'occurrence.

-Je…je sais pas…on n'a même pas eu le temps de vraiment parler de…de comment on voyait notre couple…on a dormis ensemble…

-J'appelle ça avoir du sexe McGee

-Ok..On…On a fait l'amour ensemble et trois heures plus tard, Gibbs nous appelle en disant que tu as perdu Ziva…Et le reste tu le connais.

Un moment de silence plana entre les deux amis.

McGee se leva…Un besoin irrépressible de se dégourdir les jambes…

-Tu l'aimes?

-Quoi? Je…je sais pas…je…

-Je ne te vois pas comme le type d'homme qui couche sans avoir de sentiments pour sa partenaire…

-Je…J'ai des sentiments pour elle mais de la a la demander en mariage et d'élever son enfant comme le mien…

-Ouch McCoincé…Qui t'as parlé de mariage?

-C'est la logique des choses…

-Oh…Et ben non…Ziva et moi n'avons pas l'attention de nous marier…

-Et ça n'as rien a voir avec les menaces de morts de son père?

-Non…Pas en totalité en tous cas.

-Admettons que l'on ne se marie pas…Je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'adopte l'enfant et la quitter au bout d'un certain temps…

-Avoir un enfant avec une femme c'est s'attacher a vie.

-C'est vrai…Tu te sens prêt pour ça?

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître pour un Dinozzo…Oui…J'ai faillis la perdre trop de fois McGee. J'ai tué pour elle…Et le referais sans hésiter..

-J'ai eu une…irrépressible envie de frapper le Directeur David tu sais…quand il lui a dit que…elle avait cette mission.

-Je sais. Je l'ai vu et Gibbs aussi…Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu as eu le droit de dormir dans un lit et moi sur le canapé.

-Il l'aime bien dit il en se rasseyant sur le lit

-Tu as déjà vu quelque un resté dans l'équipe sans que Gibbs ne l'apprécie…

Un simple sourire lui répondit.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire mais merci d'être passé en parler…

-De rien le bleu…ça te vaudra des week-end entier de baby-sitting.

* * *

-Demain, enfin, ce soir l'avion est prévu des votre départ de l'ambassade. Lâcha Rivkin avant de s'engager vers un taxi.

-Une voiture de l'ambassade américaine nous attends. Dès que nous mettons un pied dedans, je suis attaché au service protocolaire de l'armée et tu es la nièce de l'ambassadrice. Clair.

-Comme du cristal lui répondit une jeune femme visiblement exténuée.

-Dès qu'on arrive la bas, tu iras te coucher. Il est 8h du matin, on ne nous attends que vers 16h.

-Bien.

-Tu peux faire des phrases de plus de trois mots ou??

-Ou.

-Je vois.

-Avant de.. D'y aller je dois vous demander quelque chose agent Gibbs;

-Sergent.

-Shit…Sergent Gibbs. Je…Qui me donne les ordres?

-Moi

-Pas Rivkin?

-Moi. Dit il en se posant devant elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi qu'il advienne…C'est vous et personne d'autre.

Un simple signe de la tête lui confirma.

-bien. Merci Sergent.

-Je te ramènerais en vie Delmas. Je n'ai jamais perdu un agent sous couverture. J'ai pas l'attention de commencer maintenant.

-Diane…Mon nom est Diane Sergent. Diane Sullivan.

Il ne put empêcher un semblant de sourire en l'accompagnant à la voiture officielle qui les attendait.


	29. Chapter 29 Diane Sullivan Show

Voici la fameuse soirée.

Les chansons présentées existe réellement. Pour Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav, vous pouvez en retrouver différentes versions sur youtube. Et Hélène Ségara en un interpréter une traduction. C'est le chant israélien le plus connu sans doute en France avec peut être leur hymne national, la Haktiva, qui est aussi splendide.

Enjoy!

Azniv

Ps: titefofole, je ne mettrais pas Gibbs enceint(e) mdr, la consommation de café n'est pas conseillé pendant les grossesses...Tu sembles surprise alors que tu as été la première à le découvrir alors que j'avais essayer de ne pas être trop flagrante.

Dahud: Merci pour la review, quelles idées avais tu eu? Écris écris même si ça te semble pas parfait, "c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron" et puis on est ici pour s'amuser pas pour être des écrivains pro ;-)

* * *

Les lumières tamisées maintenant donnaient des airs plus intimes à la grande salle de réception. Les quelques cinquante invités commençaient doucement à prendre place autour des tables sur un arrière fond de musique douce et de brouhaha de plusieurs langues, français, anglais, arabes. Des femmes élégantes et apprêtées, des hommes en smokings profitant du spectacle. Quelques hommes en uniformes aussi, français et marocains surtout.

Sauf un.

Au bar, accoudé devant un bourbon, un sergent américain regardait nonchalamment la salle se remplir. Prenant notes déjà des visages plus typés qui pourraient correspondre à un possible suspect ou ressembler même vaguement à des photos présentées dans les dossiers.

A l'étage dans une des suites de la superbe ambassade de France. La femme de l'ambassadeur entra le sourire aux lèvres. D'ici elle entendait le brouhaha léger de ses invités. Les tintements des verres, les accords parfaits du piano. Elle resta se regarder quelques secondes dans le grand morphé de l'entrée. Malgré son âge respectable, ses cheveux striés de blancs dont elle était fière, elle faisait partie de ses femmes que la beauté annonçait. Elle avait toujours été belle et ne pouvait que s'améliorer les années passant. Et elle aimait quand les hommes se retournaient sur elle.

Dans la seconde pièce de la suite, son amie, la femme de l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis, mettait la dernière main à la toilette de sa nièce. Une belle jeune femme qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à son amie mais qui était parfaitement éduquée et surtout, volontaire pour animée cette soirée de bienfaisance pour les orphelins. Une idée de dernière minute comme son amie les aimaient. Et elle, elle aimait la gentille extravagance de la new-yorkaisse qui parfois pouvait sauver des soirées de ce genre, souvent barbante.

La jeune Diane se tenait devant la coiffeuse, ajustant ses perles aux oreilles. Le délicat maquillage laissait percevoir sa peau laiteuse, faisait ressortir ses yeux brillants, marrons, et son chignon faisait ressortir ses mèches rousses de ses cheveux châtains légèrement ondulées. Lorsqu'elle se leva, les deux ambassadrices purent voir le contraste du tissus bordeaux sur sa peau blanche et apprécier ses courbes mises en valeur. Son décolleté parfait, son haut de dos nu, et son bas se devinant sous la petite fente de la robe longue. Le tout parfait par une paire de chaussure de même couleur que la robe. Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de se tourner maternellement vers la plus jeune.

-Vous êtes esquisse ma chère, fit la française dans sa langue maternelle.

-Merci madame.

-Nos invités nous attendent repris sa tante en américain.

-Le repas puis la chanson. Murmura Diane.

-Tout va très bien se passer…la rassura l'américaine.

Elles se regardèrent discrètement…Tout va bien se passer.

-Dites moi pourquoi cette robe bleue marine au coin

-L'expérience m'a dit de toujours garder de la réserve ma chère amie.

-En effet. Sourit la française. Allons y.

Lorsque Gibbs vu les deux couples d'ambassadeurs entrer il se leva d'un seul homme avec le reste des invités. Pour les saluer. Avant de les rejoindre et prendre la jeune nièce par le bras afin de la conduire jusqu'à la table principale après bien évidemment avoir saluer les deux femmes mûres qui rougirent à son approche sous le regard amusés de leurs époux.

Une fois installés, que madame l'ambassadrice de France fit un petit discours de bienvenus à ses hôtes, elle se pencha vers Diane, séparée d'elle par le Sergent Gibbs.

-Le service protocolaire n'avait-il pas un beau jeune homme pour vous accompagner ce soir chuchota-t-elle doucement…

-Euh…Le Sergent est…Un ami de la famille lui répondit la jeune femme en Français sous le regard impassible de Gibbs, parfait dans son rôle de Marines. Un ami…De mon père…

-Umh..Votre tante avait peur que vous vous faisiez kidnapper par un beau don juan ria-t-elle doucement…

-Sans doute…Mais je suis parfaitement sûre de ma sécurité avec le Sergent Gibbs madame.

-Je n'en doute pas finit celle-ci en jaugeant Gibbs du coin de l'œil.

Personne ne vit le léger rictus au coin de sa lèvre. L'ambassadrice ne venait elle pas de lui frôler accidentellement la jambe. Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée mondaine. A son autre coté, la jeune femme semblait trembler légèrement, était ce de la colère dans ses yeux?

-Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda doucement Gibbs une fois que leur interlocutrice se tourna vers son époux.

-Que vous étiez…à son goût…C'est-ce que j'ai put lire entre les lignes en tout cas. Elle se demandait pourquoi un beau jeune homme n'était pas à mes cotés ce soir.

-Tu aurais préféré Tim?

-Pas certaine que l'uniforme des Marines lui aille si bien Sergent. Répondit elle rougissante ce qui n'échappa pas à la voisine de Gibbs.

-Qui est Tim? demanda-t-elle en anglais

Le pouls de Diane s'accéléra. Elle jeta un œil a Gibbs qui sourit en se penchant doucement, trop doucement pour être honnête vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible pour sa jeune voisine mais qui fit sourire aux charmes la plus vieille. Sous la table, elle sentit sa main ferme mais douce sur son genoux. Et l'ordre subliminal de respirer calmement.

Et les tintements des coupes de cristal, le bourdonnement des conversation s et des éclats de rires, les petits chocs de la vaisselle d'argent contre la porcelaine, stoppèrent lorsque la maîtresse des lieux monta sur la scène blanche au moment du dessert pour annoncer la venue de la jeune chanteuse.

-N'oublie pas que tout va bien se passer lui murmura-t-il doucement, trop doucement a l'oreille.

Un frisson lui répondit. Un regard noir aussi. Il la vit caresser sa broche et à des milliers de kilomètres de la, quatre agents du NCIS installés confortablement devant un grand écran plasma, caf pow et pop corn a porté de main, attendaient le début du spectacle.

-Et Freud…la grande classe commenta Dinozzo.

Gibbs vue sourire sa protégée et compris qu'elle venait de se munir de l'oreillette. Elle avança de deux pas. Salua poliment l'ambassadrice et posa une main tremblante sur le micro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs…

Une grande inspiration.

C'est avec plaisir que je me présente pour chanter devant vous ce soir dit-elle en Français. Comme l'a dit madame, l'attraction de la soirée est que vous demandiez une de vos chansons proposées dans le livret que l'on vous a distribuez à l'entrée et me demandez de l'interpréter. Ces chansons, seront mis aux enchères.. Pour l'œuvre de bienfaisance.

-Mince commenta Ziva. Mon père l'a gâté…

-Ça va être super compliqué continua Abby. Comment peut elle connaître toutes ces chansons.

-ils ont du les choisirs ensembles. Ce n'est pas une mission suicide non plus…Essaya de convenir Tony…

-Allez c'est partis continua Abby. Respire Juliette on est tous avec toi et on t'envois toutes nos bonnes ondes même Tony. Bien. Pose toi bien de face pour que je puisse zoomer sur les personnes installées au premier rang. Dirige toi vers celui qui lève la main. Oui. Ok

Sur un second écran plasma une série de photo d'identification se mit a défiler provenant de tous les dossiers pouvant être hacké et provenant de toutes les organisations gouvernementales des pays impliqués. Une masse de document qu'ils avaient passer la journée à rassembler. Un travail de titan mais si le Mossad avait bon, alors des suspects se cachaient à cette fête. Des hauts dirigeants. De ces même pays. Bel imbroglio diplomatique…

-La première chanson demanda l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année…sera une vieille chanson française…Je met la mise a prix a 100 dollars…

De belles exclamations se firent entendre.

-Avec un corps pareils ma chère la voix doit être sublime…

Des rires, féminins pour la plupart accompagnèrent la rougissement de Diane

-Hum McGee, on dirait que tu as du mouron a te faire…Taquina Tony.

-Je ne crois pas…le Sergent Gibbs est là pour maintenir l'ordre dit-il en montrant en haut de l'écran une petite fenêtre provenant des cameras de sécurités de la salle de réceptions pointé sur la table d'honneur.

Le Sergent ne rigolait pas.

-Votre chanson monsieur…répondit une voix presque effacée.

-Si vous me l'interpréter correctement, je rajouterais 1000dollars…

Des applaudissements lui répondirent. Le cœur de Diane s'emballa.

-L'accordéoniste de Piaf

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Tony

-Une chanson d'amour française lui répondit Ziva fixant ardemment l'écran et ne lâchant pas son téléphone, attendant des nouvelles de son père. Une des plus belles selon certain. Difficile aussi.

-Piaf…La vie en rose Tony….un film récompensé aux Oscars…

-Oui mais Français sous titré le bleu…

Les premières notes palpitantes du piano se synchronisèrent aux battements de cœur saccadés de Diane. Les lumières s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, plus par peur que par éblouissement. Elle se recula, remonta sur la petite scène…Respira…Et laissa passer l'intro que le pianiste recommença.

-Allez Juliette tu peux le faire.

Elle respira…Fit signe au pianiste d'aller un peu plus vite.

Et les paroles s'envolèrent en même temps que les notes légères mais fortes comme les mots de cette peine amoureuse, de cette amour perdu qui lui faisait peur… Cette chanson se chantait avec les tripes. Elle ne pouvait que lui offrir sa fragilité. Et sa force.

Cette force qu'il faisait que ce soir elle était Diane et non plus Juliette…Qui faisait qu'elle avait défier Eli David, qui faisait qu'elle avait prit ces deux enfants dans ces bras sous les bombardements et qu'elle avait fuit le tunnel qui s'effondrait sur eux. Qu'elle les avaient portés pendant une journée allant d'un coin à un autre dans la ville dévastée, se cachant de chaque homme en armes, de chaque soldat…

Et les notes stoppèrent et elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Lourds et brûlants.

Il lui sembla se réveiller. Elle respira longuement. Repris le goût de l'air dans ses poumons. La seule chose qu'elle entendit c'est…

-Je rajoute 1500 dollars.

-Au suivant Ju'. tu es…parfaite…parfaite…murmura Abby. Tu as même réussis à faire pleurer Ziva.

De l'autre coté de l'écran elle caressa son étoile de David qu'elle portait pour l'occasion autour de son poignet.

Une, trois, puis dix chansons de plus avant que Gibbs ne lève lui-même la main pour une enchère. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers lui mais comprit le message. Elle en avait presque oublier la mission. Une dernière chanson avant de retourner à la mission.

-Approche toi de lui Juliette dit Abby en parlant d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, barbe poivre et sel assez abondante. Typé arabe.

-Je vois que vous porter l'étoile de David lui dit il en Français, extrêmement accentué.

-Un cadeau.

-Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav.

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Juliette refreina un frissonnement. Elle n'était pas dans les propositions.

-Abbs, une recherche poussé sur lui se leva Ziva pour se rapproche de l'écran.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Jerusalem d'or…C'est le titre de la chanson…et il la dit sans accent. Parfaitement.

Ils entendirent Diane demander

-Combien?

-Elle n'est pas dans le livret…

-Je l'a connais…Combien…

-Pour Jérusalem, tout l'or du monde…

-Il est riche, un riche exploitant pétrolier…lui indiqua Abby. Qui a aussi fait fortune dans l'export…exploitation de bateau de marchandise entre les États-Unis et l'Afrique.

-Bingo dit Tony.

McGee vint la rejoindre dans ses recherches. Ouvrant de nouveaux fichiers. Le premier profil intéressant depuis le début de la soirée à part deux petits trafiquants qu'ils avaient précédemment identifiés sans grands espoirs.

-Combien?

-5000dollars de mise a prix…Plus selon votre interprétation.

Juliette ne put s'empêcher de le fixer encore avant de retourner vers la scène. Les musiciens ne connaissant pas la chanson, elle décida d'y aller solo.

-Le double si j'y arrive seule…Relança-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé mais carnassier lui répondit. La salle silencieuse regardait intéressée cet échange singulier.

Et sa voix s'éleva douce et puissante à la fois. Laissant coulé les mots de félicitudes, de bénédictions et de paix. Elle sentit de nouveau le soleil de Jérusalem, la chaleur des rues poussiéreuses, les odeurs des échoppes des vendeurs d'épices, l'odeur des farlafelles, du Houmous, des enfants courants dans les souks.

Et cette masse priante devant le mur des lamentations, dans un même murmures. Et cette coupole majestueuse, d'or qui donnait tout son sens a ces mots…Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav. Chez elle. Son premier chez elle.

Derrière elle, la base se mit à suivre. Elle mit encore plus de ferveur. De douce et sereine ferveur.

En revoyant le visage de ses amis là bas, en Palestine.

De ces deux enfants. Amid et Amina qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Elle finit par les mots

« Shalom Haleicheim » avant de poser doucement son micro et de se diriger vers la table d'honneur sous les applaudissements.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gibbs, elle aurait pu y lire de l'admiration et de la curiosité et lui reconnut immédiatement celui qu'elle avait le soir de l'interrogatoire du voleur de C4.

Elle savait.

* * *

Shalom Halecheim= Paix à tout le monde, c'est aussi le titre d'une chanson très connue en hébreux

Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav= Jérusalem d'or.

J'ai entendu cette chanson en étant au pied du Dôme du Rocher...Croyez moi, ça donne la chaire de poule...


	30. Chapter 30 Une dernière danse

Merci pour les reviews encore une fois, je ne pensais pas que je prendrais autant de plaisir à publier mes petits écrits ici lol

Voici la seconde partie de la soirée...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

A peine assise, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Rêche et chaude à la fois. Mais trop dure et trop forte.

-Bravo mademoiselle lui dit l'homme d'affaire. Grâce à vous, un chèque de 15000dollars vient d'être signé pour l'association de votre tante.

-Oh, c'est admirable répondit cette dernière.

-Mais vous me devez une danse en échange…

Diane échangea un regard rapide vers le Sergent Gibbs. Avant de lui traduire rapidement la situation. Son instinct lui disait de refuser de suite. Mais comment le faire poliment.

Elle anticipa en le remerciant et acceptant. Même sil ne parlait pas Français, Gibbs le comprit immédiatement et se leva galamment lorsqu'elle se leva prétextant devoir se rafraîchir.

Il la suivit. Toujours dans son rôle de garde du corps, accompagnateur, chevalier servant. La prochaine fois, ce sera Tony de s'y collé se promit-il.

Arrivés à l'étage dans ses appartements, elle consentit à se relaxer et se tourner vers Gibbs.

-Respire, tous se passe parfaitement bien.

-On croirait entendre Abbs….C'est lui que…Notre…Ami veut joindre Sergent.

-Je sais. Je sais. Mais ils nous faut des preuves.

-Mon feeling…

-Des preuves Diane!

La fièvre et la fierté mêlées à la peur viscérale qui traversaient ses yeux et son visage rappela vaguement a Gibbs le visage de son ancienne partenaire.

-Alors quoi? On finit la soirée et on rentre à la maison ou…On doit permettre à notre ami…De revoir son vieux pote?

-On fait comme décider. On n'improvise pas avec ce genre de soirée, il y a un protocole a suivre.

-D'accord…Vous…Vous…

-Je serais là. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je serais là…

Quelque chose vibra dans sa poche d'uniforme.

-Gibbs.

-Eh Dad…euh…Dis à la frangine qu'on a une belle vue sur tes médailles mais…

-Ok anthony. Dit-il en caressant la broche de la même manière qu'en début de soirée.

-Et dis lui de ne pas oublier de la piquer à sa nouvelle robe quand elle se sera changée. Elle lui va très bien cette broche.

-C'est tout fils?

-Non, avec les autres on se demandaient comment se passait votre soirée et…On aurait quelque chose a dire à Diane avant qu'elle ne continue…

Il entendit bien sur l'inquiétude dans la voix grave de Tony. Il pouvait même sentir le souffle coupé d'Abby, qui avait sans doute l'oreille collée au portable.

-Tout se passe bien. Diane t'enverra la vidéo…Elle se change pour le moment.

La jeune femme comprit l'ordre et alla se mettre derrière le coupe vent.

-Dis lui de vérifier si…Toutes les coutures de sa robe sont bonnes, car ça m'est déjà arrivée de perdre une robe en soirée car les lanières des épaules n'étaient pas bien cousues je ne te racontes pas comment ça peut être embarrassant…enfin pour les autres…Daddy

-Pas de problème Abigaïl.

-Gibbs…coupa la voix plus profonde de Ziva.

-Oui?

-Il faut lui dire Abby!!! Entendit il en fond.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu dois me dire?

-Dis a Diane…de…Dis a Diane de bien prendre soin d'elle…

-C'est tout Z?

-Il faut lui dire Soeurette entendit il Tony

-Quoi…Qu'Est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtise ton frère et toi?

-Eh Daddy, je n'y suis pour rien dans ce coup la…C'est la faute à Timmy…Daddy

-Oh malin ça Tony, très malin entendit-il son plus jeune agent répondre.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour les voir se chamailler. Même a des milliers de kilomètres ils arrivaient a lui filer la migraine.

-Maintenant fiston dit il de sa meilleure voix de sergent des Marines.

-Dis lui de prendre soin du bébé…Papa…lâcha doucement McGee.

Il rabattit son portable. Se demandant ce qui venait de la choquer le plus.

La nouvelle dont il se doutait depuis quasiment le debut ou le ton triste et…perdu de McGee.

-Prête Diane demanda-t-il enfin.

-Presque…Abby m'a vue en taille enfant on dirait dit elle en émergeant de d'arrière la paravent.

Une robe bleu marine coupant encore une fois parfaitement avec sa couleur de peau. Gibbs reconnut là une robe que Ziva aurait pu porter. Un bustier en mousseline, vague et subjectif, une ceinture de même couleur resserrait le drapé autour de sa taille fine pour mieux laisser le tissus tombé amplement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une coupe large et pourtant saillant à merveille avec la carrure si fragile et menue de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle remit la broche à sa place et il lui découvrit un dos nu. Un charme tout dans la suggestion que dans le paraître. Abby ne s'était pas trompée se dit-il.

Elle changea ses perles timides contre des faux diamants de la couleur de sa robe. Elle retira aussi son collier de perles, songea quelques secondes a ce qu'elle devait mettre a la place et tendit son poignet à Gibbs.

-J'aimerais le faire parler un peu…Juste un peu Sergent promis…

-Et porter ton étoile de David au uses et yeux de tout le monde l'aidera a parler?

-Ça va lui donner la possibilité de me poser des questions et on apprends autant d'un individus de ses questions que de ses réponses n'est-ce pas?

-Et que vas tu lui répondre?

-Je ne ferais que répéter l'histoire que Tony et Ziva on écrit pour moi. Incluant…Tim puisque vous l'avez déjà évoqué ce soir. Comment allaient ils demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

-La famille va bien. Tim dit de prendre soin de toi…Et de ne pas boire d'alcool. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Elle resta le regarder, se demandant ce que cela signifiait avant d'hocher la tête poliment. Avait-elle l'air d'une alcoolique. Deux coups à la porte les surprirent et les ramenèrent à la soirée.

-Doucement Diane d'accord.

Encore une fois seuls ses yeux lui avaient répondus.

Elle redevenait anxieuse et apeurée alors que deux secondes avant elle souhaitait trouver le meilleur moyen de faire parler leur suspect. Il aimait ce contraste. Cette ambiguïté. Il l'avait sentis des le premier jour. C'Est-ce qui ferait d'elle un bon agent.

A l'instar de certains, elle avait assez de force pour aller au charbon et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se mêler à la bataille si nécessaire, et il le devinait, si cela impliquait la vie d'autrui plutôt que la sienne.

Mais elle avait assez de recul pour comprendre que l'on ne se trouvait pas dans un de ses films que Dinozzo aimait tant ou dans un de ces jeux au nom imprononçable dans lequel McGee aimait se perdre. Deux échappatoires pouvant faire perdre de vue les risques de leur job.

Et les mener à la faute.

Fatale.

-J'ai confiance en toi lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier principal, la cible vint les rejoindre en bas.

Tendant son bras à sa cavalière alors que dans la salle le piano jouait déjà. Elle joua nerveusement avec sa broche. Et s'avança élégamment vers le piano.

Dans le hall, le marine croisa un serveur chargé d'un plateau, leur yeux se croisèrent, ils se saluèrent.

Partie2 activée.

* * *

-Shalom Aba. Ken. Ken. C'est bien l'homme que nous recherchons s'adressa-t-elle à ses collègues.

Toujours scotchés à l'écran plasma sauf McGee occupé a transmettre des fichiers codés au Mossad.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait?

-Nous rien. Gibbs et Freud ont instructions de finir la soirée et de revenir directement a DC. Rien de plus. Le reste le Mossad s'en occupe.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment lâcha enfin Abby.

-Allons Abbs, où sont les bonnes ondes que tu t'échines a envoyés à Juliette depuis le début demanda souriant, faussement, Tony.

-tu as raison Tony boy, je dois me concentrer sur les ondes positives, seulement les ondes positives.

A quelques pas d'eux, Tim se permit d'observer quelque seconde ses partenaires.

Tony et Abby, chacun un paquet de pop corn dans la main et Ziva, assise derrière eux, qui malgré un visage fatigué et de belles cernes, semblait heureuse de les regarder tous les deux.

Une main caressant inconsciemment son ventre encore plat. Il baissa les yeux et se sentit envahit d'une tristesse infinie.

Lorsqu'il rejoint le groupe, il sentit une main amical se poser sur son épaule.

Tony.


	31. Chapter 31 You're not from here

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur une piste de danse.

Jamais elle n'avait d'ailleurs dansé aussi proche d'une homme et sa cible le sentait.

Elle devait continuer d'être Diane. Ne pas laisser ses peurs enfouies venir la paralyser.

Pas maintenant.

Il sentait sa vulnérabilité, autant qu'elle.

Elle se devait d'en faire une force face à cette homme, pas une faiblesse. Elle le laissa la guider, accepta ses mains sur son épaule nue et son bas dos.

-Cette toilette vous sied à merveille.

-Merci.

-Vous avez décidé de changer.

-J'aime surprendre.

D'où cette dernière phrase sortait-elle?

Un rire confiant lui répondit. Il la rapprocha de lui.

Elle serra les dents avant de se relaxer un peu.

Elle se devait de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-Vous portez votre étoile de David.

-Comme porte bonheur…

-C'est en effet un porte bonheur. Savez-vous que les ésotériques appelle ce talisman un Maguen David. Un bouclier de David. Protecteur des mauvais sorts.

-Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais c'est dans ce but qu'elle m'a été offerte.

-Une personne qui vous appréciais beaucoup. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on fait à la légère.

-Une amie chère.

-Vous connaissez Israël?

-Pas plus que les plages luxuriantes d'Eilat. Et vous?

-Al Quds seulement.

-Jérusalem.

-Jérusalem.

-Ce doit être une belle ville.

Elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas frémir rien qu'à l'évocation de la ville. Elle sentait encore sur sa peau et dans ses veines la chaleur et l'ambiance unique de Yeroushalaïm

-Magnifique. Magnifique. Dangereuse parfois mais…magnifique.

-Le danger n'est il pas souvent attrayant?

-Cette ville est comme une femme mariée. Interdite et si désirable pour autant.

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter. Sa vision se troubler un peu. Elle devait se concentrer. Chercha Gibbs des yeux. Au bar, les regardant. Toujours là pour la protéger.

-Êtes vous mariée ou engagée?

-Pardon?

-Vous me trouvez indiscret?

-Non…Je suis…Engagée en effet.

-Attrayant, très attrayant.

La musique stoppa de nouveau, les applaudissements polis et discrets remplir le silence avant que chacun se redirige vers les tables ou attendaient des bouteilles de champagnes fraîches.

-La prochaine danse est pour moi Miss. Vint la chercher Gibbs.

-Avec plaisir Sergent rougit elle sous le regard inquisiteur du marchand marocain.

Mais déjà la femme de l'ambassadeur de France venait la prendre à part pour lui demander une nouvelle chanson.

La dernière promit-elle.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Gibbs, elle se tourna vers la pianiste pour avoir son consentement. Alla se munir pendant une danse pour les invités de son micro et oreillette. Fit un petit essais son avant de se rediriger vers le piano sous les applaudissements des invités et de ces amis qu'elle entendait de nouveau, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Eh Ju' comment ça va? Demanda innocemment Dinozzo.

-Comment veux tu qu'elle te réponde?!

-Euh..ben…Gratte toi le nez si ça va.

Et ils rirent tous lorsqu'elle se caressa le nez en signe de réflexion pour choisir sa chanson.

Sa voix n'était pas très fatiguée, elle voulait…Quelque chose de spéciale…Pour pouvoir relâcher tout ce qui coinçait en elle ce soir.

Cette peur, cette tension.

Avoir un peu de réconfort. Tim.

-N'oubliez pas que les enchères sont toujours ouvertes dit elle en se mettant derrière le piano pour montrer les accords au musicien.

-A special song to a…special…person…Messieurs, invitez vos dames, ceci est un slow.

Gibbs ne put empêcher son sourire. elle le lui rendit doucement.

Et les yeux clos elle commença de nouveau à s'évader. Debout devant le piano, alors que les invités prenaient place pour danser.

Et les notes légères et fluides remplir l'espace et sa tête.

Et s'évader…

« i dont know what's going on

You turn around and touch my heart

A silent moment speaks the truth

Something has happened all at once

It should have scarded me in advance

But i was falling in those eyes of yours

And so

Fear was gone

I knew there was nothing else

I'd ever want

I know you

you're not from here

I've waited for you to appaer

To take my breath away

And make me weep

You're not from here

Not from this here and now

Just a touch of yours

And i fly….I fly…i fly

…

Le reste n'est que trou noir.

* * *

Ne me haïssez pas...Attendez le prochain chapître pour cela (m'en vais me mettre à couvert...)

La chanson est une chanson d'un album éponyme en anglais de Lara Fabian. Elle parle d'une rencontre amoureuse qui vient d'ailleurs, d'un ange protecteur...

Vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube sous le titre "You're not from here" (Tu n'es pas d'ici)


	32. Chapter 32 Sales habithudes

Merci pour les reviews.

J'ai tapé le prologue de l'histoire hier soir. Il ne nous reste que quelques chapitres...Alors Happy End ou non??? Telle est la question...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Dans le labo sombre, Abby s'accrocha à son bureau…Pas encore…Non…Pas encore…Ce n'était pas possible…

La même histoire que pour Ziva…Mais non…Juliette ne pouvait pas vivre ce que Ziva avait vécu…Et son bébé non plus. Ziva était une ninja, une supère woman, pas Juliette et encore moins ce petit ange innocent.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que McGee et Tony essayait de joindre Gibbs, l'agence du NCIS au Maroc, le directeur et Ziva, son père. Elle, elle ne pouvait que fixer l'écran. Tremblante. Secouée de grands sanglots silencieux.

Pas encore.

Ziva composa pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes le numéro de son père qui ne répondait pas. Elle essaya le portable de Joshua. Il était censé être sortis de l'ambassade maintenant. Idem. Elle hésita entre balancer le portable contre le mur le plus proche ou le broyer dans sa main. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la main réconfortante de Tony sur son ventre. Elle respira profondément, hocha imperceptiblement la tête et recomposa le numéro d'Eli David.

Tony ne pouvait que maugréer tout en fixant l'écran devenu noir. Et ses pires cauchemars se réveillèrent, il se revit deux ans auparavant, devant un même écran, regarder la femme qu'il aime sur un brancard.

Il se revit un an auparavant dans une cellule en Somalie, regarder la femme qu'il aime sur le point de mourir.

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Tim. Qui parlait très vite au téléphone. Il reconnut le coté mécanique de McGee, travailler, être efficace pour ne pas se laisser aller à la peur, à des sentiments qui vous détruiraient.

-Monsieur le Directeur. On a un problème. Finit-il par répondre à son interlocuteur qui venait de décrocher.

Tim se refusa de réfléchir. Se refusa de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il devait joindre les agents du NCIS les plus proches de l'ambassade et les mettre au courant que un…Non…Deux de leur agent venaient…de disparaître de l'écran. Dans une explosion. Il devait joindre Fornell. Le prévenir que Gibbs était peut être blessé.

-Abs. Appel Ducky dit-il doucement. En refusant de regarder le second écran plasma qui affichait la chaîne infos continue.

A peine une demi heure plus tard, l'équipe se trouva à l'étage, avec Vance, Fornell et Korks.

-Le Mossad a-t-il des agents là bas Ziva?

-Pas officiellement à ma connaissance. J'essaie de joindre le Directeur David mais…

-Je m'en occupe dit Vance montant quatre à quatre les marches menant à son bureau.

-Je vais téléphoner à mes contacts au Maghreb pour organiser l'exfiltration de Gibbs et la petite annonça l'agent de la CIA.

-Le NCIS local s'occupe de prendre contact avec l'ambassade des USA pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre fit Fornell. Je vais passer ce que vous avez récolté ce soir à mes agents pour qu'ils creusent plus profondément. Vous devriez aller vous reposer les enfants. Les jours qui vont suivre risque d'être… compliqués…

Ils le savaient tous.

Tim fut le premier a attrapé son sac à dos et son ordinateur portable avant de se diriger sans un mot vers l'ascenseur. Suivis de prêt par Abby qui sautilla sur ses plateformes pour le rejoindre. Tony et Ziva les rejoignirent main dans la main comme unique signe de réconfort.

Instinctivement et sans en avoir discuté auparavant, ils prirent tous leurs voitures et se dirigèrent chez Gibbs. Comme un cocon protecteur en attendant leur retour.

Dans la cave. Près du squelette du bateau.

Sur le sofa que Gibbs avait installé un peu après le retour de Ziva. Parce qu'il en avait marre de les voir défilé un à un et rester s'asseoir sur les marches jusqu'à pas d'heure et s'y endormir pour venir le lendemain matin se plaindre de courbatures.

C'était devenu un rituel.

Quelque chose de sacré qui les protégeaient tous. Les rassuraient. Faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient, une famille.

Aucun d'eux n'eut envie de dormir. N'eut l'idée de dormir. Par réflexe, par besoin, Tony installa deux plaids sur le canapé pour que Ziva s'y repose et pour Abby aussi qui était restée anormalement calme depuis l'explosion en direct.

Tous communiquaient dans des silences.

Par habitudes.

De sales habitudes.

* * *

un second chapitre arrive tout de suite...Vous êtes toujours là hein...???

Et vous m'en voulez pas trop...Hein (cour se cacher loin...)


	33. Chapter 33

C'est Ziva qui se réveilla la première alors qu'elle était sans aucun doute la plus épuisée de tous. Elle regarda doucement Abby et Tony dormir parterre, le dos contre le sofa sur lequel elle était allongée, cote à cote, Tony, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mais pas de trace de Tim. Doucement, elle se dégagea de sa couverture et monta les marches sans en faire grincer une seule.

Pour le retrouver seul, dans la pénombre de la cuisine.

Pour seule source de lumière, l'écran blanc de son portable.

-Des nouvelles?

-Non. Les infos commencent à peine a en parler et bien sûr, ils ne parlent que des deux ambassadeurs et de leur épouses. La femme de l'ambassadeur de France est décédée sur le coup. Si on regarde les vidéos, on sait qu'elle allait vers le bar où Gibbs était accoudé. Sans doute dans sa direction même. Mais je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour faire une reconstitution 3D. Juliette était contre le piano. A quelques mètres d'eux. Il se peut qu'elle ai eut plus de chance.

Pour seule réponse elle ne put que poser une main amical sur l'épaule du jeune homme fatigué.

-Ziva…Est-ce que tu peux voyager dans ton état? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Je pensais que tu avais déjà acheter les billets d'avion lui répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetiere.

-Et j'espère que tu as aussi pensé à moi Timmy. Fit Abby émergeant de la cave.

En fait non. Jamais Abby ne les avait accompagné sur le terrain avant et…

-N'y pense même pas McGee.

Il sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche bis.

Ziva prit les commandes des opérations, départit les taches, ils avait une heure et demi avant le départ de leur avion, à peine le temps de prendre une douche, d'attraper un gobelet de café chaud et de thé et de prendre la voiture. Le temps de vérifier les sacs si c'est elle qui conduisait. Abby appela Ducky pour le mettre au courant et le pria de s'occuper de Jéthro et de Vance. McGee téléphona à Fornell et Korks pour être informés et les prévenir pendant qu'elle réveilla Tony, prépara le café et vérifia leur deux sacs. Armes comprises. Vance fit jouer ses relations pour que le contrôle de sécurité ne leur pose pas de soucis. Ils avaient leurs armes de services, plus ses couteaux et arme de cheville pour Ziva et trouvèrent deux autres dans les réserves personnelles de Gibbs. Ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils allaient débarquer. De simples retrouvailles avec le reste de leur équipe à des menaces terroristes.

Avant de partir, ils vérifièrent que tout était en ordre et Abby déposa une carte sur la table de la cuisine pour souhaiter la bienvenue a Gibbs au cas où, ils revenaient avant eux.

A l'aéroport la surprise d'un jet privé de la part du Directeur David les attendaient. Plus rapide et discret.

Parfait.


	34. Chapter 34

Aujourd'hui, 3 chapitres pour le prix d'un. Parce que les chapitres sont petits, mais que je ne voulais pas les mettre ensembles pour en faire des grands.

Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs, vous aurez l'épilogue pour la fin de la semaine...Et peut être aussi le premier chapitre du tome 2 mais pas certaine car je dois retourner sur Jérusalem et je ne voudrais pas que la parution soit coupée pendant 4 mois alors je risque de le publier à mon retour...On verra.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et sincèrement je pensais que vous m'en voudriez plus d'avoir mis Gibbs dans cette situation, en même temps comme dis Rose Marguerite, "notre" Gibbs est invincible...

Allez Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il faisait noir aussi et pourTant, avait froid. Très froid. Et elle avait mal. Ses jambes. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Elle voulait…Oui c'est ça.. Elle voulait retourner où elle était.

Avec sœur Ruth et Timmy sous l'olivier du jardin pour raconter des histoires aux enfants sous le soleil. Il faisait bon là bas. Elle ne voulait pas être là, coincée, dans le froid et le noir. Elle voulait sœur Ruth, et Tim pour la protéger.

Elle voulait…Son papa et sa maman aussi…Son papa et sa maman…Comme tout à l'heure. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de leurs visages…

* * *

Il entendit parler américain, aboyer des ordres comme chez les Marines. Ils allaient venir le chercher, lui et la petite. Un marine ne laisse jamais un des siens derrière Gunny. Reste éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et tu pourras leur dire où fouiller pour retrouver Juliette. Elle chantait, près du piano, souviens toi. Il faudra que tu appelles l'équipe pour les rassurer et prévenir McGee, le petit doit être fou d'inquiétude. Tu lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Que tu l'as ramènerais à la maison. Et tu n'as jamais faillit à ta promesse alors reste éveiller Gunny.

Écoute, écoute où ils sont. Concentre toi, tu as déjà fait cela des centaines de fois. Ou? Nord. Combien de distance? Quelques mètres…dix mètres tout au plus…Oui c'est ça. Allez fait du bruit…N'importe quoi, fait du bruit. Nom d'une pipe quel piètre Marine tu fais si tu n'est même pas foutus de te sortir de là…Et quel chef d'équipe!!

C'est ça continue, tape contre cette poutrelle. Encore. Encore. Allez. Encore. Une fois.

C'est bon Gunny. C'est bon.


	35. Chapter 35

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, le soleil se levait à peine. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de regarder le paysage et se dirigèrent directement vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Durant le trajet, pendant que Ziva conduisait, ils essayèrent de joindre encore une fois le consulat ou l'ambassade américaine, le NCIS local qui n'arrivaient pas à accéder à l'endroit du drame. Ce n'était pas leur juridiction et le fait qu'un militaire U.S. laissait de marbre les autorités locales. La CIA avait bien demander à des militaires dans le coin d'intervenir mais impossible de savoir si ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux ou pas.

Pour le moment, aucune nouvelle des responsables. Mais, cela ne semblait pas être un accident.

Hélas, plusieurs réseaux pourraient être à l'origine de cet attentat. Beaucoup menaçaient les autorités locales et occidentales qui traitaient ou tentaient de traiter pacifiquement avec le Maroc.

C'est en silence que l'équipe américaine du NCIS se dirigea dans la rue principale. Stoppa sa voiture et d'un seul homme se dirigea vers le lieux de l'explosion.

L'odeur de brûlés, la chaleur malgré le matin frais, le bruit des sirènes, les cris des voisins, les pleurs, les aboiements des chiens de recherches, les ordres criés en arabe, français, anglais, et au fond, en arrière plan de cette cacophonie, le chant du Muezzin. Appel a la priere et a la paix.

Ziva fut la première a s'approcher d'un brancardier pour lui demander en arabe où se trouver le qg des secours. Elle fut le première a se diriger vers les militaires américains qui creusaient dans un coin. Des Marines. Elle fut la première a monter sur les gravats pour aller voir de plus prêt ce qu'ils avaient trouver et ce, malgré les protestations de Dinozzo et Abby.

Et elle fut la première à le voir.


	36. Chapter 36

-Il est vivant. Il est vivant.

-Ziva descend de là. Ziva!!

-Gibbs, Gibbs tu m'entends?

-Ziver.

Une voix roque sortit du brancard que deux militaires américains portaient péniblement en dehors des gravats.

-Je suis là Gibbs dit elle en descendant prestement pour le suivre.

Déjà McGee et Dinozzo les rejoignaient pour récupérer le brancard.

-Ziver. Qui t'as dis de monter là dessus!!

Elle comprit qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle ne put lui répondre. Maudites hormones.

-Eh patron. Heureux de te revoir. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour la tenir tu sais.

-Attends…attends d'avoir…le bébé avec…toi…parvint-il a articuler entre deux quintes de toux qui lui donnèrent des douleurs lancinantes aux côtes.

-Mais tu seras pour nous aider. Et le bleu aussi…hein…

-Comptes…là dessus Dinozzo…

-Patron…Est-ce que…Juliette…

-Elle était prêt de la source de l'explosion.

-Très prêt?

-Je crois que…C'est le piano qui a sauté…Mais elle va bien…Elle va bien…

Personne n'osa demander comment il pouvait en être si certain. Mais jamais même maintenant, alors couché, en sang sur un brancard, jamais aucun d'eux ne l'aurais contredit. Abby fut la première à le suivre dans l'ambulance sous le regard du reste de l'équipe. Elle avait gardé le silence depuis le début.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Et les heures s' écoulèrent, entre faux espoirs, découvertes d'autres victimes, parfois simplement blessées, parfois décédées. Une liste fut rapidement établie. L'équipe de Gibbs passa tout au peigne fin, comme lors d'une enquête, le coté officiel, photos, notes et dessins en moins mais une enquête. Pour retrouver l'une des leurs.

Il y avait eu plus de 50invités plus le personnel de l'ambassade et les extras. Seuls 35 personnes avaient été retrouvées. Et maintenant le soleil montait bien haut dans le ciel. Le chant du Muezzin se fit entendre de nouveau. Midi.

-Ça fait douze heures qu'ils sont là dessus…lâcha à bout McGee. Douze heures…

-Eh le bleu…Elle est forte, là dessous mais on la retrouveras. Vivante. Et le bébé aussi. Et tu devras alors te reposer les bonnes questions et on passeras des soirées entières à nous demander si on sera des bons pères ou non pendant que Ju' et Ziva préparons les layettes, que Gibbs nous feras de jolis berceaux au lieu de construire des bateaux qui n'iront jamais sur l'eau et qu'Abbs se demanderas comment faire rentrer des nounours géants dans les nurseries…ok…

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas?

Tony se frotta le visage fatigué, il était crasseux, plein de terre et de poussière, s'inquiétait pour son boss, pour Juliette, pour Tim, pour Ziva qui en faisait vingt fois trop, pour Abby qui était de son coté trop silencieuse.

Il mourrait d'un ulcère avant la fin de cette histoire s'il ne mourrait pas simplement d'épuisement…Et que répondre au probie…ce bébé ne verrait peut être même pas le jour.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les chances étaient minces de la retrouver vivante. Ils avaient vus assez de choses dans leur carrière pour le savoir. Et elle n'était ni Ziva, ni Gibbs. Juste une civile que certains décideurs avaient jeté dans la gueule du loup…une enfant.

Il en regrettait presque qu'elle ait prit la place de Ziva. A vrai dire, il regrettait d'avoir consentit au désir de David. Les choses devenaient immédiatement extrêmement compliquées dans leurs vies quand beau papa refaisait surfaces.

Il ne put que poser sa main dans une accolade viril, de mec costaud, sur l'épaule de Tim. Et faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Abby vient d'appeler arriva Ziva. Gibbs s'en sort bien, quelques cotes de fêlés, des coupures, une jambe dans le plâtre mais pas l'air d'avoir ni commotion cérébrale ni d'autres choses de ce genre.

-Dieu merci murmura Tony.

-Ils le gardent le temps d'être sur que tout va bien mais des demain il devrait pouvoir être transféré aux Etats-Unis.

-Il ne partiras pas sans Juliette lâcha McGee en retournant vers les gravats.

-Bien sûr que non le bleu, on l'aura retrouvée d'ici la…en vie. Se sentit il obligé d'ajouter.

Un silence lourd et interminable s'insinua entre eux. De ces silences qui annonce des changements sans retour possibles. De ceux qui peuvent combler une vie. Et la bouleverser à jamais. Ni gêné, ni serein. Épais. Plein de sens. Ce silence qui vient quand les mots ne suffisent plus pour faire comprendre ce que l'on ressent et que les gestes ne peuvent pas le traduire.

Quand de nouveau cris en arabe coupèrent l'air. Les mêmes qui avaient égrenés la matinée et fait naître des espoirs mêlés de craintes.

-Ils ont retrouvés le pianiste…cria Ziva en courant vers eux.

Vite rattrapée par Tony qui la retint. Pas la peine de comprendre l'arabe pour comprendre qu'il était mort…Il sentit Ziva étouffé un cri de rage dans son cou alors qu'il n'arrivait pas a détacher les yeux des sauveteurs qui descendaient précautionneusement la dépouille. Il ne voulut pas entendre le sanglot contenu de McGee. Ne voulut pas comprendre ce que sa logique lui hurlait. Elle ne pouvait pas…Ce n'était qu'une petite fille…qui n'aurait jamais dû être là…

-Ziva. Dis leur de regarder dans les parages. Elle…ne doit pas être pas loin. Dis leur s'il te plait.

Les larmes sur les joues, l'israélienne s'exécuta. Un des sauveteurs lui répondit quelque chose, avant que les militaires américains ne se rapprochent.

-Un autre agent du NCIS est là dessous. Selon le patron on sait qu'elle était prêt du pianiste.

-Alors elle est sans doute décédée répondit doucement la premier soldat.

Il fit quand même signe a son équipe qui traduisit rapidement des ordres en arabes au chef des sauveteurs marocains. Qui resta les regarder puis fit signe de la tête qu'il leur laissait la place pour se diriger a quelques mètres de là avec ses hommes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, McGee se mit a penser à la relativité du temps. Comment quelques secondes peuvent paraître une éternité. Comment douze heure peuvent paraître des mois. Comment quinze jours pouvaient jouer sur toute une vie. Comment en quelques jours elle avait chamboulé toute sa vie. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir depuis ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas parce que la situation était compliquée, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour dormir avec lui.

Parce que déjà il avait besoin d'elle pour trouver le sommeil.

Il se demanda combien de temps allait mettre les soldats a creuser parmi les décombres. Quelques secondes, une heure, une vie?

Une vie. Cette chose indéfinissable, inestimable, qui grandissait en elle. Qui serait désormais la sienne aussi. Ce bébé qu'il aimait déjà. De manière irrationnelle et non réfléchie.

Ce ne pouvait pas en être autrement…

Il sentit le goût salé sur ses lèvres. Sentit la peine dans son cœur. Et se mit a rêver de ce que Dinozzo ne cessait de lui répéter. Eux, en train de réfléchir à leur statut de père, partageant l'expérience des nuits blanches et des premières couches. Elles, attendant patiemment la venue de leurs enfants, sublimes dans la maternité. Leur équipe, leur famille, autour d'eux. Gibbs comme ange gardien, Ducky comme grand père gâteau, Abby comme marraine les comblant de cadeaux…Et leurs deux enfants grandiraient ensembles, fréquenteraient les mêmes écoles, joueraient au foot ou au échec ensembles, se battraient ensembles, et se protégeraient mutuellement. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans une spirales de rires de femmes et d'enfants, de cris de joie, de profusion de langue, Français, anglais, hébreux…

Et si c'est une fille, il autorisera Ziva à lui apprendre a se battre pour se protéger des mauvais garçons. Et Juliette lui apprendrait à les manipuler. Mais jamais un mauvais garçon ne s'approcherait d'elle. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Jamais.

-On a quelques chose.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est il arrivé à Juliette, vivante ou non?

Pour la suite, faut attendre demain ;-)


	37. Chapter 37

Si vous êtes sage vous aurez le droit à un second chapitre aujourd'hui (non j'rigole, en fait, cela dépendra du temps que j'ai car j'ai des dossiers supers importants à taper et au lieu de les faire j'écris et lis des fanfictions......)

Mon voyage en Israël prends forme pour le mois de mai. Donc pour les autres aventures des agents du NCIS selon Azniv, il faudra s'en doute attendre un peu...Sorry pour ceux qui étaient impatients de savoir la suite. Mais promis je vous ramènerais pleins de belles descriptions et de dialogue en hébreu et en arabe...lol

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

-Où l'on-t-ils déposé? Grogna -t-il

-Ziva et Tim sont partis à sa recherche. C'est un peu le souk, entre les blessés, la sécurité qui se réveille que maintenant et qui est très sur les dents…

-Elle…

-Ne s'est pas réveillé. Son pouls était très faible…Les secouristes parlent d'une question d'heure tout au plus…J'ai essayé de voir si elle avait de la famille mais…Il semblerait qu'elle ai été élevée par des bonnes sœurs en France…

-Shit…Est-ce qu'on sait…

-Pas de piste sérieuse pour le moment. Selon le peu d'infos qu'on a put obtenir, il y a trop de réseaux terroristes dans le coin pour savoir lequel est le coupable.

-Et McGee?

-…Il…ne dit rien…Pas évident pour lui…eut du mal à articuler Dinozzo.

-Aide moi à me lever. On va aller les rejoindre.

-Tu es sure Gibbs demanda Abby jusqu'alors silencieuse.

-Maintenant.

Tony n'avait pas exagérer le chaos qui régnait dans l'hôpital. Certains patients, les plus légers étaient allongés sur des brancards voir simplement assis sur des chaises en attendant des soins.

Gibbs reconnut certains invités et même la serveuse qui s'était occupé de leur table, elle n'était que legerement blessée à première vue.

-Les dernières estimations font état de 14morts et une dizaine de disparus encore. Dit Dinozzo tout en poussant le fauteuil roulant de son patron

Ils passèrent trois portes coupes feu, prirent l'ascenseur pour se retrouver à l'étage des soins intensifs.

Une vraie ruche bourdonnante., Des soldats marocains, des officiels, des soignants, des patients, des familles de patients…Dans un brouhaha incomparable. Ils zigzaguèrent et cherchèrent un bon moment avant de trouver Ziva menaçant un médecin pour avoir des nouvelles et McGee assis à même le sol, le visage défait.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda dans un souffle Abby.

-Il dit qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de Juliette…Qu'elle n'en a pas longtemps pour vivre et que…Tim ne put continuer, écrasé par un sanglot.

-Ziver, lâche le médecin. Grogna Gibbs, plus pour le toubib que pour son agent.

-Elle est mourante, c'est la dure réalité des choses j'en suis désolé. Ni elle, ni son bébé ne s'en sortiront et la situation est telle que nous devons faire le choix entre les patients. Je n'ai même pas assez de bandages et de sang pour traiter les cas les plus graves qui ont encore une chance. J'ai du rappeler des collègues qui ont déjà fait 72h de garde…La situation est catastrophique. Je suis désolé pour votre amie messieurs dames. Mais, rien ne changeras son pronostic vital. Vous pouvez aller lui dire au revoir si vous voulez…Elle vous entends encore. Peut être.

-Elle est dans le coma? demanda rhétoriquement Tony

-Elle est inconsciente. A un trauma crânien . A perdu du sang via une section de son artère fémorale, a du liquide dans les poumons, deux côtes fêlées qui rendent sa respiration difficile. Et je ne vous parles pas de son état général pré explosion, cette jeune femme courait vers l'épuisement. On l'a mis sous oxygène et arrêter l'hémorragie. On lui a transfuser la moitié du sang perdu. Mais on ne peut pas faire plus. Elle ne réponds à aucuns stimuli. Sincèrement, les chances qu'elles s'en sortent sont plus que minimes.

-Et le bébé demanda Abby en pleure.

Le jeune médecin exténué haussa les épaules comme pour annoncer une évidence.

-Le fœtus n'est pas viable sans sa mère de toute manière. Un fœtus de 8semaines a peu de chance de survivre à ce genre de traumatismes.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de la stabiliser assez pour la ramener à la maison demanda gravement Gibbs qui essayait de rester cohérent et trouver une alternative.

-Je peux la plonger dans le coma et vous pouvez essayer d'organiser un transport médicalisé.

-Dinozzo trouve moi les Marines qui nous ont sortis de là…

-Ok patron.

-Tim…Tim…répéta-t-il doucement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme trouve la force de levé la tête. Amène moi jusqu'à elle fiston. Ziva, Abbs, vous restez là, vous attendez les marines et essayer de contacter Ducky pour avoir son avis. Ziver, tu lui traduiras le dossier médical par téléphone. C'est écrit en arabe. Et trouve toi un endroit pour t'asseoir et manger…Abbs?

-Je m'en occupe Gibbs dit elle en lui donnant un câlin dont seule elle pouvait avoir le secret.

* * *

Encore merci pour vos supères reviews d'hier.


	38. Chapter 38 kadisha

Second chapitre...Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai réécris le chapitre en quelques minutes avant de le poster...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ils avaient déjà perdus des partenaires, Kate, Paula, Jenny. Ils avaient déjà perdus des amis. Enterrés des êtres chers. Un frère pour Ziva, une femme et une enfant pour lui. Et pourtant, la peine, l'angoisse, la haine de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tout était tellement si…prégnant, si fort. Ça ne s'oubliait pas. C'est comme si ces sentiments attendaient en traître, un moment propice, en se mettant d'accord avec la destinée pour venir leurs ouvrir le cœur et les tripes. Retourné le couteau dans la plaie béante qui refusait de se refermer tout à fait. Qu'ils gardaient, béante, suintante, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Soudainement, encore plus que d'habitude, il se détestait, détestait son job et regrettait Mexico.

Mais avant de retrouver sa plage, il lui resterait une mission.

Venger cette enfant. Et ce bébé. Comme il avait jadis vengé son amour et sa chaire.

McGee s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Juliette et de trois autres personnes. Toutes inconscientes. Toutes attendant. Entre deux rives que l'on viennent les réclamer. D'un coté ou d'un autre.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement les sanglots contenus l'étranglait. Gibbs ne se retourna pas vers lui mais lui posa une main tremblante sur la sienne. Le temps que les deux hommes se prépare, Gibbs poussa doucement la porte.

Et ils l'a virent

La couleur pale du néon nu lui donnait déjà l'air cadavérique, son teint de porcelaine était encore plus transparent. Son visage zèbre de coupure, d'égratignures était marqué de souffrance.

Seul le bip bip continue des moniteurs montraient un signe de vie dans la pièce gelée. Gibbs fut le premier à lui prendre la main, froide. Il l'embrassa doucement.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Timothy vit Leroy Jethro Gibbs pleurer. Pas de sanglots monstrueux ou hystériques, juste deux larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux lagons.

Il se laissa lui-même tomber sur la chaise de l'autre coté du lit et saisit délicatement l'autre main de Juliette.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence asoudirsant d'angoisse et de tristesse. 5minutes, 10minutes. McGee fallit se pencher pour lui dire au revoir. Pour laisser aller enfin sa douleur.

Elle trembla dans sa main chaude. Il se raidit et se retourna vers Gibbs qui déjà appuyait sur la sonnette pour alerter l'infirmière.

-Ma Ju', tu m'entends Juliette murmura McGee contre son oreille, son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou. Ma Juliette, essais encore de me serrer la main…S'il te plait…

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit. Pourquoi l'appelait il comme cela. Elle savait qu'il était la, il était la avec elle sous cet olivier depuis le début, entrain de prendre soin de cet adorable bébé qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Allez Juliette. Souvient toi de ce que je t'ai promis. Je n'ai jamais perdu un agent sous couverture, me fais pas commencer maintenant.

Un sourire douloureux apparut sur le visage de la blessée. Le plus pénible et le plus beau des sourires pour Gibbs. Il appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette.

-Allez. Un effort, encore un tout petit effort, je sais que tu as mal ma chérie mais tu dois te réveiller pour montrer a ce médecin qu'il a tort. Réveil toi pour moi.

Gibbs paya une troisième fois sur la sonnette, prêt à sortir chercher ces stupides médecins quand le médecin des marines et Ziva rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Elle est réveillée. Elle a serré nos mains et sourit.

-Ce peut être simplement des gestes réflexes Agent Gibbs.

-Auscultez la d'abord.

Sans difficulté le médecin se plia a l'ordre.

Il avait fait partis de l'équipe qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici mais le médecin local lui avait assuré dès le départ, sans vraiment se pencher sur son cas, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, lui refusant l'accès au service. Il avait dû user des ses talents de marine plus de ses talents de confrère pour pouvoir revenir suivis de l'Agent David qui s'était montrer extrêmement convaincante avec son couteau.

-Allez ma chérie, fais le…Fais le…

En effet, elle serra de nouveau la main du jeune homme assis maintenant sur le lit prêt d'elle.

Ils entendirent en fond Ziva prier en hébreu. Juliette tressaillit.

-Ziva approche toi, prends ma place dis Gibbs. Parle lui en hébreu. Elle aime ça…

L'israélienne continua sa prière prêt de l'oreille de Juliette, caressant doucement sa main, son bras, tandis que le médecin regardait le moniteur qui changeait de chiffres doucement mais régulièrement. Il s'approcha du pied du lit pour tester les réflexe. Réactifs. Il sourit quand un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Z…Z…va…commença la voix rauque de Juliette.

Elle avait mal a la gorge, quelque chose lui bouchait la bouche. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait la gorge et les lèvres sèches et se sentait tellement, tellement fatiguée.

-C'est moi li axoth…C'est moi…

-li…axoth…yelled…li…axoth..tin ok

-Elle parle de bébé…d'enfant…

-Il me faut un échographe et du matériel pour connaître l'état du bébé…mais…

-Tinok Shelh'a…

-Mon bébé va bien Juliette…Il va bien grâce a toi.

Déjà le goût amer des larmes se faisait goûter sur les lèvres de Ziva.

-Ti…im…

-Il est là…

Mais Juliette n'arrivait pas a tourner la tete.

-Prends ma place dit Ziva en se décalant

-Je suis la Juliette.

-Tim…tim…sa voix se faisait plus claire…T'aime…murmura-t-elle en Français.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'elle dit?

A travers ses larmes l'israélienne sourit et serra son ami dans ses bras sous le regard ému des deux marines derrière eux…Elle lui murmura doucement et tendrement la traduction à l'oreille avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rires et qu'il se penchent vers l'oreille de la blésée pour lui murmurer aussi tout son amour.

* * *

Alors? Contentes mesdemoiselles???


	39. Chapter 39 A la maison

Mille mercis (oui je me répète mais je sais pas comment vous le dire autrement lol) pour les supères reviews et les mises en alertes. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre...

Enjoy!!

Azniv

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, les lumières étaient devenues bleues et quelques choses d'humide collait sur sa main droite. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours aussi mal, sa tête et ses jambes aussi et quelques chose pesait sur son estomac.

-Hum…

-Eh, Ju'…

Quelques choses tressaillit en elle.

-Timmy…Timmy…

-Suis ici ma Juliette. Comment te sens-tu?

Elle prit son temps pour lui répondre, la chose mouillé sur sa main c'était sa main. Elle voulut lui caresser la joue mais quelque chose lui piqua la bras.

-Ce sont des nutriments pour te nourrir…dit Tim en lui montrant l'IV

-Soif…

-Je vais te chercher des glaçons pour te rafraîchir…Je reviens…Je vais chercher Ziva pour qu'elle reste avec toi…

Et elle l'entendit, excité, appelé sa collègue a quelques pas de là.

-Shalom Juliette.

-Sha…lom..Mah..Ma..Shlomcha?

-Tov…Et le bébé aussi.

Souriante, Juliette regarda doucement le ventre qui commençait a s'arrondir, de son amie. Machinalement, elle caressa la sien qui lui parut tendu. Dur. Les doigts de Ziva vinrent rejoindre les siens. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent.

-Il vivra…Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Et alors, elle comprit. Une larme s'échappa de se yeux trop secs…

Et elle comprit, les nausées, les migraines, la fatigue, les regards inquisiteurs de Gibbs et de Ziva. Les câlins trop précautionneux d'Abby. Mais déjà l'équipe au grand complet, précédée de Tim, rentrait.

Elle le regarda disposer une carafe d'eau, un bol avec quelques glaçons et une serviette sur la table de nuit. Elle tourna son regard vers Ziva qui instinctivement comprit la question silencieuse. Un sourire lui répondit. Il savait.

Ils savaient tous.

Et ils étaient tous là, même Abby qui pourtant ne semblait jamais quitter son labo. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Gibbs portait un bandage au poignet et des écorchures sur le visage. Et qu'il était assis.

-D…G..Gibbs…

-Je vais bien Delmas…Et toi comment te sens tu?

-…Fatiguée et…Je crois…J'ai..soif…Et faim…

Directement Dinozzo sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher l'infirmier et Tim lui passa un glaçon sur ses lèvres craquelées. Elle frissonna de bonheur et de surprise à la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau abîmée, à la sensation de la goutte qui coula sur son menton. Mais sa gorge réclamait plus.

-Un verre d'eau s'il te plait…

Sa voix d'ange si pure et forte ressemblait à un croassement qui lui brûlait les oreilles. Elle serra le poing de frustration.

-Vas y doucement. La prévint Tim qui l'aida a avaler la première gorgée.

Elle anticipa la sensation de douleur et de froids mais ne put empêcher son corps d'y répondre par une tension. Elle sentit la main chaude de Gibbs lui caresser les cheveux en signe d'apaisement. Ses cheveux aux reflets roux, sombre maintenant. Elle aima cette caresse qui fit naître des souvenirs, un…pressentit de souvenir mais elle ne put mettre d'image dessus.

-On est.. Où?

-Sur un bateau militaire américain. On rentre à la maison.

Elle regarda Gibbs dans les yeux. Droit. Au plus profond.

A la maison…

-…Merci…parvint elle à articuler. Merci…

-Le médecin va venir te voir, et après tu mangeras un peu. On reviendras te voir plus tard Ju'. Repose toi dit il en faisant signe aux autres de sortir.

Seul Tim reprit sa place sur la chaise qu'il rapprocha. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés le Maroc et deux jours et une nuit qu'il passait sur cette chaise au grand damne de Gibbs et des autres qui malgré de fréquentes visites ne purent le faire sortir un peu.

-Toi aussi Tim proposa-t-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent se regarder.

-Tu as l'air…très fatigué…

-Il l'est en profita Gibbs. Tu as entendus la demoiselle McGee…

-Je reviens dans dix minutes consentit-il.

-Une heure, le temps… dormir un peu essaya-t-elle d'ordonner.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa doucement et quitta la pièce après un regard a son patron. Une heure McGee.

-On…est sur un bateau?

-Oui, on est en mer américaines bientôt. Un hélicoptère va venir et t'emmener à Béthesda…

-C'est à D.C.?

-Hôpital militaire. Dinozzo serait là, il te dirait que c'est une autre des traditions de cette équipe sourit-il

Elle ria. Doucement, péniblement mais ria. Et inconsciemment, pour la troisième fois, elle posa sa main sur son ventre contracté. Il lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux.

-Il semblerait que je vais devoir me passer de deux agents au lieu d'une dans les mois qui viennent.

-Comment?

-Abs a fait les tests sanguins que Ducky lui avait demandé quelques heures après notre départ pour le Maroc…Et…

-Et…Il va bien?

-Il vivra. C'est un miracle mais il vivra. Peut être aura-t-il des séquelles mais il est trop tôt pour le dire.

-…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…je n'en étais pas sûre…Je pensais que…C'était mon imagination…

-Alors tu as du imaginer très fort sourit-il.

-McGee…

-Fais le concours du meilleur papa avec Dinozzo…Et se demande comment il va faire pour lui payer des études au Collège…Abby n'arrive pas a atterrir sur terre…Deux bébés en même temps dans SON équipe, mieux que tous ses rêves…Ducky a déjà proposé sa maison pour le bébé shower…Et Ziva est extrêmement soulagée d'avoir une amie avec qui faire ses imbéciles d'exercices de respiration avant l'accouchement.

Elle ria de nouveau, plus fort. Elle n'avait même pas à se poser la question de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, tout était déjà tracer et à première vue, joliment tracée.

-Et vous?

Il resta la regarder. Énigmatique. Essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge…Et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer des mots que seule elle pouvait entendre.

Quand il quitta la pièce, elle dormait déjà, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

le Baby Shower est une fête traditionnelle américaine, avant la naissance pour donner des cadeaux à la maman et au bébé.


	40. Chapter 40 Un père

Roulement de tambour mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette première fic.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire et d'arriver jusqu'à cette dernière partie avec moi.

Merci pour les mises en alerte et les reviews.

Et même s'ils ne liront certainement pas ces lignes, merci à mes amis de là bas de m'avoir fait découvrir Jérusalem ces derniers mois.

Enjoy!!

Azniv

Ps: Un épilogue arrivera plus tard dans la journée ou demain.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque l'équipage les prévint de l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère médicalisé sur la plateforme principale.

Cela faisait deux heures que Juliette s'était rendormie, et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, prendre soin d'elle et retrouver le responsable de l'attentat. Quitte à devoir retourner sur le terrain dans des opérations casse cous. Et c'est avec un soulagement mélangé de combativité qu'ils entendirent les pales de l'appareil.

-On a seulement deux places, les autres devront rejoindre la terre via des zodiaques

-Prenez le patron et l'officier David intervint McGee avant que quiconque ait put lui proposer de monter.

Tony le regarda fièrement tandis qu'il affrontait les protestations des deux autres intéressés.

-On vous rejoint à Béthesda intervint il, une main sur le bras de Ziva.

Qui lui rendit un regard noir plus explicite que n'importe quelle menace…

Mais déjà ils se trouvaient sur le pont, attendant l'embarquement de Juliette dans l'appareil. Immédiatement Ziva alla lui prendre la main et être sure qu'elle était suffisamment couverte pour ne pas souffrir du vent et de la fraîcheur de ce soir de septembre.

Tandis que de l'autre coté du brancard Tim lui serra la main pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, suivit par Gibbs, cloué dans une chaise roulante contre son gré évidemment.

Une fois au chaud à l'intérieur, celui-ci prit place d'un coté de Juliette tandis que Ziva s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre coté de son amie qui se réveillait à peine.

-Ça y est, on part?

-Ils nous attendent à Béthesda. Lui répondit Gibbs

Elle opina juste. Son regard perdu sur le visage blessé de son patron.

-Qui va mener l'enquête?

Les deux agents la regardèrent surpris.

-le NCIS et le SECNAV. Liés au Mossad sans doute.

-Il leur reste deux officiers disparus répondit Ziva.

-Rivkin? Demanda Juliette.

-Sans nouvelles.

-Votre équipe…Notre équipe?

-Le Directeur ne sera pas d'accord avec ça.

Elle resta juste le regarder et il lut la force qu'il avait apprécié plus tôt chez elle.

-Mais sans doute que oui…

-Je veux pas rester a l'hôpital trop longtemps…

-Tu resteras le temps que les médecins te le dirons. Pense a ton bébé…

-Vous aussi?

-C'est pas pareil maugréa Gibbs

Ziva ria de bon cœur mais du se retenir devant le regard d'ex marine qu'il lui balança

-Quelque chose de drôle David?

-Non Sir.

-Quand on atterrira je veux que tu ailles avec Juliette, que tu la suive partout et que tu me tiennes au courant.

-Pas de problème.

-Eh…Patron…Vous croyez qu'on pourra partager la même chambre tous les deux? Demanda doucement Juliette.

-Non, car toi tu restes et moi je pars. Je dois allez voir dans quel état ils ont laissé la maison avant de partir…dit il faussement grognon.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle s'était de nouveau endormis.

* * *

Trois semaines…Trois semaines qu'on la laissé poireauter dans ce lit d'hôpital, sans autorisation de bouger seule. Même pour aller dans la salle de bain à deux pas de la.

Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, elle avait encore des douleurs au niveaux des jambes, du dos, des épaules mais rien ne l'obligeant à rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre d'hôpital si…Si…Pas chez elle. Et malgré toutes ses supplications et petits yeux tristes, aucuns dans l'équipe ne l'avait aider à convaincre le médecin de la laisse sortir même avec la promesse d'un suivis par Ducky.

Elle pesta encore contre sa télévision auquel elle ne comprenait rien, pesta contre le repas qu'elle n'arrivait plus a avaler tellement elle était en overdose, pesta contre sa voisine de chambre qui ronflait, pesta contre Tim qui était en retard, pesta contre…tout…tout….tout…

Elle s'ennuyait prodigieusement dans cette chambre vide et sans…vie…pas de blague de gamin, pas de boule de papier qui vole, pas de citation de film, pas de menace plus ou moins douloureuse, pas de fautes de grammaire (à part les siennes), pas de musique techno en sourdine…

Bref.

Un ennuis sans nom. Même les regards intimidants et les ordres secs de Gibbs lui manquaient.

Et puis, elle avait tellement à faire, elle allait avoir un bébé, cela demandait des changements radicaux dans sa vie. Un appartement assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'amuser et avoir sa propre chambre, un parc ou un jardin pas très loin pour qu'il puisse s'amuser, une bonne école de quartier, pas trop loin du NCIS…Si elle devait rester au NCIS. Car après tout, elle n'était prévue consultante que le temps de la mission pour sauver Jérusalem, devait elle aller demander une autre place à Vance, si jamais il en avait une…Ne serait ce que comme traductrice de Français par exemple.

Un emplois de bureau avec des heures fixes pour pouvoir s'occuper de son enfant. Pas très palpitant comme travail mais de quoi subvenir à leur besoin. Prendre des vacances de temps en temps pour faire découvrir à Tim et leur fille la France et Israël. Elle voulait partager cela avec eux…Tim et leur fille…Tim et leur fille…

Elle aimait cette chanson…Tim et leur fille. Car elle était persuader que c'était une fille. Et Tim, lui était persuadé que tout cela fonctionnerait. Et elle aimait le croire.

Tous les deux étaient conscients de la vraie identité du père mais jamais ne c'était posé la question de le dire ou pas. Non. Tim serait le père. Comme une évidence. Naturellement. Et elle ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage pour cela.

A vrai dire, outre la douleur, elle étouffait de bonheur à penser à sa vie future proche.

A cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et que le destin lui offrait maintenant. Peut être devait elle apprendre à lui faire confiance au destin. Et décider qu'il pouvait lui offrir du bonheur à elle aussi. Elle caressa doucement son ventre, heureuse de le sentir un peu dur sous ses doigts, preuve de la présence de ce futur bonheur.

Enfin, en début de soirée, le médecin lui donna l'autorisation de sortir sous condition de faire extrêmement attention aux moindres signes de complication pour le bébé, de venir une fois par semaine passer des examens, se reposer, se nourrir correctement, ne pas se fatiguer , ne se stresser, bref, tout ce que le travail au NCIS permettait…

Et évidemment, elle refusa d'attendre le lendemain matin pour sortir et demanda a avoir les papiers de décharges immédiatement. Quand l'équipe arriva pour la visite du soir, elle la trouva assise sur son lit, en train d'essayer d'empaqueter ses affaires.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? se montra suspicieux McGee.

-Et bien, le médecin m'a donné l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison. Avec une liste de recommandation longue comme pas permis mais je rentre…

-Habituellement, les sorties se font le matin…Nota Dinozzo.

-Je ne veux pas attendre répondit elle de suite en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Allait-il lui gacher son plaisir.

-De plus, il me semble que nous sommes lundi soir…

-En effet dit Ziva. Un bon poulet nous attends chez moi.

-Non Ziver, chez moi dit Gibbs en entrant avec son immuable café à la main. Dans une heure rajouta-t-il en signe de renvois. McGee, reste, j'ai a te parler aussi.

-Bien patron. Dit-il en se rasseyant prêt de Juliette.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de soin, d'être surveillée tout le temps, surtout si Chase commence a calculer pour la grossesse qui commence à se voir…

-Je sais murmura-t-elle.

-Je pense que McGee peut te prendre en protection rapprochée lâcha-t-il narquois mais je veux que vous veniez tous les deux vous installer chez moi. C'est un ordre rajouta-t-il devant les visages médusés de ses deux agents.

Après un moment de silence, Juliette lui sourit doucement, regardant songeusement dans ses yeux bleus clairs.

-Je suis d'accord. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Merci patron répondit simplement McGee plus préoccupé par l'échange silencieux entre les deux autres que par la proposition en elle-même.

-McGee, va chercher vos affaires, le chien et rejoins nous à la maison.

-Pas de problème patron. Embrassa-t-il doucement Juliette avant de les laisser.

Après un doux instant de silence elle demanda

-Pourquoi?

Un autre instant de silence lui répondit. Elle lut son langage corporel, sa tête baissée, sa respiration un peine plus rapide.

Elle se leva, chancelante, pour se rapprocher du pied du lit. Lui fit signe de la rejoindre et le serra dans ses bras.

Comme on enlace un père, une bouée, une encre, un roc.

Et à sa surprise, il y répondit.

Doucement, tendrement. Paternellement.

Alors ouais, peut être que le destin se montrera clément avec elle…

* * *

Alors?????


	41. Chapter 41 Epilogue

Pour les deux Nadia, Christina, Yaya, Aïda, Djamile, Malake, Marguerite, Madeleine et les autres. Pour Yaël.

Shalom Alecheïm

Azniv

* * *

_3 mois plus tard_

Ils fixaient tous l'écran plasma sur lesquelles les nouvelles d'Al Jazeera défilaient en boucle depuis le tout début de matinée.

Eux, avaient été prévenus cette nuit.

Deux bombes avaient explosé à Jérusalem.

Trois avaient été désamorcées de justesse.

Une avait été découverte avant qu'elle ne soit armée prêt du St Mur, en dessous de la Ste Mosquée Al-Aqsa.

Étrangement pour cette dernière les terroristes n'avaient pas employés la méthode, devenue trop traditionnelle, du kamikaze. Mais un colis piégé.

Peut être, qu'en fin de compte, personne n'avait trouvé le « courage » de s'attaquer aux lieux les plus saints.

Il y avait eu une cinquantaine de morts dans les deux explosions selon les chiffres qui ne cessaient de défiler sur le bandeau en bas de l'écran.

Une vingtaine au consulat américain de Jérusalem. L'explosion avait été si forte qu'on ne voyait qu'un cratère à la place du bâtiment blanc qui faisait face à un grand parc verdoyant et à un hôtel de luxe. Une rue habité par pas mal d'occidentaux, dans un quartier juif.

Une trentaine dans la partie chrétienne de la vieille ville mais pas au St Sépulcre. Le terroriste l'avait amorcé avant, se faisant exploser dans les petites ruelles chargées de magasins. Des touristes de toutes les nationalités été à déplorées parmi les victimes, sans compter les commerçants et leurs familles…Ils pouvaient encore voir la fumée noire sortir du souk par la porte de Damas, soit à quelques kilomètres du lieu de l'explosion. Le bilan n'était certainement pas clos.

Le cœur de Juliette se serra devant l'image de ces femmes et de ces hommes qui sortaient abrutis du souk.

Elle avait tenté en vain de joindre ses amis sur place.

Rien.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne luttait plus contre les larmes. Elle s'en fichait de paraître faible devant ses amis. On venait de détruire sa maison. De propager la haine dans un des endroits qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Comme deux statues de sel, Ziva et elle se tenaient la main. L'étoile de David entre leurs deux paumes collées.

Derrière elle comme un rempart, les trois autres agents de l'équipe. Le visage fermé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils perdaient une bataille. Pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient contre des terroristes. Ils savaient tous qu'après s'être remis du choc, ils reprendraient leur lutte et traqueraient sans répits leurs cibles.

A l'image d'un enfant ensanglanté, Juliette ferma les yeux en plaçant sa main libre sur son ventre rond.

A la place des sifflements des sirènes de pompiers, elle entendit des rires d'enfants, la voix un peu trop aiguës de l'animatrice se transforma en un doux chant. Le vent souffla sur son visage, elle vit les draps blancs en train de sécher sur les toits volés doucement au gré de ce même vent.

Elle était là sa Jérusalem. Celle d'or et de lumière. Dans les rires de ces enfants et les sourires de ces gens.

En paix.

* * *

Encore mercis et à bientôt Inc'h Allah ;-)


End file.
